A Puppy Named Cody
by Rody DiBiOrton
Summary: Shawn finding a small black puppy and begging to keep it? Whatever. Three other wrestlers falling for said puppy's adorable charms? Okay, fine. Said puppy turning into a stark naked guy and snuggling Shawn like a horny dog? No. Effing. Way. SLASH
1. He's a Human?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Cody's got a male!harem. and mild DX love. Nothing heavy.

Note: Cody Rhodes as a wrestler does not exist yet. He's just a puppy right now.

* * *

"I don't see why you don't like him, I think he's cute."

"Shawn. We're not keeping him."

"Aw, but c'mon, look at his little puppy eyes! It's like they're screaming, 'Keep me! Keep me!'"

"_Shawn..."_

"Please! Pretty please, Hunter, I promise he won't bother you! And its _pouring _out there, he might get a cold in that weather! Have you no _heart?_"

Hunter sighed, irritation evident on his face as he eyed the slighter man before him through narrowed orbs. Shawn stuck out his bottom lip and furrowed his brows together in a begging expression. Hunter would have caved in right then if not for the little monstrosity in his arms, giving him the same look, but with a furrier face. Shawn had—unfortunately—found a puppy behind a dumpster directly outside one of the emergency exit doors of the arena where they'd been performing. He'd been coddling it ever since.

"Shawn, the hotel doesn't even allow dogs."

"I can sneak him in! I swear, he'll stay really quiet, won't you boy? Won't you?" Shawn turned towards the small ball of black in his arms and cooed, rubbing his nose against the puppy's wet, black one. The mammal barked once, a little squeak of a thing, as if to confirm Shawn's question. Hunter rolled his eyes. "See, Hunter? _See?_"

"Yeah, yeah, I see... Ugh. _Fine_, we can keep him—"

"YAY! Did ya hear that boy? Did you hear what uncle Hunter said? He said you could _stay!_" The older man cheered, twirling around in circles, with the puppy in the air, a huge grin on his face.

"_BUT,_" Hunter enunciated loudly, causing Shawn to freeze in his happy dance. "_But_, he can only stay for one night—"

"Aw, Hunter—"

"_And_ he sleeps on the floor." Shawn pouted, cuddling the puppy under his chin.

"That's not very nice, Hunter. What if he gets cold?" Hunter shrugged.

"It's the hotel room floor or the street tar. Your pick." Shawn sighed, scratching behind the puppy's ear.

"Fine... It's okay, boy, I'll give you some blankets and everything. You'll be snug as a bug in a rug," He mewed, rubbing his cheek against the puppy's velvet soft fur reassuringly. Hunter groaned—what had he gotten himself into?

"Okay, c'mon Shawn. Let's just get to the hotel already."

Sneaking the damned dog in turned out to be a much more complicated process than Hunter had imagined, and he found himself creeping in through the bushes directly adjacent to the hotel's outdoor pool gate, a light dabble of rain falling over him.

"Okay. First, we hop the fence. Second, we sneak in through the door, which may or may not be unlocked. Third, we take the stairs and get Cody safely to the hotel room," Shawn relayed the plan in a hushed whisper, as if it were some CIA action spy movie. Hunter quirked an eyebrow.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, that's what I named him! Isn't it adorable?" Shawn held up the puppy, who yelped quietly in agreement. Hunter eyed the puppy, and silently wondered if it was secretly a human in disguise, because it sure knew when to bark.

"Anyway, there's one flaw in your plan. What if the door _is_ locked? _Then _what do we do?" Hunter drawled, not terribly worried with their mission. If they couldn't get in undetected, he would just have to kill the puppy. Shawn would get over it eventually.

"Well... Then we go to plan B."

"Which is...?"

"Hide Cody in your shirt!"

"Why _my_ shirt?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Your bigger n' me, _duh_." Cody barked again. Hunter glared at the canine. "But for now, let's stick with Plan A, Phase one: Hopping the pool fence." With that, Shawn crept across the narrow gravel path, small stones crunching underneath the soles of his shoes, and Cody in hand. Hunter scrambled to follow, after all, he couldn't let Shawn hurt himself in this whole puppy-ordeal. Seriously, though, the man could do with some self-control.

Once they reached the wrought iron gate—only four feet tall, it wasn't much of a hassle to clamber over it—despite having to carry Cody—and the two members of DX made it safely to the other side, without toppling into the chlorinated pool. "Now on to Phase Two!" Shawn proclaimed with a self-satisfied tone as he marched over to the door leading into the hotel.

Using the hand that wasn't holding Cody to his chest, Shawn shook the door handle to see if it was locked or not. No surprise, it turned out you needed a specific key card to get in, if the blinking card slot was sign enough. Shawn sighed dramatically.

"_Hunter!_ It's locked!" He whimpered, Cody whining along with him as he indicated to the glass door. Hunter scratched his head, before pouting in mock disappointment.

"...Oh, well. We tried. Now let's get rid of the thing and—"

"Plan B! Hunter, lift up your shirt!" But before Shawn could grab the tail of said man's shirt, Hunter hurriedly dodged to the side, catching sight of a slight movement in the corner of his eye.

"Wait! I think I can get us in!" Hunter said abruptly, shoving Shawn's hand away and knocking on the glass of the door as loudly as he could without breaking it. Shawn and Cody, all the while, shooting him curious looks.

A little kid was standing in the hallway, and he turned at the sound. Hunter quickly pointed to the doorknob and mouthed the words 'Can you open the door?' The kid eyed the two of them for a moment, before he brightened suddenly and immediately ran over to them, slack-jawed with amazement.

He quickly jerked the door open and blankly stared up at the two men. "Y-you're Triple H! A-and you're _Shawn Michaels!_"

So, Hunter and Shawn begrudgingly signed the kid's arm and thanked him profusely, before disappearing as soon as he turned his head, not wanting anymore attention lest they get caught with sneaking in Cody.

"Whoo! We have successfully infiltrated the building. Next, we climb the stairs and hit home! C'mon Hunter," Shawn, still full of energy, dashed in the direction of the stairwell, Cody dangling in his arms. Hunter took a deep breath, and messaged his temples. He swore, sometimes taking care of Shawn was worse than babysitting two year olds with guns.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Shawn burst into another one of his happy dances, twirling Cody around as he did so. "We did it, Cody! You're safe with me! I'm gonna be the best owner you've ever had! Isn't that right, Cody? _Isn't that right?_" Shawn baby-talked the puppy, who barked and licked his nose, his black fluffy tail wagging back and forth maniacally.

"Hey, wait. You're not his owner Shawn. I said, _one_ night, and that's it. Then he needs to find some other place to crash," Hunter reminded his partner, tossing his coat onto a nearby armchair and collapsing on the bed, after a Monday Night Raw, nothing felt better than relaxing in plush blankets and recovering from the earlier beat down. Unfortunately, Hunter had had to deal with some _extra_ workout, courtesy of Cody the puppy, and he was about three times as exhausted as he usually was.

"Don't listen to the meanie Hunter, Cody! You can stay as long as you want!" Hunter ignored Shawn, and buried his face in the pillow. Maybe if he closed his eyes and counted to three, this would all go away, and he'd be curled up in his bed at home...

One...

Two...

Three...

"Aw! Hunter did you see that? Did you see that? Cody sat when I told him too! Isn't he just the _cutest_ dog _ever_?"

Hunter groaned.

"Okay," Shawn began; his voice a hushed whisper, as he knelt beside Cody, who was curling up on a pile of plushy comforters. "When Hunter goes to sleep, then you can climb in and sleep with us, okay? Just _don't... let him... know—"_

"I can hear you, Shawn."

"...Uh, I mean, stay here, Cody! Don't," He winked, "_Don't_ come sleep with us, once Hunter's conked out." He winked again, before ruffling Cody's black as pitch fur and moving to grab his bag, with his ring gear in it, hoping to find something to take his partner's mind off of his newfound friend. "Man, Hunter, can you believe it? That damn DiBiase ripped my pants in our match! Look at this, the ends are nearly in shreds!"

Hunter pressed the pillow tighter around his head. "Great, Shawn. That's great." Shawn scowled at his drowsy companion, before returning his gaze to his torn pants. Hunter peeked out from under the tail of his pillow case, sensing the suddenly quiet atmosphere. Quiet when there was Shawn around, meant something was definitely wrong. "Just throw it away, you have more don't you?"

"But I liked these! I've been through a lot with them!" Shawn protested, caressing the leather material of his worn pants. Hunter shrugged, closing his eyes once more.

"...Well then, if you love 'em so much, how about turn them into something. Like a... Like a blanket or—"

"That's a great idea! I can make a collar for Cody! Man, I love ya, Hunter!" Shawn exclaimed, suddenly struck with his brilliant plan and sliding off the bed in search of the scissors he usually used to cut Hunter's tape for him. Hunter immediately sat up, all earlier exhaustion suddenly forgotten.

"_Collar?_ What part of 'only for one night', don't you understand?" Shawn smirked, plucking the scissors from a side pocket on Hunter's duffel.

"That's what _she_ said."

Hunter shot his partner a dead look. "_...Sometimes_, Shawn, _sometimes_." Shawn grinned, taking the sheers to the end of his pants, and settling beside the lounging Cody.

"But that's why you love me, right?" He offered, grin still present as he wound the strip of material around Cody's neck to be sure it was the right length—Cody lifting his head proudly as Shawn did so.

Hunter snorted, "Yeah, _right_." Shawn abruptly paused in his measurements, before turning to the bigger man, with his eyebrows pulled together and his bottom lip jutting out in another one of his master puppy dog faces. Hunter swore he was better at that than the puppy himself. And of course—as per usual—he caved.

"...I mean, uh, definitely. That's _exactly_ why I love you, Shawn." HBK sobered up, as another smile appeared, he decided to take advantage of Hunter's rare moment of sarcasm laced sensitivity, and he held Cody up at eye level with the man.

"And Cody too?" Triple H _humphed_.

"Don't push it." And with that he rolled onto his side, wiggling underneath the fuzzy comforter. Shawn shrugged, placing Cody back on his paws, and returning to his earlier task.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," He muttered to the coal tinted puppy, snipping an inch away from his makeshift leather collar, and beaming with accomplishment. "Wait." Suddenly, the smile fell from his face, and he frowned. Something was missing... _Something_.

"Ah! Hey Hunter! What happn'd to that silver sharpie I bought last week?" Shawn queried, his grin back in full force. Hunter moaned something incomprehensible, rolling over in the bed. Shawn cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

With obvious ire, _The Game_ jerked his hand into the air and pointed at the dresser, where there was—indeed—the silver tipped marker Shawn was searching for. He hopped to his feet, and took the sharpie in his hand, Cody at his heels, tongue lolling.

With careful, meticulousness, Shawn ever so cautiously wrote, '_CODY_' in nice large capital letters, for everyone to see. Setting the marker down, HBK lifted the thick strip of leather, gleaming with satisfaction as he knelt beside Cody and held it up for his big blue eyes to get a good look. "What do you think, Codester?" Cody barked three times, with his tail flailing as he leaped from paw to paw in excitement. Shawn brightened, positively euphoric with the puppy's strange ability to understand him. "I _knew_ I'd love you. You're the best friend a man could have!"

After calming Cody a bit, Shawn gently wound the collar around his furry little neck, still slightly awed by the softness of his dark fur. He tied it in a double-knot at Cody's breast, with the name, _CODY_ on top. "There!" Cody barked again, before leaping onto Shawn's chest and showering the pleased man with a rapid fire of dog-kisses, pawing at his shirt as he did so.

Shawn all but toppled over backward, as Cody ravaged his face with spit—Cody being the size of your average Labrador puppy—laughing all the while, accidentally giving Cody a taste of his teeth as he did so. "Okay! Okay! Cody, I get it, you like the collar! Stop licking me!" He gasped between laughs, as gradually the puppy backed off of him and allowed him to breathe. He sat up hurriedly, casting the sleeping Hunter a cheery glance. And, scooping Cody in his arms, Shawn stood to his feet to meander over to HHH's seemingly unconscious form.

"..._Hunter..._ You asleep?" The man merely groaned, turning his head to face the opposite direction, away from Shawn and his puppy smell. "I'll take that as a _yes!_ C'mon, Cody!" His happiness was practically radiating off of him, as he scampered around the corner of the bed, flicking off the lights as he did so.

Lightly, Shawn set Cody down on the sheets, his paws making small indentions in the mattress, he put his finger to his lips in the universal sign for quiet, Cody seemed to understand, for he stood stock still. Shawn was delighted with Cody's comprehension, and tugged off his shirt, before tentatively easing himself onto the bed beside him.

Cody scampered over quietly to lick his face once more, before settling in at his flank as he pulled the large comforter up to his shoulders. He scratched behind his ears, before turning on his side and tossing his arm gently over Cody, so that his hand rested on Hunter's rather large bicep, said man facing away from the two.

"_Goodnight, Hunter. Goodnight, Cody._" Shawn whispered under his breath, as Cody cuddled up beside him, and Triple H subconsciously moved closer, upon human instinct to stick to the warmest thing possible.

He muttered something, but it was indecipherable in his state of sleep, and Cody nuzzled his nose underneath Shawn's chin. It was as if the two of them—Hunter _and_ Cody—were saying goodnight back in their own ways. Shawn smiled sleepily.

He could get used to this.

* * *

Over the course of the night, what used to be a heavy shower of rain, transformed into a violent thunderstorm. Cody shivered, every time the thunder clapped, shaking the twenty story hotel. He was never a very brave puppy, and the harsh bursts of explosive rumbles were pushing him to his limit.

_BOOM!_

"Arp!" Cody yelped, instantly lurching to his paws and scurrying for the nearest cover:

Hunter's huge arm. Yes, it was quite comfortable tucked warmly underneath his bicep, against his pectoral, he smelled like Shawn, and Cody would have purred with pleasure had he been a cat. He settled in, rubbing his infinitely soft fur on HHH's bare chest and arm.

"Uhn..." Hunter murmured, with a smile, absently tugging Cody closer.

Cody would have grinned had he been a human, but he wasn't, so he simple settled for a subtle lick across Hunter's side. Said man made another incomprehensible sound, subconsciously snuggling the fur-ball even closer. Cody snuggled back.

He could get used to this.

"Mmm..." Hunter rolled onto his right side, in an attempt to block the light from his poor eyes. He didn't appreciate the early morning sunlight practically blinding him while he was still half-asleep.

Suddenly, something soft and warm, pressed up against his bare chest, and rubbed it's fluffy-feelingness all over him.

_Now,_ Hunter was a man.

And he would _never, ever_ admit that he wanted to giggle like girl because the soft thing was tickling him. He held in his chuckle, opting instead for lifting a hand, eyes still closed in their semi-consciousness, to gently pet the fluffiness. It was feathery beneath his hand, like down-feathers in a pillow, and he couldn't help but be drawn to it.

He bowed his head to mush his cheek against the object, rubbing it maniacally, inwardly pondering what the obscenely soft thing could possibly be. But before he could open his eyes and see for himself, Shawn's low voice interrupted his thoughts. "Seems you like Cody a lot more n' I thought you did, Hunter."

And like a tsunami, all the events of yesterday came crashing down on him.

"Agh!" He grunted, immediately darting away from the warmth of the plush creature, instantly realizing what—or who—it actually was.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Hunter eyed Cody, as said puppy looked up at him threw playful, adorable blue eyes. Irritatingly, he was finding it harder and harder to hate the thing. Psh. And Hunter prided himself on his ability to resist everything cute, that wasn't Shawn Michaels—of course that was a matter of opinion—Jeez, he was loosing his touch.

"Funny," HHH said, glaring at Cody and his cuteness, "I could've _sworn_ I said Cody was sleeping on the floor."

Slowly, his eyes roved over to a guilty looking Shawn, as said wrestler tossed on a shirt, hair still wet from having just arrived from the shower.

"Aw, but you gotta admit. Cody was really warm! He's like my own personal heater, complete with the whole, you know, _adorable_ thing," HBK wiggled his eyebrows at Hunter, who growled as if daring Shawn to mention the instance from only moments ago, when he had been practically _snuggling_ Cody.

The aforementioned puppy yawned, his pink tongue curling and his eyes screwing shut. Shawn cooed at his newly acquired pet, "_See?_ How can you not be in love with that?" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I can mention a million reasons why I'm not in love with _that_. Anyway, why are you up so early?" Changing the subject, _The Game_ shuffled the comforter off of his lap, 'accidentally' tossing it on top of the unsuspecting Cody, who was busy gnawing on the edge of Shawn's pillow.

"Eh, Cody kept licking my face around six, so I just decided to get up," Shawn shrugged, reaching into the mini fridge in search of some small breakfast. Hunter glowered at the statement, glancing back at Cody—currently nothing more than a tell-tale lump under the covers, bumping around.

"...Has Cody eaten anything since he got here? You think maybe he was trying to _eat_ your face, not just wake you up?" Triple H suggested—any idea that may get Cody thrown out, was a _good_ idea. Shawn raised his eyebrows, before hurriedly dragging a half-eaten sandwich from the day earlier out.

"Cody! C'mere boy! I got _food!_" Shawn tugged the ham from between the slices of bread, and dangled it in the air. Cody appeared at the sound of his name falling from Shawn's lips, the blanket sliding off his fuzzy head as he waggled his tail in excitement. "C'mon! C'mon Cody-boy!" Cody launched off of the bed, landing on the carpet of the hotel floor, his upper body bowed down in a playful position as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Shawn lowered the pieces of ham down so that Cody could reach, and grinned as he leaped into the air, catching the meat between his teeth. Swallowing it whole, he beamed up at Shawn, his blue eyes huge as he begged for more, the occasional whimper escaping his throat.

"_Great_. Now he'll never stop." Hunter sighed, slightly irritated with his partner's horrible resistance to cuteness. Cody was reeling him in like a fish caught on a hook, and soon it would be too late to try and separate them. He had to act quickly or risk having to see Cody everyday for the rest of his life.

Not that he really had any beef with Cody, himself, he just didn't really like moochers. And... maybe, perhaps, he was _slightly_ jealous. _Slightly_.

As Shawn offered up the contents of their mini fridge to Cody's ever growing belly, Hunter agitatedly made his way to the bathroom for a much deserved shower, after which he and Shawn would hit the gym like they usually did the day after Raw to recondition their aching muscles.

When he returned, dripping water onto the carpet his eyes met the sight of a beaming Shawn and a calm Cody, sitting on his rump and offering his paw out to the older man. "What are you doing?"

"I told Cody to shake, and he _did_!" He exclaimed, scratching behind Cody's ear in a congratulatory way.

"You know, if he already knows tricks, that usually means he belongs to someone," Triple H offered, toweling down his hair. Shawn humphed, cuddling the black puppy to his chest.

"Then that person's an idiot, for leaving poor Cody all alone in the rain," He proclaimed, and Cody barked in agreement, licking his nose as he did so.

"Yeah, well, grab your stuff. We need to get down to the gym, before we leave," Hunter muttered, hefting his bag over his shoulder. Shawn frowned in confusion, Cody sitting in his lap complacently.

"But what about Cody?"

_The Game_ rolled his eyes. "He can stay here. Just throw out some newspaper, so he doesn't pee on the floor."

HBK gleamed, returning his gaze to the small puppy, and nuzzling his nose to Cody's wet one.

"You hear that, Cody? Hunter said you could _stay!_" Cody barked, pouncing off of Shawn's lap and darting over to Triple H—who sat on the edge of the bed, in the midst of tying up his shoes.

He leaped onto Hunter's torso, shoving the man to the bed, before vigorously licking his face, his tail wagging happily in the air. Shawn scrambled to his feet, at first worried that Hunter might throw Cody at the ceiling, but relaxed once he noticed he wasn't planning on breaking any of the dog's bones.

"_Aw!_ Look Hunter, he likes you!"

Said man winced as his cheek was coated in saliva, before forcing himself vertical once more, and clutching Cody in his large hands, eying the dog, as he wiped his face on his shoulder sleeve. Cody stared back at him, his huge blue puppy orbs watching him with an almost pout. As if to apologize for his sudden attack.

Hunter flinched, trying his hardest to remain mad, and—finally unable to look the puppy in the eyes any longer—he begrudgingly plopped him onto the covers. "I swear, that damn dog gets better at that every second." Shawn grinned, dropping onto the bed beside him—laying on his stomach as Cody nuzzled up at his chin.

"You know, Hunter. He hasn't really done anything to you. I don't see why you hate him so much." Shawn murmured, his voice muffled by Cody's fur as he spoke. "And besides he's adorable. What's not to love?"

"…Nothing, I just don't really like small furry things, okay?" Hunter grunted, sliding off the bed and grabbing the newspaper he'd picked up from the stadium before they'd left. Not that he really read it or anything, he just got it because he liked carrying it around and looking as if he was actually doing something of importance, instead of just drinking coffee at breakfast. "Here, lay these out."

Shawn hopped off the bed, taking the papers and calling Cody over as he spread them on the carpet beside what would have been Cody's makeshift bed. "See these Cody? If you have to go potty, go on this so that Hunter doesn't kill you, okay?" Cody barked in consent, giving the papers a sniff, before moving to lick Shawn's hand, in a sort of 'Thank You' gesture.

"Hurry up, Shawn, the gym'll close in three hours," Hunter informed, running an impatient hand through his damp hair. Shawn rolled his eyes, before kneeling down to Cody's level.

"Okay! I'll see you later, then, Codester. And remember if you ever _need_ me—"

"He's a dog, what's he gonna do, _call _you on his puppy phone with puppy-kineses?"

"Just bark, and I'll be there. 'Kay, Cody? But if you hear anything, try to keep it down or you'll get us in trouble." Shawn ignored Hunter, as he scratched behind Cody's left ear, the canine's eyes closing in pleasure, as he yelped in confirmation. Hunter had a feeling Cody'd agree to anything if Shawn merely rubbed the sensitive spot. "Okie-Dokie, Hunter, let's go..."

Triple H could hear the reluctance in his tag-team partner's voice, but he brushed it off as one of Shawn's many tendencies—not wanting to part with new things/people, was one of them. Cody followed them to the door, as if he were seeing them off, his big eyes watching them happily.

"Bye, Cody-boy..."

"Oh, c'_mon_, Shawn. He's not gonna go anywhere."

"_Yeah_, but—"

"Ugh. He'll be _fine._" Hunter closed the door shut behind him, sliding his key card into his duffel. "Your dedication irritates me, by the way."

* * *

Cody lay on the carpet, gnawing away on one of Hunter's boots when abruptly a knock on the door made him jump in surprise. He was on his paws in seconds, staring at the hunk of wood curiously, keeping his jaws closed just like Shawn had told him. Another knock, and then the door opened. Immediately, Cody darted under the bed, peeking out from under the cloth skirt.

A woman in black and white garments came walking in, with a cart in tow and glanced around. Cody eyed her suspiciously, slightly fearful as he scooted farther underneath the bed. "I suppose the people don't mind, since there's no Do Not Disturb sign." She murmured to herself, before tugging out a large metal contraption. Cody watched the object with wide eyes, as the lady walked to the wall and stabbed something into a jack.

Almost instantly a loud whirring sound filled the room and Cody yelped, dashing forward from his hiding place, and out the open door, before the maid could even register his presence. Only two things going through his puppy mind:

_Escape _and _Shawn._

"Aw, dammit. Where the hell did I put that key card?"

John Cena stood in the hall, a plastic bag of hygiene necessities in his left hand as he rapidly thrust his unoccupied appendage into every pocket he could find on his jean shorts. Nothing.

Well, _shit._

But before he could bust down the door, a small black furry thing ran head-straight into his ankle and bounced off. "What the—?"

He paused, kneeling in front of the currently discombobulated creature, registering that it was a puppy, with a black collar wound around it's neck—or at least something that resembled a collar... Actually, it kind of looked like a piece of Shawn's pants, with the name CODY written on it in silver sharpie... But John could've been wrong.

"Cody... That's your name?" The puppy instantly perked up at the sound of his given name, and leaped back onto his feet steadily. John tilted his head, just as Cody did so and they sat there, cocking their heads at each other, before the canine of the human variety decided on speaking. "So... you lost?"

Cody barked up at him. And John chuckled. "You can understand me then? Good." He said, raising his huge hand to engulf the puppy's velvety soft head and rub his fur. Cody watched him expectantly, occasionally glancing at the door and back to him. John scratched his head, registering what Cody was trying to convey. "...Um, yeah. The problem is, I can't find my key card..."

Cody hesitated—well at least John would like to think he did—before inhaling deeply and sniffing over to the very same ankle he'd run into earlier. Using his canine teeth, he tugged John's sock down to reveal the plastic tip of his hotel card. John raised his eyebrows.

"Woah... Houston, I think I've just found a psychic dog." Cody yelped—if in confirmation to John's statement, he wasn't sure and he scooped the puppy into his unoccupied arm, reveling in the satiny fur that brushed against his bare arm. "Man, Cody, you've got some _soft_ fur..." Cody didn't react, simply watched the elevator doors of the hallway like a hawk, and John didn't attempt to get his attention, as he slid his key card into the slot on the doorknob.

Once they were inside and he'd set Cody back on his paws, the small black fur-ball was on his plushy bed in an instant, nuzzling into his covers. "You sure like my bed, huh boy?" John commented leisurely, plopping his Wal-Mart bag onto the counter. "I wonder who your owner is..."

He glanced at his watch for the time, and after determining he had at least five or six hours until he had to meet up with a couple of the guys for dinner, he could spare some time with a nap or a movie. "Well, I'm planning on just hanging out for a while, so you can stay with me until we hear an announcement or something over the intercom for you. Though, I dunno if they even let dogs in here... What do you think?" Cody barked his agreement, excitement gleaming in his cerulean blue eyes, as he decided to spend time with the man who looked like Hunter in size but was nice like Shawn in personality, and go searching for his favorite man, afterwards.

"Good, what shall we watch, bud?" He questioned, tugging the remote off the bedside table and turning the TV on, switching to Movies On Demand. He straightened the pillows behind him, and allowed for Cody to curl up against his shirted side, as he scrolled through the list of available motion pictures. "Ooh! Check it out, Cody! They have _12 Rounds_ on here! That one's got your boy, John in it! Let's watch it!" Cody made a shrugging gesture with his haunches, as he rested his head contentedly on John's muscular stomach.

And as the playful man recited the lines of the film word for word, Cody felt his eyelids drooping at the alluring warmth that John emitted, and the hardy scent that radiated off of him in constant cradles over his short fur. He pawed at his t-shirt, nuzzling his nose deep into the material, as he tilted his head and lost himself in the world of unconsciousness. A world full of chewable shoes, Shawn Michaels, bones, odd movies, and a tennis ball.

* * *

"Jeez, I'm _sore_... and sweaty..."

Shawn dragged a soiled towel across his brow, casting an accusing glare in Hunter's direction.

"What? I didn't _make_ you bench twenty more pounds than you're used to, you offered. That's what you get for being so full of yourself," He muttered, as they stepped out of the elevator on their floor. Shawn sneered.

"You _could've_ stopped me, you know."

"I _tried_. But you just kept saying, 'No! I don't wanna have to stay long, I _miss_ Cody!' What was I _supposed_ to do?" Hunter growled, lugging both he and Shawn's duffels as they stopped in front of their hotel door. Shawn pouted, tugging the key card from his pocket.

"Stop me..." He murmured in reply, turning the knob and shoving the door open. He stepped into the room, expecting to see Cody grinning up at him with his tongue lolling, and his tail wagging. He even half-hoped his puppy would jump on him in slow-motion like the movies.

Alas, he was met with neither of the aforementioned, and he frowned, instantly worried. "Cody! Cody-boy! Where are you?" When nothing but the quiet hum of the air conditioner met his call, he bit his lower lip. Hunter stepped in, as Shawn immediately darted from one empty crevice to the next in search of his new friend.

"What are you doing?"

"CODY'S GONE!" Shawn shouted, alarmed, as his eyes darted wildly back and forth. Triple H flinched in surprise, before giving the room a once over, realizing indeed that there was no Cody in sight... But the room was a little bit cleaner... Had the maid been in?

"Maybe the maid kidnapped him or something," Hunter suggested offhandedly, but he was jumped on by Shawn who was gripping his forearms with a frantic disbelief in his dark eyes.

"No! Hunter! We have to _find_ him!" HBK sounded desperate as he clung to his taller friend, anxiety obvious in the way he clutched onto him. Hunter would never admit it, but the sight of Shawn wallowing in misery was something that made his heart shatter, and he pulled his eyebrows together, before encircling the man in his huge arms, hefting him onto jelly-like legs. He knew what he was about to say, and he prayed he wouldn't regret it.

"Man-up, Michaels. We have a puppy to find."

* * *

A banging knock on the door, jerked John from his quiet reverie, and he started in surprise, causing Cody—previously resting on his abs—to jump too. "John! Open the door, I think I left my aftershave in here!" A deep, all-to-familiar voice sounded from the opposite side of the wood, and John groaned, realizing he'd fallen asleep in the middle of his movie, much like Cody.

"Hold on. I'm coming..." He grumbled, sliding off the bed, Cody leaping after him, curious as to who it was outside. Stepping over to the door, John tugged it open to reveal the tall, lanky form of Randy Orton, eying him through narrowed gray orbs, his forearm resting impatiently against the door pane. "What'd ya want?"

"I said I think I left my—" He paused, his eyes catching sight of the midnight colored pup at Cena's heel, watching him inquisitively. "Is that a dog?" John, slowly recovering from his nap, nodded.

"Yeah... His name's Cody. Pretty cute, huh?" Randy quirked an eyebrow at the older man.

"You make it sound like he's your new boyfriend or something. Why do you have a puppy with you?" He questioned, pulling himself into a full on vertical position and crossing his arms. John chuckled nervously.

"Look, I know the hotel doesn't allow pets, but I just found him outside my door, I swear. I only let him in, because he helped me find my key card," John informed, moving to sweep Cody into his arms, holding the puppy up for Randy to see clearly. "And because he's an adorable thing, really."

Randy leaned forward, eying the dog curiously, and cocking his head to the side much like Cena had done earlier. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could form words, Cody leaned forward and playfully licked his exposed lips, his tongue making contact with the pearly whites beneath.

"Agh!" Randy instantly retracted, his arm to his affronted mouth to wipe away the violation. He glared furiously at the puppy, speechless.

John laughed outright. "Hah, Cody's lovable like that. He's real friendly, you know. And I think he likes you."

Cody watched the lean figure of Randy droop, as the man sunk into a sort of cesspit of pity—disappointed in himself for having been caught off guard like that—the puppy couldn't help but wish to cuddle up next to his side. Something about his lithe body shape reminded him of Shawn and he struggled in John's grip.

"What is it, bud? You want me to give you to Randy?" Cody yelped to confirm John's assumption. "I don't think he likes you much, though..." The puppy barked again, this time more commandingly, and John reluctantly thrust him into Randy's unsuspecting grip.

"What—?" The Orton began, but before he could finish his question, Cody pawed his exposed collar bone—exposed by the unbuttoned fabric of his shirt—sniffing Randy's bare neck, wet nose leaving a cool trail along his skin. He was trying to see if perhaps Randy was alike with Shawn even more than just physically. But he instantly cocked his head at the scent that met his coal colored nose. He didn't _smell_ like Shawn.

But he did have some likeness that Cody couldn't quite place, and to his puppy mind, that was enough of a reason to love the man before him. With all the tenacity of a Golden Retriever, Cody began to furiously lick Randy's face in a loving flurry of dog-kisses.

Randy—taken aback by the sudden onslaught—nearly fell backwards with surprise, grunting as he attempted to stop the tongue on his face.

"Wow. He really _does_ like you... Well that's not fair. He didn't give _me_ the royal treatment..." John frowned, crossing his arms in a petulant pout. Randy growled.

"Shut-up and get 'im off me!"

"Oh, quit whining! He's just a baby, the worst thing he could do is bite your nose," John reprimanded, as Cody paused in his ministrations, to be sure he hadn't suffocated the man with his slobbery kisses. Before cuddling his head underneath Randy's chin, his velvety fur causing the tall man to stiffen, the muscles lining his forearms tensing around Cody's form.

"I don't get why he likes _you_ so much. I'm nicer." John muttered.

Randy's initial instinct was to drop the puppy to the floor, but he hesitated, as said puppy nuzzled the crook of his neck, his tiny heartbeat thumping lightly against his own chest. He paused, before he raised his opposite hand, gradually placing it against the furry animal's back and caressing the curve of his spine as he pet him carefully. Not quite sure why he was doing so in the first place.

"Aw. Who would've thought I'd live to see the day? Randy Orton cuddling up to a _puppy?_" John crooned, a jesting grin on his face. Randy shot him a particularly nasty glare as he gently brushed Cody's fur.

"I suggest you shut-up and give me my aftershave back, so I can leave, or you'll see the day when Randy Orton's fist knocked your teeth out in about three seconds," Randy hissed, his deep voice vibrating Cody's head, and causing the strangely comfortable puppy to bury his head closer, occasionally glancing over Randy's shoulder, in case Shawn went by.

"You're such an _angry_ man, Randy. And I don't have your aftershave, can't think of a reason _why_ I would have it in the first place... Now give Cody back, we're in the middle of watching a movie." John held up his hands demandingly, his brows furrowed. Randy took a step back, moving into the hallway, his hand wound protectively around Cody's body.

"You sure? I could've sworn I left it over here..."

"Positive. Cody. Now."

Randy swallowed thickly. "Why? He's not yours." John narrowed his eyes, already sensing where this conversation was going.

"So? I found him first."

"He likes me more."

"Randy. Do you really want to fight with me over Cody?"

Randy blinked, suddenly realizing that he was arguing with John... over a _puppy. _What was the world coming to?But just as he rethought his situation, and prepared to hand Cody back, the canine sat up and gave him a friendly lick under the jaw, his fur brushing against the sensitive skin of his collar bone.

"Yes."

John sighed. He should have _never_ listened to Cody. Now _The Legend Killer_ wanted him for himself. Silently, Cena wondered if perhaps Cody was a witch in disguise, using a spell on the two men to make them want to cuddle him to their chests like a pair of schoolgirls. John eyed the innocent puppy as he nibbled at Randy's collar, before nodding resolutely.

Yup. Definitely a witch.

* * *

"MY PUPPY'S MISSING!"

Shawn sobbed, banging his head against the nearest wall. Hunter grasped him by the neck of his t-shirt, to stop him. "Get a hold of yourself! Cody needs you to be a man. He could be out there _dying—_"

"NO! CODY!" This statement only brought on a whole new wave of angst, and Shawn's lower lip trembled at the thought of Cody being harmed. Triple H groaned, slapping his unoccupied hand to his forehead, that was _not_ what he'd intended.

"Hush, Shawn. If I hear one more peep out of you, I'll stop helping you look for him," Hunter threatened, and his partner instantly shut his mouth, but his lips remained in a perpetual pout.

It was only quiet for a mere second or two.

"B-But what are we gonna _do? _What if my Cody-boy's out crying somewhere, _alone?_" He protested, starting up another whining streak as the two made their way down the hall, catching sight of a stock still Randy Orton, where he stood outside John Cena's door.

"Let's just ask Orton if he's seen him first, okay?" Shawn grimaced, not at all pleased with having to speak with the crass younger man, but agreed for Cody's sake.

"Fine... But only for Cody-boy."

Cody froze in his coddles, nerves perfectly still, as a strong draft of a wonderfully familiar scent washed over him like a tidal wave of warmth. He felt Randy hesitate at his abrupt stillness, and before the man could react, Cody's boisterous bark ripped through the air like a knife through butter.

"ARP! ARP! ARP!"

Randy flinched at the harried yelping next to his ear, and shot an anxious glance at John, but just as Cena had stepped forward, moving to take Cody back in order to calm him, a holler cut in abruptly, causing the two to jump

"MY CODY-BOY!" Shawn's harsh voice sent a ringing through the other mens' ears, as they caught sight of a frantic Michaels running like a speed-demon, and arriving just in time to rip Cody from Randy's arms. The Orton blinked at Shawn who squeezed the puppy to his chest, as if he were some lifeline, Cody doggy-kissing him rapidly, as he barked excitedly.

"...Shawn?" John questioned, quite surprised to see the older man cuddling Cody. Suddenly, Hunter appeared, looking slightly irritated, as he caught sight of the small animal, his gaze stoic.

"Jeez, Cody. What the hell? Don't you ever run away like that again, or ol' Shawn over here'll go bat-shit crazy on me," He reprimanded, his big hand rubbing the ashamed puppy's head, in an absent gesture, though, Shawn could tell Hunter had been sort of worried too. Even though he'd rather babysit two year olds with guns than admit it.

"Uh... Am I missing something? You guys know Cody?" John cocked his head curiously, his arms crossing in confusion. Shawn glanced up from the scruff of fur he'd been rubbing his cheek against, to narrow his eyes at John suspiciously.

"Yes. I found him outside the arena last night. He's _my_ puppy." His eyes darted to Randy, who flinched at the icy stare. "What were _you two_ doing with him?"

"Oh, well. He ran into me, and I was just watching a movie with him. Then aftershave-boy here showed up and tried to take him away! I think he was going to try and keep him for himself." John smirked at Randy who mouthed the words, 'You fucking asswipe.'

But before Shawn could give Randy a proper verbal lashing, Hunter threw his arm around the older man's shoulders, and tugged him to his side. "Well, thanks for finding our dog, anyway. C'mon Shawn, we have a hotel room to get back to." And with that, Triple H carefully prevented the explosion that nearly imploded from Shawn's mouth, as he dragged him along back to their room.

Randy and John stood in the hallway, still slightly lost as to what was going on. Randy scratched his head awkwardly. "So... You think maybe _Hunter_ has my aftershave?"

John flicked Randy's ear as hard as possible.

* * *

"Why'd you stop me from kicking Orton's ass, Hunter?"

Shawn scowled at his partner, from where he lay, grumping on the cushion-like mattress, with his arms behind his head. Cody, who usually tried to spend as much time as he could with Shawn, had opted for settling beside Hunter—who had taken a kind of tolerance for him—because _The Heartbreak Kid_ was radiating such a pissed-off aura, the puppy was slightly fearful. Unfortunately, his obvious avoidance of Shawn, was putting said man even more on edge.

"I _stopped_ you, because you would have made a fool of yourself. Fighting with Randy Orton over a dog, would seem like a pretty small thing to get suspended for. Killing coworkers is illegal in the U.S. you know," Hunter murmured noncommittally, as he flipped through the most recent WWE Magazine, chuckling at a comment the editor had made on Randy's evil-ness—finding it ironic that the man had just been cuddling a puppy only seconds ago. Oh yeah, the guy was the _epitome_ of all the was despicable. Because when he was cuddling that puppy, he wasn't just cuddling it, he was cuddling it _evilly_.

Cody barked his agreement to Triple H's earlier comment, watching Shawn with furrowed brows, as he rested his muzzle on his black paws, where he lay against Hunter's thigh.

"Your sarcasm irks me." Shawn growled, turning on his side, hesitating and then sighing. "...Hey Cody-boy? I'm not angry anymore... So can you come lay beside _me_ now?" He whimpered, his back to the small puppy. Cody paused, before carefully leaping to his feet and creeping across the bed, Shawn oblivious to his slow progress towards him.

It was quiet, as HBK assumed Cody had decided to stay with Hunter, before abruptly he was pounced to his back, as his puppy launched himself to his stomach his back bent in a playful pose, tongue lolling. Shawn's grin could have cracked his face in half it was so big, as Shawn raised his arms to snuggle the furry creature to his chest. "I knew I was your favorite, Cody!"

Hunter rolled his eyes, flipping the magazine shut and tossing it lazily onto the bedside table, as he watched Cody lick Shawn's face as if it were a piece of ham. His face twisted into a scowl. It was _disgusting._ But maybe he was just biased. He didn't appreciate _anything_ licking _his_ Shawn's face. Ever.

HBK was still laughing heartily, Cody nuzzling into his hair, when he caught Hunter's irate glare. He quickly rolled the puppy onto his furry back to subdue the ball of energy, rubbing his belly, as he grinned over at _Triple H_ with a knowing expression. The aforementioned man blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

Shawn smirked. "Don't glare at Cody like you don't like him. I heard you earlier with John and Orton in the hallway when you called him _our_ dog. I know you secretly _love_ him!" He crooned, his eyebrows pulling together as Cody barked in agreement, his own big baby-blue eyes sparkling up at him.

"Hey, wait wait wait! I only said that to get Cena and Orton of our backs, and leave as soon as possible. I don't _love_ that runt. I was just trying to keep you from launching yourself at aftershave-boy okay?" Shawn rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"_Sure_ whatever." And he continued on with his Cody love fest, burying his nose into the puppy's irresistibly soft coat. Hunter scowled, crossing his arms as he eyed his partner suspiciously from where he stood at the corner of the bed, opening his mouth, preparing to repeat his earlier words, sensing Shawn's unbelieving air. But before he could make a sound, there was thudding knock against the hotel room door.

Casting Shawn a half-hearted reproachful stare, Hunter made his way over, _The Heartbreak Kid_ watching him curiously with Cody bundled in his arms. The taller man tugged the door open to reveal the hulking form of John Cena and—behind him—a lanky, muscular, tattooed Orton. He eyed the two, glancing back and forth.

"Since when did you two get so close? Now your knocking on doors together too?" Over his shoulder he noticed Shawn sliding off the bed and stepping up behind him, Cody dangling from his arms.

John sighed. "Randy just wanted to know if you had his aftershave. And I wanted to play with Cody!" Shawn eyed him with obvious dislike, from behind Hunter's shoulder, squeezing Cody closer in a possessive, protective manner. John quickly continued in an attempt to clear his name in _The Heartbreak Kid'_s book. "I swear if I'd known he was _your_ puppy, I'd have returned him much earlier, but he's really good company! We're best friends, and I didn't get to say goodbye when you took him!"

Randy scowled at John, shoving the man to the side, trying to get more door-space as he spoke. "Hey. I didn't _only_ come for my mysteriously-disappearing aftershave, _I_ wanted to see Cody too. He really likes me, you know."

Hunter turned his nose up at the two before him for their words, positively revolted by their sudden obsession with Shawn's puppy. He _swore_, was Cody on _everyone's_ Christmas List, this year?

Shawn was just as displeased with the two younger wrestlers. "Why should I have to share Cody with you guys? He's _my_ puppy. And he likes me more than both of you _combined_." HBK glared, as Cody absently licked the tan skin of his forearm. John noticed the movement, and an idea suddenly materialized in his mind, remembering the fact that the small black puppy could oddly understand him when he spoke to him.

"Well, why don't we ask _Cody_ if he wants to play with us?" He suggested, the puppy perking up at the emphasis on his name.

"Yeah, that sounds fair," Randy inputted, unawares to how childish he was acting. Shawn narrowed his eyes, before glancing at Cody conspiratorially and turning around so that the other men couldn't see.

"What do you think, Cody-boy? Do you _really_ wanna play with John and Orton?" He whispered, an obvious distaste for the previously mentioned men lacing his hushed voice. Cody seemed to contemplate this, before barking his consent, the comfortable memories of sleeping on John's stomach during that movie and licking Randy's exposed skin flashing through his mind.

Shawn frowned, not exactly pleased with his puppy's reply. But he sighed, before returning his gaze to the other wrestlers, hesitating as they all eyed him expectantly.

"...Cody said it was okay..." He muttered, shooting a downcast stare at the hotel room wall, as he forced himself to thrust Cody into John's grip, biting his lower lip to control himself. John grinned, apparently pleased with the outcome and rubbed his nose against Cody's.

"Aw! Thanks Cody! Your so _cute!_ Yes you are, _yes you are!_" He crooned, his minty fresh breath washing over the puppy's furry face, causing him to tilt his head forward and lap his tongue across his mouth, curious to see if his lips tasted the same as they smelled. And they did. "Aw, I knew you liked me _too!_ You were just being nice to Randy earlier, right?"

Hunter groaned, shaking his head in a disappointed gesture. He caught sight of Randy watching John and Cody with a frown, and remembered _The Viper'_s earlier reason for coming. "Oh, and Orton? I don't have your aftershave. Seriously, if you want to blame somebody, I'd bet you twenty bucks your DiBiase boy took it."

Randy paused, before his eyes grew wide as if he were having some sort of epiphany. Hunter rolled his eyes at the younger man's ignorance with a sigh, as the Orton slapped his palm to his forehead, cursing. It wasn't hard to guess what he'd just realized.

"Alright John, you've had your fun. Give me my Cody back," Shawn muttered, a perpetual pout marring his expression, his eyes never leaving the puppy's fur covered back. John frowned, snuggling Cody to his warm chest protectively.

"But... But I don't wanna."

"Yeah, and I haven't even held him yet," Randy—seemingly recovered from his moment of idiocy—added, casting Cena his signature viper-glare. John sneered at him, and shifted passed Hunter and Shawn, moving to their bed and settling down comfortably on its sheets.

"I'll stay in here. I _promise_. I just haven't seen such a cute puppy in _years_. And this one actually _likes_ me, so let me play with him for a little while longer." John looked up at Shawn his eyebrows pulled together, and bottom lip jutting out.

Now, normally Shawn would be immune to such faces—being a master himself—especially _John's_ pout, but Cody was curled in his arms, shooting him the very same pleading stare. And, well, of course there was _no way_ The Show Stopper could possibly say no. Cody was _adorable_.

"Fine... Just remember to share and... and play nicely," He mumbled grabbing a towel and grunting something about taking another shower because he was all sweaty from working out. John grinned, flopping Cody to his paws and crouching in front of him on the plushy bed like a tiger preparing to pounce.

"You hear that, bud? He said we could play!" He exclaimed and Cody barked excitedly, kneeling down in his own playful position, his tail wagging so violently his entire back side was shaking back and forth mischievously.

And as he launched at John's huge form, Hunter huffed, plopping onto the armchair in the corner, taking absolutely _no_ pleasure in the situation, while Randy stood, his tall form leaning against the wall, arms crossed tightly, as he watched Cena roll around on the sheets with the furry black ball of energy.

Hunter sensed the tension flowing off of _The Viper_ in frustrated waves and ran his hand through his long hair. Jeez, this situation was turning into a wrestler-filled _soap opera. _And he was seriously starting to feel like the only _sane_ man in the room.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone had conked out.

Of course, they were all absolutely exhausted from the Raw screening the night before, and normally they spent their Tuesdays napping in the hotel rooms, anyway because the next day they'd be boarding a plane.

John had passed out on the bed, his mouth open as he snored lightly. At his feet, Randy lay with his arms spread out at full length and his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed deeply, Cody curled up at the crook where his neck met his shoulder. Shawn was hugging a pillow to his chest, his face buried in its cushy softness, most likely imagining it was Cody's delicate fur. Hunter was snoring away on the armchair, his head thrown back, looking every bit the tired old man, he was sometimes jokingly called.

But—in a way—they were all a bunch of rambunctious kids every once in a while, wiped out from playing too hard.

The door to the hotel room was propped open with one of Hunter's boots, in case someone came looking for Randy and John, seeing as how they weren't in their rooms and they were sans the cell phones. Though they hadn't counted on dozing off all at the same time, so actually—if a stranger wanted to—they could easily walk in and steal whatever they wanted.

Fortunately, their floor was pretty secure, and the only people allowed up there were WWE staff. Speaking of which...

Cody whimpered, as his stomach growled for food once more. He twisted in his rolled up position against Randy's neck. His bright blue eyes blinked as he cleared the sleep from his vision—along with the images of meat. Tugging himself to his furry black paws, Cody lightly stepped across the large bed to Shawn, lazily licking his face in order to wake the older man.

"Uhn, not _now_ Hunter..." HBK muttered, lifting a slow hand to swipe away Cody's wet tongue. Said puppy frowned, falling back onto his bottom with a whine. He was _starving_ and his stomach growled again as if to reiterate this statement.

Moving to his paws once more, Cody prepared to go and lick John's face in an attempt to awake the man, but before he could begin to move towards him, a fruity scent suddenly wafted into his nostrils. He cocked his head, as if that would help him understand what the strangely becoming smell was, as he saw someone walk past the door.

Instinctively, he leaped off the bed, casting a reluctant glance at Shawn's slumbering body. He'd be back before his Shawn even knew he'd left. _Yeah. _And with that comforting thought in mind, he bounded out the door in search of the yummy scent that had drifted by.

Jeff Hardy popped another skittle into his anticipating mouth, as he glanced from room number to room number, curious as to which was his. He and a couple of the Smackdown wrestlers that were supposed to be appearing at the Pay-Per-View that Sunday had gone ahead and caught a flight over to the Raw staff's hotel, so that they'd all be together for the screening and there wouldn't be confusion later. He wasn't going to be on the Smackdown episode they were filming that night anyway, so he had a day to kill, before the Raw brand packed up their things and flew down to Florida.

Once he'd reached the end of the hall he stopped, scratching his head in confusion. "Well dammit, where the hell is my room? I could've sworn they said eight-oh-seven... But it _could've_ been seven-thirty-three..."

"Arp! Arp!"

Jeff froze at the barks, spinning around in surprise. A small charcoal colored puppy was at his feet, it's eyes as clear as spring water staring intently at his bag of skittles in his left hand. Jeff cocked an eyebrow, inwardly wondering if the hotel even allowed dogs.

"Uh... Hi, puppy."

"Arp!" It yelped again, carefully padding closer, blue orbs locked on the red skittle wrap. Jeff glanced around in search of the puppy's owner, and—catching no one in sight—flopped onto his butt, dangling the skittles in front the puppy.

"You want one of these?" He questioned, and the puppy yapped in answer, jumping from paw to paw excitedly. Jeff's eyebrows raised. "Huh. I wonder what your name is, tiny." He searched the dogs furry covered neck in search of a collar, and noticed the thin black leather wound around it, with the name, _Cody_ scrawled on it in capital letters.

He frowned. Whomever thought up that name obviously didn't get an 'A' for creativity... If he had a puppy, he'd name it... Like, Sparky or something.

"Cody, huh? Cute." He muttered for good measure. The puppy barked in agreement, his eyes still watching the skittles as if it were some sort of wondrous deity who's existence only took place in fairy tales and drug corners—much like the way Jeff _constantly_ viewed skittles.

He allowed a small grin to quirk up at the corners of his mouth. He and Cody had something in common. He nodded. He could grow to like this puppy.

"I can see you really want a skittle, huh? Here, but only one. They're a delicacy in certain third-world-countries, you know."

And with that Jeff dipped his fingers into the bag carefully, _gradually_ extracting a red colored skittle, the white S on it's front symbolizing its tasty, delicious, addictive properties.

He held it out for Cody, who instantly lapped it up from the surface of his palm, and swallowed it only seconds later. Jeff was watching him very closely, gaging the puppy's reaction to the sweet, tangy tantalizing flavor of the skittle.

Cody paused, allowing the taste to sink into to his sensitive taste buds, relishing in the rainbow tinted flavor. He blinked once the skittle's remnants finally disintegrated into nothing more than a hollow aftertaste. A low rumble ignited in the back of his throat, a _need_ for another delectable bead of candy goodness, and—without properly thinking—he pounced onto the curious form of Jeff Hardy, shoving the man backwards and onto the carpet of the hall, licking his face viciously, tasting the remains of skittles on his lips as he did so.

Jeff was taken aback and he grunted as he was coated in dog-spit, Cody having taken a liking to his wonderfully sweet candy-drug.

"I-I... I guess that... that means you like 'em then?" He managed out in between licks, as Cody continued to dog-kiss him, in order to taste skittles and in thanks for letting him have one in the first place.

Yup. Jeff was now officially 'up there' on his, "Humans I Like" list. Along with Shawn, John, Randy and—_Maybe—_Hunter. Well, the big man was, but Cody'd never say so.

By now, Jeff was gasping for air, and he dropped his skittles onto the floral carpet of the hotel hallway before his arms flung up to grasp Cody in his hold, tugging him back and away from his face. "Hah... Jeez, Cody. You trying to kill me?"

Cody seemed to grin, as he licked his jowls and nudged his damp nose against Jeff's upper arm, silently asking for more skittles. Jeff laughed outright, realizing he'd accidentally abandoned his skittles—an act he used to think he was incapable of—and he hurriedly reached for them, pouring a handful into his opened palm, his opposite arm holding Cody down to keep the puppy from pouncing on him once more.

"Here ya go, boy," Jeff said cheerily, plucking an orange skittle from his bunch, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, his dark painted nails making the candy sphere appear even brighter and more inviting. Cody's tail wagged vigorously in anticipation as Jeff placed the skittle on his outstretched tongue. He instantly curled it into his mouth, savoring the tangy citrus taste.

Jeff grinned, obviously amused with the puppy's sudden liking to skittles. He'd never heard of a canine who ate candy... He raised the hand that wasn't carrying skittles, in order to scratch behind his left ear, recalling hearing about that being one of a dog's favorite spots. Cody's eyes closed in content, and he snuggled his muzzle into the thin cloth of Jeff's black tank, as if to return the pleasing gesture.

Jeff continued to rub behind his ear, as he stuck a purple skittle in his mouth—his favorite, his cheeks sunk in as he puckered his lips, cherishing the taste. Ah, _yes_.

Cody sniffed along his torso, eying the four remaining skittles in Jeff's palm. One yellow, two green, and one purple. Cody's gaze fixed on the violet tinted one, the image of _The Enigma'_s indulgent expression as he chewed down on his own purple skittle constantly replaying in his mind's eye.

Jeff noticed the puppy's stare, and lifted the purple candy in his fingers. "_You_ want a purple one too?" Cody barked in confirmation.

Jeff gnawed his bottom lip as he thought over the decision, his eyes catching sight of the pouting blue orbs looking sullenly up at him. "...B-But I _love _the purple ones..."

Cody's puppy look didn't wane, as he bowed his head with a depressed air, as if to say: "Well, okay. I-I didn't want one, a-anyway..." Jeff's lower lip quivered, a hurt expression marring his face.

"...Er, but you can have it..." He said quietly, his voice thick with reluctance as he gently held out the purple skittle, fighting to keep it from shaking. Cody perked up instantly, his tongue lolling and tail bobbing. He launched forward to engulf nearly all of Jeff's hand in his mouth, as he sucked on the skittle.

After a moment of agonizing torture, Jeff finally found the voice to ask the question that had been resting patiently on the tip of his tongue. "S-so, did you like it?" Cody paused, licking his jaws, before pouncing to his paws and surprising Jeff. He barked eccentrically, bouncing around on _The Enigma_'s belly, as if he were on Speed.

Jeff couldn't resist chuckling at the ecstatic puppy, as the fur ball buried his nose against his collar bone, in a grateful gesture. "So I guess it's your favorite too?" He presumed, gulping the remaining three in his mouth and using both his free hands to scruff Cody's fur affectionately. Cody yelped, 'yes' to his question. Jeff tugged the puppy close to his face, puckering his lips for a dog-kiss. Said puppy complied full-heartedly.

"You know, Cody. I think this is the start of a beautiful, skittle-loving, friendship."

Cody licked his lips once more, nuzzling their noses together, as if to say: "Yes, indeed."

* * *

"Mm..."

Randy rolled to his left, grasping a handful of sheets and tugging it towards him as a draft of cool air washed over him. He grunted, the nape of his neck suspiciously cold, when mere minutes earlier it had been the warmest part of his body. His hand reached up absently to caress the naked skin in the aforementioned spot, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. His eyes squinted in dazed confusion.

What was he missing? He felt as if something had been taken from him... But what?

And then almost as if he'd been whacked in the skull with a baseball bat, he jerked into a sitting position, gray eyes jerking back and forth wildly in search of the black puppy he'd grown to enjoy.

Unfortunately he saw no sign of his signature pitch as night fur. "Cody?" Randy's deep, guttural voice caused John to stir from his slumber. He cracked a blue eye open, his hand raising to swipe a bit of drool from his lip as he eyed Randy with apparent agitation.

"Why are you yelling?" He grumbled. Randy scowled at him.

"I wasn't." John seemed honestly surprised by his words.

"You sure?"

"...Yeah." John shrugged, tugging the pillow underneath his head closer to his body.

"Oh. Okay then, goodnight." Randy rolled his eyes, moving his foot to jab against the older man's abs. John jumped, as if he'd already fallen asleep in the small span of two seconds from when he'd spoken, and he tumbled off the bed in a heap, hitting the carpet with a dull thud and a dazed, "Ow..."

"You're an idiot. Now what'd you do with Cody?" Randy questioned, leaning over the bedside to see John attempting to sit up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't do anything with Cody... I thought he went to sleep next to you," He muttered, finally gaining full consciousness, and becoming alert. Well, as alert as a man like Cena could be anyway. Randy swallowed hard.

"...Uh, John?"

Said man's eyes narrowed at the worry that seeped into _The Viper_'s tone. "What?"

"I think Cody's missing."

The speed with which Shawn had appeared at their side, caused both of the men to cry out in girlish surprise.

"Cody's _what?_"

His voice was dangerously low, and oozing enough venom to make _The Legend Killer_ himself piss his pants. The hissed question jostled Hunter from his light rest and he groaned once he realized Shawn's state of mind at the moment.

Jeez. _Now_ they were in for it.

* * *

"Hey, Cody? Won't your owner be looking for you, soon?"

Jeff sat with his back against the wall, Cody lounging complacently between his knees as they shared the remnants of his last skittle bag. The puppy seemed to flinch at his comment, and he cast a worried glance in the direction of the open door leading to Shawn and Hunter's room.

Jeff followed his gaze. "Is that your room?" He hesitated. "Wait, so does that mean that you belong to one of the wrestlers?" The Hardy brother questioned, astonished. No way, one of Raw's wrestlers was harboring a furry fugitive! Albeit, an adorably awesome furry fugitive, but a fugitive nonetheless!

Cody barked his consent, returning his pure blue eyes sending a strange shiver down Jeff's spine. The man wasn't sure why he thought so, but Cody had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, which was peculiar, because he'd never thought he would think a puppy's iris's were all that great. Maybe it was the artist in him talking. He shrugged to himself.

"You've got a pair of the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, you know that? My last girlfriend's eyes—and trust me, I'd thought _they_ were nice—have got _nothing_ on yours. Really, they're not just blue. They look almost _transparent._ And since your so innocent. It shows through them and makes them even _more_ appealing. I sort of wish _my_ eyes were so fascinating. I'd get laid at _least_ seven times a day!"

Cody cocked his head to the side, curious as to what the hell the man before him was going on about. Jeff noticed his confused stare, and shut his mouth with a self-depreciating laugh. "Sorry, Cody. I tend to ramble sometimes. It comes with the ADD."

Cody lifted onto his haunches, in order to lick Jeff's cheek as if say, "I forgive you for being kind of weird." Jeff grinned, planting his own kiss at the top of the puppy's fuzzy forehead. He opened his mouth, about to speak when a sudden shout caused both he and Cody's heads to whip in the direction of the open door it had come from.

"OW! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T _DOGNAP_ CODY!"

Jeff cocked his eyebrow, as John Cena came tuck-and-rolling out the hotel room, a frantic expression on his face as he darted towards the two in the direction of the emergency stairwell, constantly glancing over his shoulder as if he were being hunted by some deadly predator. And to John—well, he practically _was_.

Jeff Hardy was to his feet in seconds, his abrupt movement catching the eyes of the hysterical man, and he skidded to a halt the instant he noticed the small furry form of Cody, bundled in Jeff's arms, cerulean blue orbs watching him curiously.

"BUD!" John pivoted on the heel of his tennis shoe, darting to Jeff's side just as Shawn came stomping out the door, with narrow-eyed glare that would put _The Viper_'s to shame. "Jeff, I don't know what the hell you're doing with Cody, but hurry and hand him over or Michaels will go psycho-protective-father on _both_ our asses!"

Jeff cast a bewildered glance at Cody. "_Shawn Michaels _is your owner?" Cody yapped cheerfully, doggy-grinning in the direction of the No. 1 man on his aforementioned "Humans I Like" list.

Shawn wasted no time at all materializing beside the two men, the absolute rage that radiated off of him, causing them to flinch away. He eyed Jeff. "You. What are you doing with _my_ Cody." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

And although Jeff was always intimidated by the older, more experienced wrestler, he stood his ground, his eyes never leaving Shawn's. "He wanted some of my skittles. So I gave him some." Cody barked his assent, leaning forward in Jeff's hold to lap at Shawn's bare forearm, seeing as how the man was standing so close, practically nose to nose with Jeff himself.

"I see. Well your skittles are gone, Hardy. So give me Cody back." As he spoke, Randy and Hunter appeared from the open doorway of the hotel room, rushing over to the two unawares to Jeff's involvement in the predicament.

"Shawn! Don't do anything you might regret!" Hunter was shouting, hesitating as he made his way over to the three wrestlers, noticing how Shawn _wasn't_ beating John to death with a vending machine. Once he reached them, he scratched the back of his head—hair frazzled from when Shawn went ballistic—oblivious to the tension. "...Wait. Why aren't you killing John? And why is skittle-boy here?"

"I resent that," Jeff commented, narrowing his eyes in the older man's direction.

"Turns out skittle-boy—"

"Hey!"

"Had Cody in his clutches the _whole_ time," Shawn informed, ignorant to Jeff's interruption, his hands to his waist, as he shot the man an accusing stare. Hunter's eyebrows pulled together, as his gaze lowered from Jeff's face to the ecstatic animal in his arms—ecstatic for the fact that every one of his favorite people were all within each other's breathing space, it was like a puppy's dream come true!

"_Cody. _I think you're partly at fault as well. I _told_ you, _man_ to _mammal_, not to leave Shawn or mine's supervision. And did you listen? I don't think so." Shawn smacked Hunter's bicep.

"Don't blame Cody, he's just a baby!" The older man reprimanded, turning his gaze to level with Cody's, grinning from ear to ear. "Give me my puppy now, skittle!" He ordered, already reaching for the puppy.

Hunter acted abruptly, wrapping his arm around Shawn's neck and tugging the smaller man away. "Uh-uh, I don't think so, buddy! You do _not_ reward him for his recklessness. Besides, you're partly at fault too. You told me you'd keep an eye on him, and he escaped. So, I'm officially grounding _both_ of you."

Shawn's jaw dropped and Cody yelped in dissent. _The Game_ eyed the puppy, before releasing Shawn and forcibly extricating him from Jeff's grip. "Hush you. You're under room arrest, and you're not allowed to even _breathe_ Shawn's air." He said harshly, plopping the puppy one-handedly into Randy's unsuspecting arms, his other hand holding back Shawn at the chest.

"You're so _mean!_ We're _so_ over, Hunter! I swear it!" Hunter smiled.

"You don't mean that."

"I _do!_" HHH ushered for the remaining men to follow him as he dragged Shawn along by the shirt collar. Cody was pouting, curled in Randy's hold, looking every bit the image of a child who's favorite flavor of lollipop had been violently taken away.

"_We _can still play with him, right?" John questioned, sticking close to Randy's side as he rubbed behind Cody's ear with his two forefingers, in order to occupy his mind and keep his thoughts off Shawn who he was currently barred from making any kind of connection with.

"Yup, it's only _Show Stopper_ over here."

Jeff started at Triple H's words. "Then me too?" Hunter shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess..." He muttered. "I still don't see what the pull is..." He continued in a more subdued tone, casting Cody—who was feeling slightly better—an irked glance.

* * *

They piled into the room, tying Shawn down to the bed in quite a kinky fashion, by way of the white sheets—wrists to bedposts, with a clean sock shoved in his mouth. Put there by Hunter after he finally got fed up with the man's whining. Jeff, John and Randy were curled up at the foot of the bed, a bowl of popcorn and a separate bowl of skittles between them—the supplements that substituted for dinner along with a couple of Cokes. Cody resting comfortably on John's thigh as Jeff popped him the occasional skittle and Randy fed him a piece of popcorn every once in a while.

All their eyes were glued to the screen, staring open-mouthed, absolutely transfixed by the images that flashed by, finding themselves oddly captivated by the movie's enticing plot twists. They realized they were thinking thoughts like: "Who cares if this is a chick-flick, it's so damn _great_!" and "Why don't _I_ transform into a werewolf?" and "What the hell is with that vampire dude? He's such an ass to her! Leave him, leave him _now!_" and "_Dayum!_ That Jacob kid is—" Well. You get the idea.

_Twilight 2: New Moon _would forever be imprinted on their innocent minds.

"Hey. You think maybe we should give Cody a bath? I mean, he might be really dirty, since he was outside and all..."

The credits of _New Moon_ were scrolling across the screen, as John glanced to Shawn and Hunter for a reply to his statement, his hand absently petting Cody's furry head, where it rested on his lap. Jeff and Randy were in the process of picking the bits of skittle and popcorn from the carpet and tossing them—Or Randy was tossing them, Jeff was feeding the fallen skittles to Cody.

The sock had been—thankfully-removed from Shawn's mouth, by way of his signature puppy eyes in Hunter's direction, and said HBK spoke from his still tied down position. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. My Cody-boy could probably do with a bath. But if he doesn't like it, you take him out immediately, got it?" He shot John a warning glare and the man nodded quickly, shifting to his feet.

"Wait. I want Orton to do it. Out of the three of you Cody-lovers, he seems the most responsible. No offense," Hunter ordered, from where he lounged beside Shawn on the bed, having been bored into near submission by the movie they'd been watching and just now deciding to speak. Everyone else had thought he'd died and gone to Hunter heaven.

John grimaced. Apparently not.

"_Fine."_ He was none to pleased, as he gently handed Cody over to Randy who took him carefully, cradling him to his chest, as the puppy saddled up to him with a distracted lick against his bare collar, eyes glued to Shawn's trapped form.

Randy headed over to the bathroom, not at all sure of what he was really doing, but he held Cody to his chest with one hand as he knelt by the tub-side, turning the customary knobs as the water began to flow out, with a repetitive tattoo of light taps.

He adjusted the temperature, sticking his hand in the steady stream every second or so, being sure to keep it nice and warm. Once he got a comfortable heat, he stuck the rubber stopper in the drain, feeling much like a father washing his child for the first time, as the water level began to rise. Cody, all the while, staring out the door at Shawn.

After it was about three inches off the bottom, Randy eased the water flow, glancing down at Cody.

"Okay, Cody. You ready?" He questioned rhetorically, but the puppy barked in reluctant confirmation anyway. With a small smile, Randy held Cody up at eye level, his own gray orbs staring reassuringly into his shimmering blue ones. "You'll be fine. Promise. And if you don't like it, I'll be here to pull you out immediately okay?"

Cody seemed to nod, his eyebrows tugged into a pout. Randy could barely force himself to set him into the hot water, his paw pads making contact with the smooth surface of the tub bottom. When Cody didn't yelp or leap up, Randy cupped his hands under the light trill of water and, once his palms were filled with warm H2O, he moved to pour it over Cody's midnight colored fur.

The next few moments were something of a blur—as, almost instantaneously, a humongous puff of smoke erupted from the tub, knocking Randy backwards. The loud _POOF_ that resounded afterwards, caused Hunter, John and Jeff to dash to the bathroom entrance in surprise.

Coughing, Hunter attempted to wave away the smoke, "What the hell _is_ this, Orton?"

"Yeah, what'd you _do?_" Jeff added, eyes beginning to water from the gray smog. But before Randy could reply—most likely suffocating in the sooty vapor that engulfed the bathroom, something darted through the three men in the doorway, catching all of them off guard as they fell to their butts in surprise.

"What the—?"

"AGH! HOLY SHIT-CAKES! WHAT THE—WHO THE _HELL_ ARE YOU?" Shawn's shout pierced their ears, and they scrambled to their feet, Hunter never having moved so fast in his life. As the smoke dissipated they saw something their minds would never be able to forget.

There. On top of Shawn's constricted body, was a pale, slight, black haired—_stark—naked_ boy who looked no older than twenty, in the process of nuzzling his decidedly _human_ nose into the crook of the positively _freaked_ Shawn Michaels.

Usually, Hunter would have gone into his signature protective, possessive mode and would've launched himself at the intruder, but this wasn't _usually_ and he was far too disturbed to even breathe. He and the other two cognizant wrestlers gaped at the naked boy snuggling up to Shawn's defenseless self, eyes wide with disbelief and "What-The-Fuck?"-ness glazing over their faces.

"GUYS?" Shawn yelped, attempting to shove the boy off of him, but his appendages were bound, so he was finding the task rather difficult. The boy paused, in his nuzzling—cocking his head to the side, curiously. Shawn froze, his eyes locking with the stranger's. Frantic cobalt tinted orbs fastened on a pair of eyes he'd never felt were so familiar. Aquamarine hued innocence stared back at him, blinking silently, a dot of confusion flashing through them as they watched him adoringly.

Shawn sucked in a breath, gawking—slack-jawed—at the brunette straddling him with a puzzled frown pulling at the corners of his particularly human lips. No. No effing way. It wasn't possible... Shawn's brain felt as if it'd just been high-voltage electrocuted, blown to Timbuktu and then eaten by a diseased lion. _Yeah_. It was _that_ bad.

He couldn't believe the name that was about to fall from his mouth. "C-Cody...?" The boy grinned, crouching down, dangerously close to his face.

What happened next, caused all _four_ of the currently conscious men, to feint from pure, unadulterated _horror. _The nudist's—strangely _dry—_nose met with Shawn's as he rubbed them together affectionately, before bowing his head as he prepared to show his Shawn how much he loved him.

He stuck out his—_human—_tongue and dragged it across Shawn's parted lips, before exclaiming:

"Shawn!"

Oh, _boy_.

* * *

Is it weird to find my own story adorable? ...Oh well.

Reviews and ConCrit are welcome!

Thank you for reading, I'd like to know if this is worth continuing or not.


	2. Educating the Uneducated

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.

**Warning:** SLASHY, MCSLASH: Don't like, don't read

I feel so grateful! THANK YOU for all the reviews! You guys are the center of my writing existence, I hope you know. So please keep reviewing, it makes me all happy and fluttery inside.

**Note:** None of the wrestlers are married or have kids in this, just for story's sake, okay? I want this story to be cute and funny, not full of angst (not that I don't like angst) and adultery. It's just easier this way.

* * *

About three things Hunter was absolutely positive.

First, Cody—the puppy—pulled a freaking Houdini act while Randy was bathing him, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Second, a completely _naked_ guy came out of the smoke and was currently straddling Shawn while licking his face and snuggling him like a horny dog.

And third, Hunter was unconditionally and irrevocably _confused_.

"Wait. Did you just call that guy _Cody?_" Jeff questioned, just as lost as the rest of the men, and scratching his rainbow tinted hair in complete befuddlement.

Cody—if that's who he _really_ was—started at his name and turned his head, gleaming blue eyes finding Jeff's form, before a toothy grin spread across his face like liquid nitrogen.

"Jeffy!" He exclaimed, pouncing onto the man and sending him to the carpet of the hotel room floor, snuggling his—shockingly—_delectably_ soft hair underneath Jeff's chin, while simultaneously nuzzling his cheek against said man's chest.

And that's when Jeff saw_ it_. "It" being a black strip of leather tied securely around the boy's bare neck, CODY written in the signature silver sharpie on it's back. His eyes widened. No _way._

"Uh... Guys? Am I the _only_ one a _little_ weirded out by _this?_" Jeff inquired, indicating to the makeshift collar—but finding himself _slightly_ distracted by the—surprisingly _defined—_muscular body on top of him, radiating a comfortable heat as the boy cuddled up to him. Jeff had to admit, whoever the guy was, he was indeed quite adorable... for a guy.

But before any of the other men in the room could react to the Hardy's earlier inquiry, Cody—if that's who he was—lifted his head to smile at the man, crystal blue eyes seeming to grin along with him. Jeff's breath hitched the moment their eyes met. The very same beautiful electric cerulean colored orbs he'd admired only hours before on the face of a puppy named Cody, were beaming back at him through the face of a decidedly _human_ boy.

He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing, and gradually raised his hand to run his fingers through the young man's hair—just as velvety fluffy as Cody's fur—at the motion the naked boy's smile grew even wider and he closed his eyes in pleasure, resting his chin over Jeff's heart in contentment. Jeff felt his body temperature rise at the sight, but he allowed a grin nonetheless.

This was definitely the Cody Jeff knew—and was now strangely attracted to... Not that he'd say that out loud. Being attracted to a puppy turned human, wasn't exactly something you'd wanna write home about. Especially if that human was of the _male_ variety.

"Um, sorry to break up you guys' little moment, but, uh, do you think you could tell me_ who_ this little fucker is, and why the hell he's here?" Hunter cut in, finally catching hold of his disoriented mind, and finding himself furious with the coddling of _his_ Shawn that had gone on mere minutes ago.

Jeff jumped at Hunter's voice, the sound breaking him from his reverie. He cleared his throat, forcing his gaze away from Cody's and slowly raising himself into a sitting position, Cody sliding off of him to sit on his own butt as well, hand moving to clasp hold of Jeff's black tank, in a "lost-puppy" sort of way. No pun intended.

Jeff cast him a small smile, before glancing from Randy, to John, to Hunter with a slight frown of discomfort, as he knew the three men would not believe what he was about to say.

"You guys, I think this is—"

"He's my Cody-boy! Hunter, that's Cody! Look, he's wearing the collar!" Shawn interrupted, in the midst of untying his other wrist from the bedpost—having already freed one hand. Everyone's eyes were on him, and Cody simpered at him, shifting to rest his cheek against the mattress's side, as Shawn attempted to free himself.

Hunter was watching his partner as if he'd grown another head out of his ass. "Shawn... Have you taken your medicine?" Shawn glared at him.

"_I_ don't _take_ medicine, _Hunter_," He hissed through clenched teeth, finally releasing himself from his constraints and clambering off the bed to place himself beside Cody's curious self, hand raising to tug at the boy's collar. "And this is definitely the collar I made for Cody. No doubt about it."

"I've got to agree with Shawn." Jeff consented, lightly tugging Cody away from Shawn who was unintentionally manhandling him. Hunter scowled at him. "Not about the medicine thing, about this guy being Cody. Just look at him. He's got the same eyes, and his hair feels _exactly_ like Cody's fur, I swear to you. Plus the collar should be enough proof."

John and Randy exchanged glances—not wanting to be left out—before the two of them knelt in front of the unclothed Cody, a skeptical expression crossing their faces. John allowed a sort of crooked smile to spread across his lips, as he examined the young boy's face. "Well, he _is_ one cute kid, I'll give him that..." John muttered, noting the high cheek bones, and naturally tanned skin.

"I _know_ right? That's what _I_ thought!" Jeff agreed, with a grin, his hand raising in order to gently disentangle Cody's fingers from his tank and—instead—lacing their hands together comfortably in an attempt to preoccupy the young man's mind, seeing as how he was getting all the attention from everyone.

Cody watched their entwined fingers interestedly, more than likely confused by his sudden humanoid appendages. "So, you said his hair feels like Cody's fur, right?" John asked, glancing at Jeff in his peripherals, as he crouched before the boy. Jeff nodded in confirmation, and Cena lifted his large hand to stroke Cody's midnight kissed hair, unawares to the affectionate way he was doing so.

His dark blue eyes widened at the velveteen silk that graced his calloused fingertips, jaw dropping open in disbelief. "Woah, he's right, it feels _just like_ Cody's fur. The resemblance is uncanny!" Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"_Uncanny?_"

"Shut-up and touch his head!" John demanded, grabbing hold of Randy's tattooed wrist and sticking his hand on top of a surprised Cody's hair. His all-encompassing hand, nearly as big as the boy's head.

The moment _The Viper_'s skin met with Cody's hair, gradually his irritated glower morphed into dumbfounded bewilderment, and his hand shifted back and forth as he ran his palm over Cody's head, reveling in the familiar smoothness.

Cody leaned into his touch, nuzzling the inside of Randy's wrist as he did so, eyes closing in delight. The aforementioned man's ears grew red at the boy's obvious rapture, and he retracted his hand quickly, embarrassed.

"Is that Cody's fur _or what?_" John questioned rhetorically, his signature dimpled smile on his face. Randy swallowed and nodded blankly, gray orbs gazing openly at the young man who was smiling at him satisfactorily, licking his lips absently. The back of Randy's neck flushed to match his crimson ears and he hurriedly glanced away. Confused by his sudden shyness. Randy Orton was _never_ shy, but Cody was making his heart rate quicken in quite a suspicious fashion.

"See? What'd I tell ya, Hunter? He's _definitely_ my Cody-boy!" Shawn stated indignantly, grinning over at Cody expectantly, who's attention was caught at the sound of his name, and the boy nodded at Shawn's words, fingers squeezing Jeff's hand, as they were still laced together.

Hunter curled his lip at the young man, fists to his hips. "Well, whatever. Even if he _is_ Cody, how in the hell did it even happen in the first place? Because I'm pretty damn sure, dogs _don't_ transform into humans during their baths."

Everyone hesitated at Hunter's truthful words, all lost in curious thought. Jeff perked up when an idea came to him. "Wait, Orton. _You_ were the one washing him, weren't you? What'd you do?"

Randy scowled, not at all pleased to be put in the hot seat, as all eyes watched him questioningly.

"Nothing. I just turned the hot water on, then stuck him in and poured it on him. After that he kind of exploded..." He muttered, crossing his arms as he tried to recall anything out of the ordinary that he'd done, but nothing came to mind. Shawn stuck his lip out in a thinking position.

"Maybe it was the water... Hunter! Retrieve me a cup of hot water!" HBK demanded, absentmindedly glancing down at Cody, and—in turn—noting his current state of undress. "And a pair of boxers would be nice too."

Hunter sighed, a glower on his face as he stomped over to the beat up duffel at the foot of the bed and tugged a pair of Shawn's boxers out, tossing them at the older man, before grabbing a plastic cup from the bathroom counter, and turning on the tap.

"_Thank you, _Mr. Sourpuss. Okay, Hardy, you distract him. And I'll pull the underwear on!" Shawn said cheerfully, motioning for Jeff to stand to his feet. Jeff nodded.

"Sure. C'mon Cody!" He grinned, moving close to the young man and hauling him by his arms to his feet. Cody beamed back, leaning forward to lick Jeff's cheek affectionately, large blue eyes gleaming up at him.

Jeff froze. A shiver tingling down his spine. He forced himself to look away from Cody's adorably confused expression, a dash of red heating his face, as he raised his forearm to wipe the damp saliva from his cheek.

Cody tilted his head, curious as to why Jeff wouldn't look him in the eye, and why the pulse at his neck was jumping at an alarming speed. But before he could move towards him, with the intention of examining the thudding vein just beneath the pale flesh, Shawn caught his attention.

"Alright, Cody-boy, sit on the bed so I can cover your indecent little self up," HBK demanded, leniently pushing Cody's bare—surprisingly muscular—shoulder in the direction of the hotel bed.

Hunter returned, just in time to see the nude Cody plop himself comfortably onto his comforter, bare butt making contact with the blankets.

"Wha—_Aw!_ Shawn, he's _naked!_ Are you trying to contaminate our bed with his... _nakedness?_"

"Aw, shaddup Hunter. Cody's always been naked on our bed. Only _now_, he's human." Shawn rolled his eyes at his partner's immaturity—something Hunter would've earlier dubbed impossible—as he slid the black boxers on passed Cody's feet and up his slim, bare legs, stopping at the top of his thighs. "Lift up, Cody-boy." He smiled, Cody moving to use his hands to raise his lower torso, as Shawn slid the shorts over his bottom and around his waist.

"There! Good, Cody!" Shawn cooed, running his fingers through Cody's short, black hair, while taking the cup of warm water from a reluctant Hunter.

Cody giggled at the euphoric feeling that began at his scalp—elicited by Shawn's fingers—and coiled around itself at the pit of his stomach. _This_ was precisely the reason why Cody was absolutely _in love_ with Shawn. Or at least one of the reasons.

The other five men in the room, were oblivious to Cody's inner delight, and they all surrounded him as Shawn flopped ungraciously onto the bed beside the boy, one arm winding around the boy's shoulders and drawing him close. Cody couldn't help it when he snuggled up to Shawn's side—Shawn being warm, and loving and all that.

"Okie-Dokie, Codester! I want ya to be real nice and calm, okay? I'm just gonna pour some water on your arm to see if ya turn back into a puppy, alright? _Okay, Cody-boy?_" Shawn cooed, planting a kiss on Cody's pale forehead reassuringly, as he carefully tugged his forearm towards him, with the hand that held the cup of warm water.

Cody nodded his consent. Of course, Cody'd agree to anything, if it was _Shawn_ who was asking. _The Heartbreak Kid_ grinned, and allowed the young boy to rest his head complacently against his collar bone, as he began to tilt the cup, ever so slightly, its warm contents gradually sliding out and splashing onto Cody's bare skin.

They all held a collective breath as they watched the boy like a group of mother hens.

Nothing.

John sighed, disappointedly. "Well that _blows_."

Shawn frowned in thought, as he placed the cup on the bedside table and used his t-shirt to wipe the water from Cody's arm. "Huh. Guess I was wrong..." Hunter scowled.

"You _think_ so?"

HBK glared at him noncommittally, snuggling Cody closer to his side and turning his nose up at his partner. Hunter was affronted.

"Hey! Don't _hug_ him! We're not even sure if that kid's even Cody!" But Shawn ignored him. And Hunter fumed like a child who's dog had ditched him for a better owner.

Jeff clambered over to the bed in order to sit on the opposite side of Cody, finding a slight tug at his chest, every time he saw the young boy cuddle up to Shawn. And _no. _He was _not_ jealous. He just... wanted Cody to snuggle up to him too... Okay, yeah, he was _a little_ jealous. But _only_ because Cody was _his_ friend too! And... well, he _used_ to be a puppy.

Randy rubbed the back of his head, watching Cody as he nuzzled his nose against the nape of Shawn's neck, a ghost of a smile shining on his lips as he did so_. _He eyed the enraptured expression on Cody's face, and the pleased grin on Shawn's.

He wasn't sure why, but Shawn's happy smile—as he held Cody in his arms—irritated him to no end, while the blissful face of the young Cody left his throat feeling dry. It just didn't make sense... Maybe what John had told him earlier after Shawn had taken Cody back was true, maybe Cody really _was_ a witch.

"Hey, you guys have anything to drink? My throat's kind of sore," He asked, standing to his full height and glancing from one man to the next, being sure to avoid Cody's gaze as he did so. Hunter shot him an agitated glance, before indicating to the mini fridge beside the dresser.

"Water bottles are in there."

Randy nodded, not in any want to be the target of Hunter's misdirected anger, and stepped over to the fridge, pulling out an icy cool bottle. John watched him for a moment, before catching sight of the microwave oven beside the aforementioned fridge, noticing the time.

"Ah! Holy shit! I was supposed to go eat dinner with—" John paused.

"Oh wait. You guys are all here. Hah, never mind." He chuckled, and Randy glared at the man for startling the crap out of him before taking a sip of his water and relishing in the liquid as it cooled his throat.

Cody observed the exchange curiously, absently extricating himself from Shawn's hold, his bright blue eyes trained solely on the clear plastic bottle as Randy took a drink, a small trickle of water running from his lips and down his jaw. The older man took no notice of it, and Cody grinned mischievously, sauntering off the bed and sneaking to Randy side. Shawn and Jeff watching all the while—their puzzlement overtaking their want for the boy to stay at their side.

Randy was unawares as Cody stayed as quiet as possible, stalking his prey while the Orton guzzled his water, eyes closed in a small bliss as it quenched the parched feel on his throat.

Cody grinned, leaning forward once he was within breathing space, and dragging his tongue up, following the drying trail of water all the way up to the corner of _The Legend Killer_'s lips.

Abruptly, Randy jerked the bottle away from his mouth, utterly shocked as cool water flung out from the force at which he'd moved, and showered Cody with drops of liquid. His hand yanking up to wipe the cool saliva mark away, instinctively.

But before he could stare at the puppy-has-bin with an absolutely dumbfounded, open-mouthed expression, there was an explosion of smoke—not unlike the one from the bathroom.

"HOLY—"

"SO IT _WAS _RANDY!"

"FREAKING _FAN_TASTIC."

"CODY!"

Hunter, Jeff, Shawn and John launched from their previous positions, and attempted to wave the smog away frantically.

With watering eyes, they finally managed to see _The Viper_ from where he sat on the carpet hand over his mouth as he coughed—a small curious form in his lap, and a pair of boxers at his feet.

Shawn was the first to take notice of said form and his face instantly lit up. "Cody-boy! You're a puppy again!" HBK dived down, scooping Cody into his hold, the familiar fluffy fur rubbing against his arms as he snuggled him to his cheek—Cody confused, but happy nonetheless.

John helped Randy to his feet, shooting him an accusing stare. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe _you're_ the witch."

Randy glared at him.

"What the _hell?_ Now he's a freaking _puppy_ again? You're shitting me!" Hunter smacked his face ungraciously, eying the black furred Cody through his fingers. "_Why? Why_ God? Why does weird shit always happen to _me?_"

John rolled his eyes at the older man. "Would you like some cheese with that _whine?_" Hunter hissed at him, before returning to his cesspit of self-pity. John shifted his gaze to the familiar, adorable puppy in Shawn's arms, his shining blue eyes gleaming up at _The Heartbreak Kid_ adoringly and he opened his mouth to say something.

Jeff spoke before Cena had a chance to. "So... It's all Orton's fault? I mean, why else would Cody transform like he did—only around_ Viper_ over here?" He questioned, motioning to Randy who scowled at him as well.

Shawn glanced down at the soft ball of fur in his hold, then to Randy and back again, one of his hands raising to rub his permanent five o' clock shadow—in obvious thought. His eyes darted to the cool water bottle—still in Randy's right hand—and, abruptly, he yelled, "AHA!"

His shout caused the other four to jump in surprise.

"I get it now! ...I think!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly, bowing his head to place a pleasant kiss on Cody's forehead. "I'm pretty sure that _hot_ water turns him into a human, and _cold_ water turns him into a puppy!"

Ah. The logical thinking processes of a nine-year-old.

Jeff shrugged, eyebrow cocked. "I guess _that_ makes sense..."

"_Aw_. So it _wasn't_ Randy's fault?" John complained, an unsatisfied frown on his face.

"Of _course_ not!" Randy hissed, arms crossed and nose in the air indignantly. Cody chose this moment to yelp in his two cents, as he nuzzled his muzzle against Shawn's forearm, crystal eyes watching Randy carefully. "See? Even Cody agrees." The Orton remarked haughtily, making to down the rest of his water bottle.

"OK. I know everyone's trying to be all 'hunky-dory' with this and all, but there's still the fact that _Cody_ turned into a HUMAN and then back into a PUPPY without the aid of alien-related technology," Hunter muttered, irritated eyes glancing from one man to the next, curious to see if he was the only man with common sense in the room.

"Don't be such a _scientist_ Hunter! Who cares!"

"Yeah, all you ever think about are the down sides."

"Seriously. _Live in the moment,_ and all that."

Apparently. He was.

Shawn lay at the foot of the bed, on his stomach, fists underneath his chin as he eyed the puppy-formed Cody. The black fur-ball was in the midst of gnawing on John's finger, from where he rested comfortably on Randy's jean covered thigh.

"It's so cute, because it doesn't hurt!" John cooed, grinning in Cody's face as he waggled his index finger in the canine's mouth. Cody bit down even harder at the comment, but the little white pegs humanity called teeth, where no match for John's calloused finger tip.

In Cody's mind, it was a fight to the finish. And he was losing.

* * *

Shawn cocked his head to the side, unawares to the foul mood Hunter had been drowning in ever since _The Heartbreak Kid_ focused his undivided attention on Cody—his new and _absolute favorite_ being on the planet—at the moment. Currently, _The Show Stopper_ was wondering if—perhaps—he sort of _liked_ the human side of Cody.

After all he was just as cute in human form as he was behind the face of a puppy. And as a human, he was so _smooth_ and _warm_ and just overall _lovable_. Plus, Cody was practically in _love_ with him. And that would make anyone easier to like, human or not.

"You know..." Jeff suddenly started, causing everyone to turn to him. "We're getting on the flight tomorrow. What are you guys planning on doing with Cody? Because I'm damn near positive, they're not gonna just let a puppy go waltzing on like nothing."

Cody stopped chewing on John's finger at this, and his big, baby-blue eyes turned to Shawn. When Shawn didn't reply—his brow creased in thought—as were the other men in the room—Cody moved to his paws, planning to join his favorite man's side.

But before he could even attempt to make his way over, Randy's large hand curled around the back of his head, so that his lithe fingers could scratch Cody's soft spot behind his ear. Randy had noticed Cody getting up to leave, and immediately thought of a way to keep the puppy in his lap for a little while longer.

He didn't like to admit it, but he was_ infatuated_ with the little guy. Not only was he too lovable for his own good, but Cody was damn near _delectable—_a word Randy wasn't exactly well-acquainted with. But he'd use it a thousand times over, if he could keep snuggling Cody.

Not that he'dever say _that_ out loud. _EVER_.

Shawn didn't miss the way Randy was curling his fingers around _his_ Cody's neck, but he refrained from going 'overprotective master' mode on Orton's ass. He had a more important matter—brought up by a certain skittle-lover—to attend to. Such as sneaking a puppy onto an airplane.

"What do you guys think of turning Cody into a human again, and taking him on the plane with us?"

All eyes were on Shawn—as he was the one who suggested the outrageous idea. Well, outrageous to Hunter, who _really_ preferred not to get caught smuggling animals into an airport.

If it were up to him he'd just ditch the canine... Okay, maybe he wouldn't... He had to admit, Cody'd grown on him. But sneaking him in, especially in that human form—which, by the way, _really_ got on Hunter's nerves—was definitely outrageous.

Jeff was the first one to think it _wasn't_ so outrageous. "Hey... _Yeah!_ That could work, we could by him a ticket and pull some strings. I'm sure at least one of us could sit with him—"

"That'd be _me!_" Shawn inputed hastily. Jeff narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"And we can spend the rest of the night training him to be more human-like. You know, so he won't create a scene," Jeff continued after a moment, raising his tattooed hand to run his fingers through Cody's velvet fur, wary of Randy's—oddly—possessive hand.

John nodded intelligently, finger to his chin. "Sounds like a plan. What do you think, Randy?" His dark blue eyes glanced over at the _Viper_, who looked more than a little reluctant, as he absently rubbed behind Cody's ears.

"...Uh, I don't like—I mean I don't really like Cody as a human..." He muttered under his breath, as he eyed the bedspread underneath his leg with great interest, an embarrassed expression on his face.

Jeff and Shawn seemed to be delighted with this bit of news. Most likely because that was another man that they didn't have to fight with over Cody. Of course, Hunter was the other one.

John, however, was not fooled.

"Aw, he's just saying that because he got all hot and bothered when Bud, over here—as a human—gave him a good licking!" He chuckled, grinning up at Orton, as he shifted to swipe Cody's small body from underneath Randy's hands.

"Hey! That is _not _the reason!" _The Legend Killer_ exclaimed, glaring hellholes into John's disarming dimples, his face twisted into a scowl at the fact that John's assumption had been spot on, and also because Cena had had the gall to take Cody from him without his consent. Not that he'd actually ever give that consent, but still. He could've at least _asked_.

Hunter snorted at Randy's expense. Because Hunter found humor in the pain of others, it's just his hobby. Unless that 'others' was Shawn. Then he'd go ape-shit on everyone and anyone within a ten mile radius. Nobody touched _his_ Shawn.

"Sure, Orton. And _I_ actually _read_ the newspapers I buy." Sarcasm was also one of his hobbies. Randy narrowed his eyes at him, the temptation to pick up John and chuck him at the man was starting to sound _very_ appealing.

Shawn crossed his arms with a huff, and a frown. "Well don't worry about it. I'll make sure Cody _never_ does that again. Trust me." His muscles tensed at the mere_ thought_ of what Cody'd done earlier. Licking Orton and all. It was _indecent._ Shawn nibbled his lower lip. Cody should _never ever_ be dog-kissing _anyone_ other than HBK himself. And perhaps Hunter. Maybe.

He clenched his fists. As an abrupt wave of possessive need washed over him, and suddenly the sight of Cody curled up against John's side, was _too much_.

"_Cena._" His low growl surprised even Hunter. Shawn's voice never sounded so pissed, unless you were insulting his or his DX partners' sexuality. And even _then_. "Give me my Cody. _Now_."

John gulped, finding the smaller but more experienced man giving him the serious need to scream like a fifteen year old girl getting kidnapped by a banshee. "Uh..." He was too freaked out by the abrupt anger from _The Show Stopper_ to form a coherent sentence, but Cody caught the gist of the situation, and wiggled himself free from John's hold.

He dashed over to the suddenly overprotective man, seemingly grinning up at him, his pink tongue out as he panted with anticipation. Shawn was still laying on his stomach, so Cody was eye level with him. The puppy seemed pleased with this fact and he moved forward to happily lick Shawn's cheek and nuzzle his wet nose along his jaw line.

...

"AW! Cody's just the most _adorable-est _doggy in the entire _world!_"

And just like that Shawn was back to his immature, Cody-loving, self.

Jeff eyed the older man with a sigh. "Adorable-est isn't a word, Shawn..." He mumbled, dropping his head onto his fists as he watched Cody ravage _The Heartbreak Kid_'s face with kisses.

"...Um. Shawn?" John tried, still slightly shaken from the older man's earlier—uncalled for—rage. Shawn grunted his acknowledgment, as he giggled to himself, snuggling Cody's warm, furry body to his chest like he always did.

"I thought you were gonna change Cody into a human, and we were gonna take turns for the rest of the night teaching him how to pass as a normal person..."

Shawn blinked, before a grin spread across his face. It was obvious he had a thing for Cody when the boy was a human.

This fact irritated Jeff, Randy, and John. But they weren't sure why. Or at least Randy wasn't. But he was pretty lost when it came to _anything_ involving cute little puppies and DX. Probably the two things on the Earth that would never cease to confuse him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, John!" Shawn exclaimed, leaping off the bed—Cody in his arms—and heading over to the sink, where he used his unoccupied arm to fill a paper cup with warm water. Jeff and John were on their feet in the next instant, both sort of fascinated in the processes of transforming Cody.

Hunter seemed to be relaxing uninterestedly in the arm chair, but he was covertly keeping a hawk-eyed stare on his Shawn. He absolutely _hated_ it when Cody cuddled up to his Shawn in human form. And he'd admit. It made him seriously jealous. _Seriously_.

Triple H never thought he'd be envious of a puppy, but he sure as _hell_ was.

"Alrighty, my Cody-boy! It's time to become a human again, okay?" Shawn was grinning from ear to ear, as he settled puppy Cody onto the marble counter beside the sink. Cody yelped his confirmation, shifting from paw to paw in anticipation, while Shawn raised the cup of water.

John and Jeff leered over his shoulder, while Randy—from the bed—pretended not to be interested, but it was obvious by the way he kept glancing at them in his peripherals that he was curious. Everyone held their breath—this time, almost positive it would work—despite the nagging doubt in the back of their minds, that perhaps this was all some complicated dream, and the moment Shawn poured out the water, they'd jerk upright in bed covered in sweat.

Jeff and John decided if that happened, they'd probably cry. And curse their cruelly descriptive imagination, for creating the whole thing in the first place and wonder why the hell naked Cody hadn't licked _them _across the mouth.

Randy got _all_ the action. Even in their _dreams_.

"Okay... Here I go," Shawn announced, tilting the paper cup and watching with wide eyes as the water flowed out and doused Cody's black fur—causing the already dark tint to become even darker. But before Shawn could really even take notice of this fact an extremely loud:

POOF

Was crackling in his ears, and another eruption of smoke exploded directly in his face, causing his eyes to water and his breath to hitch—or maybe _that_ was because he'd suddenly felt the texture of soft skin against his neck, and strange pressures on either side of his waist.

After much effort from John and Jeff, the smoke had been mostly cleared away and their eyes were met with a sight, that very nearly made them drop their jaws. Rather in astonishment, or envy, they couldn't quite guess.

Shawn was standing there in front of the counter—and wound around him like a monkey—was none other than the very same human boy from before. He had his arms wrapped around Shawn's neck, each of his knees taking a side at his hips, squeezing him close as the boy nuzzled his nose underneath _The Heartbreak Kid_'s jaw, a huge smile on his lips as he did so.

At the scene, Hunter was seeing red, and he launched from his chair, every fiber in his body tense as he breathed so harshly his chest looked as if it were a rapid-fire accordion. But he kept himself from mauling Cody right then and there, trying his utmost hardest to keep his feet firmly on the carpet. He noticed to his right, John and Jeff poised and ready to hold him back—if necessary. Even Randy had abandoned his earlier spot on the bed to stand behind him with his daunting height.

Cody's shining, river-blue, eyes caught sight of the serious-pissed-off-ness that was Triple H. His arms moved to wind around Shawn's shoulders and tug his most favorite man even closer to his—naked—self, his legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He gently rested his chin in the crook between Shawn's neck and shoulder, a frown crossing his brow, blue orbs narrowed.

And with his eyes never leaving Hunter's, he growled, "_My _Shawny."

Randy, John and Jeff had never had so much trouble holding a man back before.

* * *

"Lesson one! Cody-boy, you can't lick people in public."

Shawn informed, as he held up his index finger—a pair of glasses on his nose. He didn't really need them at the moment, but he felt they made him look more teacher-like.

They were sitting on the carpet, legs crossed as Cody nodded his head slowly as if he actually understood what Shawn was saying—and maybe he did, seeing as how when he was in puppy form he fully comprehended everything they told him.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows pulling together in an almost pout. "...Not even Shawny?"

Shawn's heart swelled at his newly adopted nickname, and he bit his lip in order to keep himself in control. "No, not even Shawny. But, when _no one's_ _watching—_"

"_Michaels_. What the _hell_ are you putting into his mind, huh?" Hunter growled, arms crossed tersely from where he lay on the bed—where he was _supposed _to be napping.

Shawn smiled nervously. "Uh... _nothing—_"

"Cody, don't listen to him. You are _never_ allowed to lick _Shawny_. Ever." Hunter muttered, narrowing his eyes at Cody, who merely grinned at him as if he wasn't quite processing what he was saying.

Shawn pouted and moved to wrap his arm around Cody's shoulder, tugging him over protectively. "Jeez, Hunter. Ever since Cody got turned back into a human, you've been really mean." He complained, using his other hand to rub Cody's black hair comfortingly—not that he was really that upset or anything, in fact Cody could have cared less, but he wasn't going to tell Shawn that.

If he did, then _The Heartbreak Kid_ might stop scratching his head. And Cody didn't want _that_ to happen.

"Yeah well. Just teach him and get on with it, so we can kick him outta here," Hunter mumbled, rolling over to glare at the plaster. Cody watched him, and felt his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He turned back to Shawn.

"Why's Hunt mad?" He questioned, head tilting to the side once more, as his eyes glanced back over at the irritated man, who only 'humphed' at his inquiry.

Shawn smirked at the puppy-has bin. "He's _jealous_ of you." He whispered against Cody's ear, wiggling his brow. Cody cocked an eyebrow.

"Jealous—?"

"_Shh! Shh!_" Shawn hurriedly put his hand over the young man's mouth, his finger to his lips. "_Don't talk so loud, Hunter might hear you,_" He said in a hushed voice. "And then he'll be angry!You won't like him when he's angry."

"I'm not the Hulk." Shawn flinched.

"...Oh, _Hunter,_ you heard me?" Shawn fluttered his eyelashes at his fellow tag-team partner—who was watching him through narrowed eyes—in an attempt to feign innocence.

"Yes, actually." He rose to a sitting position, stretching his arms in the air with a yawn. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be crash-coursing Cody? You know you've only got an hour left with him, right?"

Shawn grunted, with a pout. He hated that stupid idea of John's. Since Cody needed to be more human-like so that no one would notice his used-to-be-puppy-ness, and they only had one night to do it, John suggested they take turns. So everyone went back to their rooms, because Hunter expressed he didn't think he'd get any sleep if they were up all night teaching Cody. And in a little over an hour, John would show up at their door—after having gotten some sleep—to come and take Cody to his room, where he'd try to give the puppy a few pointers on people-skills.

"Yeah, I know. But I really don't feel safe just handing my Cody over to those guys. All alone and defenseless..." Shawn mumbled, tugging Cody closer to his chest and snuggling his hair. Cody grinned, positively pleased with Shawn's cuddles.

When he shifted his gaze from the carpet to the bed, he saw Hunter's still very pissed expression, and paused. He wasn't sure why, but he felt bad, knowing that he was the cause of the older man's irritation. And with an apologetic pout, he slid out of Shawn's hold—Shawn watching him curiously—and slid onto the bed as stealthily as he'd snuck up on _The Viper, _Hunter's gaze still fixed on the wall opposite him.

He crept up behind him on all fours, HHH completely oblivious to the light pressure on the bed. Shawn eyed the two with a small smirk, taking pleasure in his two most favorite people just about to reconcile their differences. Or at least he hoped they were about to.

Cody leaned back on the balls of his bare feet—only wearing a pair of Shawn's boxers—and launched himself onto the larger man, tan arms gripping his shoulders as he straddled him, much like he'd done to Shawn when he first transformed.

"What the hell?" Hunter growled, his hands instinctively flying up to grasp the boy's upper arms, as Cody kept his same apologetic pout, tilting his head, allowing his puppy-pout-power to take its full effect on the confused wrestler.

Hunter's eyes widened, as his anger and irritation slowly ebbed away, as Cody continued to puppy-face him. He swore that kid was getting just as good as Shawn—and that was seriously scary. His grip on Cody's arms gradually loosened, and he sighed.

"Okay, okay... I'm not mad anymore, alright? Jeez." He muttered, averting his stare to catch Shawn's amused eyes. HBK was grinning from ear to ear, most definitely satisfied with their making up of sorts. Hunter_ humphed—_as he was wont to do—and returned his gaze to the boy still currently perching on top of him. He opened his mouth to inform him that he could get off now, but Cody spoke first.

"Hunt, I'm sorry for making you jealous... I promise to be good from now on!" He proclaimed self-righteously, before bending down to snuggle his cheek against Hunter's chest and then lifting his head to smile warmly at his Shawn's best friend, moving his arms to rest his chin on top of them.

Hunter gulped, feeling like the father who's bad son had turned out to not have ever been bad in the first place and was apologizing for something that wasn't his fault. He bit his tongue the moment he felt the need to profusely spout "I'm sorry"s, and instead found something intelligent to say.

"Whatever. Get your ass out of the air." He indicated to Cody's butt—in the air due to his bent-crouching position. The puppy-used-to-be immediately straightened out his body, moving so that he was practically laying on top of Hunter, with an obedient nod. _The Game_ cocked a curious eyebrow at Cody's oddly compliant behavior. But before he could test out his newly acquired pet—ordering him to get him a drink—Shawn appeared at his side.

"See? Cody _is_ adorable—"

"No, Shawny! Don't say that, I told Hunt I wasn't gonna make him jealous anymore!" Cody interrupted, putting a finger to his lips, with a frown. Shawn's eyebrows raised, and he and Hunter shared a curious glance.

"Uh, okay, Cody-boy," Shawn acquiesced, raising his hand to pet Cody's head—Cody, all the while, watching Hunter closely to be sure he wasn't getting mad. Hunter chuckled at his attentive blue-eyed stare, and raised his own hand to place it against Cody's cheek.

"It's alright, squirt. You can at least enjoy yourself," He assured, with a small grin, before scratching behind Cody's ear, and retracting his hand in order to place his arms behind his head, in a relaxing position. Cody smiled so brightly it was almost annoying, before nuzzling into Shawn's caress with rumble of pleasure vibrating his chest.

With a grin, Shawn moved his hand to cup the back of Cody's neck, and pulled him towards himself, so that he was no longer lounging on top of Hunter, and—instead—between the two older men. "I think I'd rather take a nap with my two most favorite guys in the world than teach anything, what d'ya think, Cody-boy?"

But Cody was already making himself comfortable, curling up with his back to Hunter as he nuzzled his nose into Shawn's pillow with a content sigh, blue eyes closing drowsily, as he was suddenly overcome by the quiet, warming atmosphere.

Shawn smiled pleasantly, nearly cooing at the adorable sight of Cody cuddling up to him, before grabbing the comforter and tugging it over all three of the men. "Goodnight, Hunter."

"'Night." Hunter murmured, rolling over to face the wall, his bare back pressing against Cody's oddly comforting warm skin. Shawn sighed, resting his head on the cushiony pillow, so close to Cody he could feel his hot breath wash over his upper neck.

He buried his face into Cody's velvety soft hair, and whispered, "_Goodnight, Cody-boy,_" before closing his eyes and gradually slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

John grinned, the moment his blue eyes opened—his alarm ringing in the background—it was exactly two A.M. and it was also _his turn with Cody!_

John launched himself from his bed, still dressed in his shorts and shirt, and grabbed his key card off the dresser, dashing out the door like a kid on Christmas day.

He scurried down the hall, and pounded his fist against the white wood of Shawn and Hunter's door, that dumb grin still plastered on his face.

He was _way_ to excited to get to hang out with Cody, but he couldn't help it. The kid was freaking adorable. And John loved having someone to hang out with that _wasn't_ in the wrestling business. And Cody was _adorable_. Did he forget to mention that?

When no one answered the door, John raised his hand—about to knock again—when suddenly instead of wood there was a Shawn, looking very grumpy, with a scowl and messy hair, the hotel blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"_What?_"

John tilted his head. "You forgot? Remember, you were supposed to give me Cody at two?"

Something in Shawn's head seemed to click, and he was immediately awake, but his mood wasn't any better. "...Yeah, I remember. I'll go... get him." He sounded so reluctant, John almost felt bad. _Almost._

"Yeah, yeah! Go," He urged the older man on, pushing him further into the hotel room, and following after. The moment he could see the bed, his eyes were searching for Cody.

He found the young man, cuddled up against Hunter's arm—Hunter having stretched out across nearly the entire bed. They were both dead to the world, the older of the two snoring slightly, from where his head rested on top of Cody's.

John crossed his arms at the two, feeling slightly irritated with how comfortable they looked sleeping next to each other. And why in the heck were they all asleep in the first place? Wasn't Shawn supposed to be teaching Cody how to act more human-like? John huffed, it was obvious who'd been slacking off on _his_ job.

Shawn sighed, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Cody. "Hey, Cody-boy...? Wake-up."

Cody was up and at 'em the moment he heard Shawn's voice, and he stretched his human limbs with a yawn, his tongue curling as he did so. "Mm... Shawny?" He mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes and casting a curious look over at Shawn, who gulped at the sight before him.

"Aw! You're so _cute!_" Said man cooed, hauling the sleepy boy into his arms and rubbing his cheek against his. Cody blinked in confusion but licked Shawn's temple in appreciation anyway.

"Ahem. Guys?" John voiced, to let Shawn know that he—indeed—still existed. Shawn shot the older man a silencing glare, evil aura radiating off of him. John flinched slightly, but courageously stood his ground. He was _not_ leaving the room without Cody!

Cody caught the hostile attitude his Shawn suddenly took on, and followed his scowl to see John standing at the foot of the bed. Abruptly a grin broke out across his face. "John!" He exclaimed, though he was curious as to why the big guy was there in the first place.

He felt Shawn's grip on his shoulders tighten and he returned his gaze to the man beside him. "Shawny?"

Shawn scowled. He was not at all pleased with having to hand over _his_ Cody to John.

_He'd_ go with Cody if he didn't need to get sleep. If he was tired the next day, he may get into some scolding by the higher-ups. And on top of that, he'd be just plain moody all day, and no one wanted to hang out with an angry forty-four year old. _Nobody._

"Okay, Cody-boy. It's time to go with John now, okay? But don't worry, you'll see me in the morning. And you'll also get to visit Jeff and Randy, okay?" Shawn tried to sound reassuring, but he only ended up sounding like a mother who was sending her baby boy off to day care for the first time.

Cody nodded understandingly, knowing he had to be strong, so that Shawn wouldn't be sad anymore. He leaned forward, his hand reaching behind Shawn to tug him closer, as he stuck out his tongue to drag it along the older man's slightly parted lips. "_Okay, Shawny..._" He said quietly, their foreheads pressing together.

Shawn sniffled, but pulled away. He had to be the better man. He was the older one after all. "Alright then, Cody-boy. Off you go..."

John sighed. Don't get him wrong, he had all the respect in the world for Shawn Michaels, but this was a bit dramatic. It wasn't like he was carting Cody off to get married or something. Which would be weird.

"C'mon, bud! Let's go hang out like we did yesterday!" John grinned, brushing off the depressing atmosphere with a shrug, and leaning across the bed to grab Cody around the waist and drag him over.

It was then that he fully realized Cody's half-naked-ness, as the boy scrambled to his feet on the carpet beside him. "I don't really wanna take you in the hallway with nothing but a pair of Shawn's boxers on..." John commented, scratching his head.

Shawn opened his mouth to say that Cody could borrow some more of his stuff, but John went on. "Oh, here. Bud, you can wear this." And with that the two-hundred-and-forty pounder, tugged his big orange t-shirt off and held it out to the younger man.

Cody took it carefully, holding it up in the air with his head cocked to the side, before holding it up to himself. "I think it's kinda big..."

John chuckled. "Just hold up your arms," He said humorously, and Cody did as he was told.

John slid the t-shirt down his torso, and had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing outright. The shirt nearly went down to Cody's knees and the sleeves reached the middle of his forearms. He looked like a toddler in his daddy's clothes.

It was _adorable_.

And, yes. John _did_ love using that word.

After much reluctance from Shawn, John successfully got Cody into _his_ room, and they were currently sitting complacently on his bed spread. "So you can talk... Do you know _why_ you transform into a human?" John questioned, another movie playing on the television behind Cody, where the boy sat—legs crossed—at the foot of the bed.

Cody tilted his head—something, John noticed, he tended to do a lot—and scratched his head. "I dunno. All I know is, it's been happening for a while now..." This piqued John's interest.

"Wait, so were you originally a puppy or a human?" He asked, moving closer to the young man. Cody's angel-blue eyes followed his movements, watching the muscle in his right arm flex as he did so.

"I dunno that either. When I become a puppy..." He paused, trying to remember the right words. "I slowly forget what I learn being a person. So I don't really know." John nodded. That made sense. He noticed how Cody kept fiddling with the end of John's huge t-shirt, and he blinked at this.

"Are you nervous, bud?"

Cody's fingers froze. "...No. I just don't like being away from my Shawny..." He muttered, with a small frown.

John scoffed. "I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself, you know. The one you should _really_ be worried about is yourself. _You're_ the cute little guy who's gonna get raped if he doesn't watch his step."

Cody cocked his head to the side again. "'Raped'?"

_Uh-oh_. John instantly realized his mistake. Oh, shit. How was he gonna explain _this_ one to Shawn? He could just imagine. _"Hey Shawny, guess what John taught _me..." Aw, hell.

"Uh... Nothing, Cody, it's nothing," John assured, his hands up in a confirming gesture, hoping to God that would be enough for the young man.

But Cody wasn't going to give up that easily. "What's _'rape'?_" He demanded, moving forward, so that he was on all fours. John glanced around nervously. Crap. Damn Cody's curious mind! And damn him for saying rape in the first place! Why the hell'd he have to bring that up?

"Tell me!" Cody ordered, crawling over to John with with narrowed, suspicious eyes. John gulped.

"It's nothing, really! I _swear!_" John guaranteed, backing away from the advancing boy. Cody's gaze only grew more curious and doubtful, and he crept up so close that he was mere inches away from John's face, his hands on either side of the man's waist and his lithe body between his legs.

"You're _lying_. It _is_ something," He stated bluntly.

John bit his lip, trying his hardest to back away farther, but he was already up against the headboard, and unless he planned on breaking down a wall or two, there was no means of escape.

"Okay okay okay okay! I'll tell you if you back up a little!" He nearly shouted, his face growing red, as he held his breath.

Cody seemed to think about this for a moment before shrugging and sitting back on his bottom, folding his arms across his chest. "Fine."

John exhaled, his hand to his forehead. Jeez, he scolded himself, why the hell was he getting so worked up about a kid like _Cody?_ Seriously, who cares if he's got really soft skin? And what's it matter if his stomach's as toned as a swimmer's and his legs are as slender as a model's? And who gives a damn if his face is as adorable as a puppy's?

Not John Cena that's for sure.

Aw, who was _he_ kidding?

"You're _way_ too damn provocative for a kid, you know that, bud?" He muttered to himself, glaring at Cody's knee, irritated with himself.

"What's 'provocative' mean?"

Shit.

* * *

Randy smothered his face with the hotel pillow.

He could _not_ sleep for the life of him, and it was all thanks to that darn Cody.

Darn you, Cody. How dare you be so damn cute.

"Hey Randy, I'm back!"

"Holy shit!" Randy cursed, nearly falling out of bed in surprise, as the lights flicked on and Ted's face appeared around the corner of the small hallway leading to the door.

"Uh, you okay, man?" He asked, with a slight chuckle as he tugged his shoes off and tossed them against the wall, along with his jacket. Randy growled something incomprehensible, and scrambled back onto his bed, keeping his comforter wrapped around his shoulders.

"So where exactly have you been all day?" He inquired, quickly changing the subject from the completely embarrassing scare he'd just gotten. Ted shrugged, moving towards the bathroom after having grabbed his toothbrush.

"Eh, around. Just going to a few stores and stuff..." He trailed off, as he squirted some toothpaste onto the white bristles, and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth.

Randy cocked an eyebrow, but didn't breach the subject and instead wondered inwardly how the _hell_ he was going to tell Ted that he was going to be having Cody over later to teach him how to be more human.

"_Hey Ted? Shawn's got this puppy who turned into a human, and now needs some people-training, that okay with you?"_

Yeah, _that_ would go down well.

Ted spit into the sink. "So... Why're you still up, anyway?" He questioned, motioning to the jeans and t-shirt Randy was still wearing.

"Uh... couldn't sleep."

"How come? _Nightmare?_" Ted laughed to himself at the thought of Randy having a nightmare and then laying all alone at night and crying because he thought there was a monster under the bed.

...Then again, if it was Randy, he'd probably be scared Vince McMahon was under the bed...

Though, having a sixty-something year old man under your bed would scare the hell out of anyone.

"No. Just had something on my mind," Randy answered Ted's inquiry, moving to rest his head back on his pillow, an image of Cody's adorable grin flashing through his mind. He cursed inwardly. _Darn_ his weak mind.

As he lay there—Ted giving up on making conversation with him and taking a shower—he wondered how he'd gotten caught up in the entire mess in the first place.

Oh, yeah. He'd gone over to John's to ask if he had his aftershave... and then...

Wait a minute.

His_ aftershave_...

"TED. WHERE THE HELL IS MY AFTERSHAVE, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD?"

In the shower, Ted jumped in surprise, nearly dropping his bar of soap.

"Shit, who told him?"

* * *

"_Oh_. I get it. So _you_ wanna get me naked and stick your—"

"NO! No that's not what I meant!"

Cody scratched his head in confusion. "But _you _said I was _provocative_. And _you_ said provocative meant that you wanted to have sex with someone. And _you_ said that sex meant rape! Which _you_ said meant that someone wanted to stick their—"

"_Alright!_ I know what I said! You don't have to repeat it!" John interrupted, face red with embarrassment, as Cody wound his blanket around his shoulders in order to get comfortable beside the older man. "When _I_ said provocative, I mean that you were pretty."

Cody sighed exasperatedly, with a pout. "What the heck's_ pretty_ mean?"

John leaned his head back against the headboard, he was still sitting against. When the hell did this become a vocabulary lesson, anyway? "'Pretty' means you look good. Or that you're nice to look at... It's a good thing okay?"

Cody shot him a skeptical glance, but decided he didn't care enough to check if he was lying. See, he realized that if he got close enough to John, the man would say anything. It was kinda funny to watch and Cody liked it when he got all red and freaked out.

Currently he was wrapped up in one of the thin white sheet-blankets, leaning against John's large bicep, inwardly curious to see if Hunter or John had the bigger muscles.

John was utterly _exhausted_. And he hadn't even taught Cody anything productive... "Anyway. We need to get to teaching you something. So let's see... Well first off, what'd Shawn teach you?"

Cody licked his lips slowly. "He said I wasn't allowed to lick anyone in public... And then Hunt said I wasn't supposed to lick anyone _ever_." He relayed, glancing up at John.

John frowned. "Well, now that's not _totally_ right. I mean, Shawn's right, you probably shouldn't lick people when strangers are around. But I'll tell you what you_ can _do when other people are around, if you want."

Cody eyed him, curious. "What? Show me!"

John chuckled, before raising his huge hand and cupping Cody's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He couldn't _believe _he was doing this. Really, it was like taking advantage of a minor or something. But he couldn't help himself, Cody was one cute/sexy/adorable/provocative guy.

And with that, he put his lips to Cody's, in a chaste kiss.

The taste that met his tongue at the contact, was oddly sweet in a good, tasty kind of way and John hurriedly pulled back, in order to maintain perfect control of his senses.

He gulped quietly to himself, but pecked Cody's forehead, in an attempt to look somewhat experienced and nonchalant. And not all freaked out, and frazzled like he was _really_ feeling.

Cody was quiet for a moment, his fingers raising to his lips, in a dazed curiosity.

"What's _that_ called...?"

"It's called a kiss, bud. It's called a kiss."

Cody was quiet again for a few long seconds.

"...I like it."

* * *

Jeff groaned, tossing on to his side, tugging one of the surplus amount of cushy pillows to his chest and nuzzling his nose into it.

_Why?_ Why did Matt have to be on Smackdown? He was _so_ lonely... And his room seemed to be getting darker and darker—it was freaking creepy. And of course he had to be struck with insomnia the only night he'd actually _enjoy_ some sleep.

He sighed. Oh well, at least Cody'll be over soon.

Cody made everything better. What with his affinity for skittles, his adorable face, and his _sexy_ blue eyes. Not that _Jeff_ thought they were sexy. He just met that they must be sexy to other people... _Yeah._

"_And there's this river in Egypt—"_

Jeff cursed inwardly. Great. Now he was hearing Matt's voice in his head.

Yup. He was insane.

"TED. WHERE THE HELL IS MY AFTERSHAVE, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD?"

Jeff jumped up so fast, his head banged against the headboard, causing him to groan, as he rubbed his forehead. He glanced over at the plastered wall, with a 'What-the-fuck?' stare, his eyes narrowed.

When nothing but the quiet hum of the air conditioner met his ears, he scratched the back of his head curiously. "What the hell _was_ that?" He murmured to himself in the silence of his hotel room.

No one replied.

Go figure.

Jeff wasn't for sure, but he could've sworn that yell sounded a lot like Randy... Though, the Hardy had never really heard the guy shout before...

"Ted and him must still be up," He said out loud with a shrug and a slightly nervous laugh.

At least he _hoped_ that's what it was.

Jeff shivered, pulling his blankets closer and adjusting his barricade of pillows around himself. If that yell _wasn't _Randy in the room over, then it must have been...

He shook his head from side to side, green eyes darting back and forth around the small room.

What if it was a—was a... g-ghost?

"Oh, _god_. Hurry up, Cody!"

* * *

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I _SWEAR!_"

Ted shouted, dodging around the hotel room, as Randy rampaged after him, blood lust in his gray eyes. The DiBiase frantically dashed over one of the plush beds, but the blankets were too soft and they slid out underneath his feet. He was sent flying to the mattress, with an "Oomph!"

Randy took this golden opportunity to roll Ted over and pin him to the bed by his shoulders, the younger man's freshly washed hair staining the sheets with water, and the damp towel around his waist slipping. "_Why, _Ted? _Why?_" Randy hissed through clenched teeth, stuck in full-on Viper-mode.

Ted cringed. "WAIT! Before you kill me let me say one last thing!"

Randy paused. "_What?_"

"Look in my jacket pocket!" Ted indicated to the coat laying forgotten by his shoes. Randy slowly looked back and forth between Ted and his jacket suspiciously, before releasing the young man and creeping over to the coat.

He fished around in the pockets, all the while keeping a hawk-eyed glare on Ted. His fingers felt something hard and cold, and he grabbed it, tugging it out. It was a white bottle, a little smaller than his hand.

It was aftershave.

_His_ kind of aftershave.

"That's what I was out looking for all day. So _please_ forgive me! I didn't mean to knock your original one over and spill it all over the bathroom floor! Honestly!" Ted professed, desperate blue eyes boring into Randy's.

Randy glanced back at the new bottle of aftershave.

But he wasn't quite ready to forgive Ted yet.

"I'll only _fully_ forgive you, if you swear on your life, to believe everything I'm about to tell you."

Ted cocked a dirty blonde eyebrow, as he adjusted his towel and climbed off the bed. "Uh... I guess so... You're not gonna say something weird like, 'I'm gay, and I've been lusting for you ever since I first met you' or something are you?"

Now it was Randy's turn to lift an eyebrow. "Uh. No."

"Oh, good. Then yes. I swear on my life to believe whatever the heck you're about to tell me.'

Randy nodded sagely. "Alright. Well, it all starts with a puppy named Cody..."

* * *

Hunter rolled onto his side, cuddling a pillow in his arms and mumbling peacefully to himself. He was perfectly content as he slept—

WHACK!

A fist smacked him upside the head, and he instantly jerked away, his hand moving to caress his aching skull. What the _fuck?_

He was just about to ask Shawn, just what the hell he was doing, when he was suddenly kicked in the hip a pretty painful foot. He grunted, rubbing his wounded waist with a growl.

Behind him, Hunter felt Shawn tossing and turning, back and forth, and he sighed, opening his mouth to demand the man stop abusing him in his sleep, but before he could utter the words, another fist—looking very similar to Shawn's fist—rammed into his nose, causing him to jerk into a sitting position, his teeth grinding as he held his hands underneath his—now—bleeding nose.

"SHAWN. YOU LITTLE FUCKER..." He snarled, leaping out of bed towards the bathroom in order to find a Kleenex. Shawn didn't say anything at first.

"...I can't sleep. I want my Cody-boy," He muttered, followed by a series of sniffles. Hunter groaned, turning around and flicking a light switch so that he could see Shawn, as he held a Kleenex to his nose—already dappled with deep red dots.

Shawn was staring at the ceiling with a perpetual pout marring his face, the comforter tugged up to his chin. He wouldn't even look over at Hunter.

"You're hopeless. You know that right?"

Shawn nodded helplessly.

Hunter sighed, wadding up the soiled tissue and tossing it into the wastebasket, before flicking the lights back off, and moving to slide back into bed. "C'mere, you idiot." He muttered, hauling Shawn over to his side, and throwing his arm around the older man.

"Just get some sleep, I'm here."

It was quiet as Shawn snuggled up to Hunter's side, and closed his eyes.

_Five minutes later_

"But what if they're molesting him, Hunter?"

"Go to sleep, Shawn."

"But—"

"_Now._"

"...Yessir."

* * *

"John?"

"I'm fine, okay?"

"You sure?"

"It's just some blood, I'm good."

"Why'd your nose suddenly bleed, anyway?" Cody questioned curiously, from where he lay on his stomach watching the action movie play across the TV screen. John chucked the tissue in the trash.

"I don't know... maybe you're just too cute for me..." Cody quirked an eyebrow.

"What's me being cute got anything to do with it?" He inquired, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling—losing interest in the high-speed video, as he stretched his arms in the air, the movement causing John's scrunched up t-shirt to shift up even higher, exposing his tanned belly.

John plopped down on the bed beside Cody's smaller form. "Nothing... Where the heck'd you get these abs, anyway?" He put his calloused hand on top of Cody's strangely defined abdominals, causing the younger man to flinch in surprise, and wiggle under his palm.

"I don't know! Stop touching 'em!" He exclaimed, caught in his attempt to slide away, as John glided his hand over to Cody's side and squeezed lightly. "HAH!" Cody burst out, and John laughed outright, as he moved his other hand to tickle both of Cody's sides, sending the boy into a huge laughing fit as he frantically tried to escape.

"ST-STOP—IT!" He managed to gasp between giggles, and John grinned.

"Not until you admit that I'm the coolest guy you know!"

Cody felt tears in his eyes, as the laughs kept pouring out of his mouth—he felt like he was gonna pee his boxers. "O-Oh—Kay! Y-You're the... The C-coolest guy—EVER!" He shouted, and John released him from his tickle of death.

He raised his hand to pet his head.

"Good boy! ...Forgive me?"

Cody couldn't help but smile slightly. Before begrudgingly allowing a nod.

Besides, John was _petting_ him.

He had to forgive him.

* * *

"Okay, so you're trying to tell me. That Shawn found a puppy, named it Cody and introduced you guys to it—"

"Actually it was more like we accidentally met."

"Whatever. You met the puppy, and later bathed it and it turned into a naked guy, who you have to babysit later and then teach how to be more human so that he can fly on the plane with us? Am I missing anything?" Ted asked.

"Nope. That's just about it."

...

"You're _insane_—"

"No! You _swore!_ You swore on your _life_ that you'd believe me no matter what! It's too late to go back now, _Teddy!_" Randy hissed, with an accusing glare.

Ted scratched his head, with a long sigh.

"...Fine. Whatever, but when this 'Cody' shows up, you're gonna have to prove that you haven't just taken too many steroids, okay?" Ted said, but it was obvious he wasn't very serious.

"Alright, I will. But he won't be over here until six A.M. Because Jeff's got him next," He informed, shifting towards his own bed, and slithering underneath the blankets, determined to get at least _some_ sleep before the sun rose.

If Cody would stay the fuck outta his head, that wouldn't be so damn_ hard._

"G'night, Randy. At least, 'till six." Ted bid adieu, curling into his own bed, dressed in his customary pj's—which was really just a pair of flannel pants.

"'Night, Ted," Randy replied absently, already beginning the battle of fighting images of the slender, young Cody out of his mind.

It wasn't working.

* * *

"I don't really like clothes..."

"What do you mean you don't like _clothes?_ Everyone likes clothes."

Cody hooked his thumb underneath the elastic rim of his—Shawn's—boxer shorts and tugged at it with a disgruntled look. "They're not comfy. I'm used to not wearing anything."

John cocked his head to the side. He supposed that made sense, since when Cody was a puppy he was generally stark naked, save for his soft fur. "You're gonna have to get used to it, bud. You can't go around flashing everyone."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "What's 'flashing' mean?"

John sighed. "It's when you go around naked and show people to freak 'em out. It's also bad and you can get in trouble when you do it, so don't." Cody pouted, releasing his boxers and curling his toes agitatedly in the carpet underneath his feet.

"Does that mean I have to wear these _forever?_"

John exhaled loudly, motioning for Cody to join him where he lay on the bed. The boy slowly complied, with doubtful eyes, as he slid into place beside the much bigger man. John shifted to wrap a consoling arm around Cody's shoulders, his hand rubbing his upper arm sympathetically.

"Man, bud, you're damn cute, but you sure whine a lot." Cody frowned and opened his mouth to comment, but John continued. "And _yes_, you're gonna have to wear these _forever_." As he spoke, he moved his unoccupied hand to yank at Cody's black boxers, unawares to how very close his hand was to the younger boy's nether regions.

And he didn't realize it when his knuckles accidentally brushed a certain _part_ of those nether regions.

Cody's felt his cheeks immediately flush—and a sudden feeling of hot fire coiling at the bottom of his belly. Normally he would have taken the time to wonder about this strange reaction, but before he could ask John, an involuntary whine escaped passed his lips.

John's eyes widened the moment he heard the sound, and he instantly retracted his hand—as if he'd been burned, his own face turning red as he suddenly came to terms with what he'd just done.

Abruptly, he jerked away from Cody, releasing the boy from his grip and scurrying to the opposite side of the bed, that very same whimper replaying like a broken record over and over again in his mind.

_Shit._

John didn't dare glance down, but he could already feel the tightening of his jean shorts as a sudden heat overcame him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_!_

Even Einstein wouldn't mess with _that_ jumbled mess.

But before John could regain full control of, himself _and_ little John down there, Cody spoke up.

"Woah. What's that thing in your _pants?_"

* * *

"Hunter?"

Hunter growled, burying his face deeper into Shawn's soft hair—hoping to God it was just his imagination that he heard his name.

"_Hunter?_"

Hunter sighed. "What?" His voice was slightly muffled.

"I feel like something _really_ bad is about to happen to my Cody-boy..." Shawn trailed off, dark blue eyes watching the ceiling as he recounted the little lumps of plaster that dappled its surface, with a hollow, lifeless stare.

Hunter yawned. "And what would that be, Shawn...?"

Shawn was quiet for a moment.

"I think he's about to get _the talk._"

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dun.

CODENA. Oh-my-gosh!

And of course, next chapter, Jeff and Randy get to teach clueless and innocent Cody for two hours. And Ted gets to meet him.

Oh the fun to be had.

Please review!


	3. Videogames and Lollipops!

I gotta tell you, being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be…

Seriously though, I think this update is so late, you're probably gonna have to read the first two chapters again. Heck, _I_ had to read them again. That's how sad I am. :(

Anyway, I would like to bow down and kiss the shoes of all who reviewed, and hug the life out of those who are still reading this, despite my lack of… updating.

I LOVE YOU! :D

**Disclaimer:** Even after seven months, Own I still do not.

**Warning:** SLASH. I know. You're very surprised.

* * *

Cody watched John expectantly, his head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised.

"Well?" He prompted, shifting closer so that he was placing himself at the foot of the bed, directly adjacent to John, who gulped.

What the hell was he _supposed_ say?

"_Well you see, bud. When a man gets sexually aroused, his—" _

Yeah, _that_ would go down _perfectly_ with Shawn.

Except, you know, _not_.

"Uh..." _Something, semi-intelligent, something semi-intelligent._ "It's always been there."

Cody frowned. "...No it hasn't."

John felt sweat form across his brow. "Yes it has."

Cody narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously, crossing his arms, and shooting a pointed stare at the front of John's shorts. Shifting to the balls of his feet, he perched on the very edge of the bed, legs tensing in preparation. "You're lying. Let me see it."

John gawked, hands instantly moving to cover his pants-front. "No way!" He hoped his face wasn't getting red at the thought of the young boy _undoing_ his shorts and—he swallowed thickly, chancing a glance down. Crap, it was getting worse. And Cody could tell.

"C'mon, let me just see!" Cody demanded hotly, uncrossing his arms to grasp his knees as he leaned forward as far as he could without actually toppling off the bed. John shook his head rapidly, clutching his belt around his waist protectively.

Cody rolled his eyes—a talent he'd picked up from none other than Hunter, himself—and let out a dramatic, over-exaggerated sigh. "Fine. If you're gonna be _that_ way..." John saw a ray of hope through the gray clouds, maybe Cody was giving up! Cody smirked. "_I'll_ just have to take a look _myself!_"

_Uh-oh._

With that, Cody launched off the bed, tackling John to the carpet.

John—taken by surprise—hadn't been able to raise his arms in time to catch the oncoming younger boy, and was slightly stunned that he'd just been jumped on by someone as small as Cody. They both toppled onto the carpet with a loud _'thump'_, John having quickly released his pants to grab hold of Cody, keeping him from hurting himself.

Of course, in his concern for the young puppy-used-to-be, he'd missed the skinny, deft hands that had made nothing of his belt buckle, and we're currently floundering at his pants' top button. But the second he realized that there was _way_ to much movement going on down below, he immediately rolled over so that he was pinning Cody beneath him, against the carpet—trying his hardest to ignore the provocations of such a position.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what it is! Just get your hands away!" John demanded, grabbing Cody's arms and holding them to his sides. Cody nodded obediently, muscles relaxing, as he watched John curiously.

John took a deep breath, unable to believe he was actually about to be forced to tell a poor, little, innocent mind about... well about the thing in his pants. The world could be so cruel.

And, simultaneously willing away his current predicament, John began.

"Okay. Ever heard of a _hard-on?_"

* * *

Jeff popped another skittle into his expectant mouth, running his other hand through his hair, basking in the sweet, dreamy flavor that instantly exploded onto his taste buds. He couldn't go to sleep, due to all that screaming and banging around he'd kept hearing from the other room.

At least, he'd _hoped_ it was from the other room.

Currently, he was watching the nightlife of the city below, outside on the small balcony, wind gusting around him and causing him to shiver slightly. He found himself recollecting just what the heck had gone on in Shawn and Hunter's hotel room mere hours ago.

A puppy—an _adorably, _brilliant little puppy—had, magically, transformed into a human. Albeit, a human with quite a cute face, and beautiful, baby-blue eyes—a lot of muscles too—but, a human nonetheless. This fact, was a _very_ strange fact, and Jeff wondered why he'd been so accepting of it.

Under normal circumstances, he would have blamed the drugs, and gone to take a nap. But that darn Cody was just so... so enticing, he supposed. Of course, it was the aforementioned eyes that drew him in so much. Jeff had never seen such a sexy color before, and when he first noticed them, he was a little put-out that they belonged to a puppy. But then Cody turned into a human.

And everything changed.

Okay, maybe not _everything_—Hunter still looked like a tan, angry Bigbird. And not just because of his beak-nose—But it sure got damn crazy.

Suddenly, Cody, the puppy, turned into Cody, the insanely hot human, with those erotically attractive eyes. At first, Jeff found this slightly pathetic, the fact that he was practically in sex-love with a pair of eyes, but eventually he ignored it. After all. If he spent the whole time in disappointment, someone else would take Cody _and_ his eyes for themselves. The very thought made Jeff grumpy, and he bit down on the slowly de-flavoring skittle between his molars, causing it to crunch in on itself and its last burst of orange-goodness to splay across his tongue.

Jeff rested his cheek against his palm, leaning on the banister and glancing along the parking lot below absently. Tossing another skittle into his mouth—a purple one—the Hardy was abruptly reminded that this one was Cody's favorite as well as his. He grinned, wondering to himself what it'd be like to kiss Cody with a skittle under his tongue.

...Not that he _wanted_ to kiss Cody.

Jeff frowned at himself. Because really, who was he fooling?

Of _course_ he wanted to kiss Cody. The poor kid only brought it on himself, though. That's what he got for having beautiful eyes, an affinity for skittles, and the cutest mug Jeff had ever seen on a human being.

At the thought of kissing Cody, Jeff was reminded that he would get to have said boy with him soon and he glanced over his shoulder, through the sliding glass doors at the complementary alarm clock beside his bed.

Just twenty more minutes, and he'd get to see Cody again.

* * *

John inhaled deeply, as he finished recounting the very story his own father had awkwardly relayed to him when he was younger, eying Cody carefully after every word. Cody cocked his head to the side, nibbling on his bottom lip. The older man watched him attentively, hoping to God he wouldn't ask any questions. Because he was definitely not certified for all the sex education he'd been providing recently.

But Cody's expression melted from 'information-processing' to 'download-complete'. "Okay," He said simply, a smile across his lips. John's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but gape openly at the boy, sitting complacently beside him on the carpet.

"...That's it? Just, '_okay'?_" John couldn't help it, he was in disbelief. _Cody? _Not asking _questions?_

Cody glanced at him through his peripherals. "Yup... That's it."

He nodded, seeming oddly older than he actually was, or at least, what he looked like. John quirked an eyebrow. This was strange. But he didn't breach the subject. He figured, he was much better off not knowing.

Though, despite his not wanting to know he—only seconds later—realized why Cody was strangely un-curious. As he eyed the boy, he watched his mouth widen in a huge yawn, his tongue curling in his mouth like a baby lion—much like the way it used to when he was a puppy. John could only stare openly at the sight, drinking it in as the shirtless Cody—having tugged off John's shirt after complaining about wearing clothes—stretched his tanned arms into the air, every individual sinew, muscle, and ligament shifting and tautening as he did so, giving the older man an eyeful of just how hot his body _actually_ was.

"I'm tired, John..." He murmured, moving to rub one of his crystal blue eyes sleepily. John glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Only eighteen minutes until four, and then he'd have to hand Cody over to Jeff. John didn't want to waste his last minutes with Cody sleeping, but... the little guy looked so adorably drowsy...

John sighed, hoping he'd be able to control himself this time, and wrapped a lenient arm around the younger boy's waist, dragging them both towards the middle of the hotel bed. He released Cody, who watched him curiously, and patted his side.

"Make yourself comfortable, Bud. You've got a fifteen minute nap time," John allowed, and Cody's face instantly lit up, as he moved to snuggle down onto the covers, curling against John as if it were second nature, his arms winding around the width of the bigger man's chest and cuddling against him.

"G'night, John," Cody mumbled, giving John one last adorable grin. John leaned down and put his lips to the boy's forehead, his own arm moving to envelop Cody's small form in his hold, keeping him close. John'd never say it out loud, but he sure loved the feel of Cody's bare, warmth pressed tightly to his side. It felt like Cody was his. Like it was just him and Cody, and, hell, John could sleep like this forever.

Wait.

John blinked, and lightly shook his head. What was he thinking? Did he just admit that spending eternity curled up against Cody was okay? John mentally berated himself. Cody was just a kid. Really, he wasn't even human. He should _not_ be having those kind of thoughts about him. _Especially_ not the ones that made his boxer shorts tighten.

John gulped, trying a quip glance down at the boy breathing deeply from where he lay against his chest. His soft cheek was smooth against John's skin, and he fought down the urge to capture the boy's lips with his, once again. To taste the tantalizing flavor of his mouth.

John inwardly cursed himself. "Dammit, Cody, you _are_ a witch."

* * *

Jeff inhaled sharply, as the buzzing beeps of the alarm set on the clock went off, signaling the arrival of the fourth hour. He grinned. "It's Cody time!"

With that, he stuffed his skittle bag into his jeans back pocket, anticipation bubbling in the pit of his stomach, as he grabbed his key card, images of the delightfully cute boy bouncing through his mind's eye.

And maybe he was a bit _too_ excited, but anything was better than lazing around his hotel room alone, with walls that may or may not be yelling at him from time to time.

Creaking the door open, Jeff very quietly snuck his way down the hall, hurriedly arriving at John's door, and—glancing over both his shoulders, as if he were in his own spy movie—knocked against the laminate covered wood.

Said knocks sounded strangely loud in the silent corridor, but Jeff didn't notice as he impatiently shifted from foot to foot, the faint sounds of movement reaching his ears through the closed door.

Seconds later, there was a click, and John was standing in the doorway, looking utterly exhausted, and slightly irritated. Jeff raised his eyebrows at the bigger man's shirtless self, before they raised even higher as Cody slumped at the Cena's side, tired and half naked as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Hardy brother asked suspiciously, crossing his arms, as he bit his cheek to keep from bolting in the direction of Shawn's room and informing the legend of John's "dirty deeds", bringing Cody with him of course. He wasn't going to leave the innocent little guy alone with John, who was—apparently—much more perverted than Jeff originally gave him credit for.

John rubbed his left eye, his right arm moving instinctively, to wind around Cody's bare shoulders as the smaller boy yawned—his tongue curling as he blinked wearily. "Not really, Jeff. Me and Bud, were just sleeping. Or well, _he_ was sleeping," John grumbled, a bit begrudgingly as he nudged Cody's forehead with his finger, causing the boy to blink slowly, as if he were just now becoming aware of his surroundings.

Jeff was—however—anything but pleased with John's vague and slightly incriminating answer and he narrowed green eyes. "Why doesn't Cody have any clothes, huh? Shawn not think to dress him appropriately?" He questioned, feeling much like the inquirer in the Spanish Inquisition. Not that he cared, all he wanted to know was why the hell Cody was nearly naked—save for a pair of boxers—and John was missing his shirt. His teeth hurt just thinking about what John could've done to poor, oblivious Cody, when no one was around to protect him.

"Oh," John started, glancing down at the puppy-has-been. "Well, he _did_ have a shirt on, he just—"

"Jeffy!" Cody cut John off, as a grin abruptly spread across his face, and the sleepy haze from earlier vanished instantly, eyes brightening in recognition, before he launched himself out of John's hold and onto Jeff, nearly toppling him over in the process.

Jeff immediately uncrossed his arms in order to catch the boy, finding himself clinging to Cody as well, in order to keep from falling backwards with the momentum of the force. "Jeez, Cody!"

Cody shined his pearly whites up at the Enigma, his baby blues glimmering with a strange, questioning, curiosity. Jeff opened his mouth to demand reason for Cody's sudden attack, but he abruptly froze the instant he felt Cody's hands—previously wrapped around his waist—slide down to practically _fondle_ his _ass_.

What the fuck?

Jeff yelped much like the puppy Cody used to be, and hurriedly pried himself from the small boy's grip, eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open as if he'd just been flashed by a psycho naked man. His hands moving to hold his backside protectively, as he gaped back and forth between John and Cody.

John was eying him questioningly, eyebrow raised, and Cody... Cody was licking his lips deliciously, a devious little smirk on his face, as he dipped his fingers into a plastic bag, and removed a purple sphere, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm. Thskittleth."

A pronounced lisp was the product of a busy tongue, curling delectably around a violet Skittle and suddenly Jeff comprehended the previous molestation, green eyes catching momentarily on the plastic bag dangling in Cody's fingers. "My... Skittles?"

Cody simply nodded, mostly distracted with the tasty ball of delicious flavor currently releasing euphoric bits of pleasure throughout his mouth, lips puckered and eyes closed. Jeff chuckled, having forgotten the puppy-Cody's absolute adoration for the candy.

"Enjoying yourself?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow, as he grinned at the young man. Cody nodded again, chewing down and mashing the Skittle between his molars.

"Codes likes Skittles?" John piped up from behind the boy, moving to glance over Cody's shoulder and getting a good view of his blissful expression. "Since when?"

"Since I gave him a few when we first met," Jeff commented offhandedly, moving towards the oblivious Cody and taking the hand that wasn't preoccupied with the Skittle bag. "Anyway, John, it's my turn to teach Cody stuff, so you can go back to sleep or _whatever_ you were doing before I got here..." He trailed off, still slightly suspicious, as he gently tugged Cody towards him and away from the huge man.

Cody cast John a grin over his shoulder, swallowing the fruity remnants of candy, and offering him a slight wave as Jeff dragged him down the hall. "Bye, John!"

"See ya tomorrow morning, Bud!"

* * *

"_Wow. _That's _very_ interesting, Shawn."

Hunter's voice was gruff with exhaustion, as he lay on his side, head propped on one hand and hair constantly falling into his hooded eyes. "Now go to sleep."

Shawn shot him a wretched stare. "But you don't _get_ it, I never had a puppy when I was a kid! Cody fills the _void!_" The older wrestler expressed adamantly, clutching the blanket under his chin, as he shifted his gaze back towards the ceiling.

Hunter yawned sleepily, and raised his other hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well... If it helps any, _I_ didn't have a dog either."

Shawn eyed him, with a hopeless sigh. "You're missing the _point_, Hunter."

Hunter frowned, irritation and exasperation violently shoving out his concern. "What _is_ the point then, Shawn?"

_The Heartbreak Kid_ was silent for a moment, blinking slowly up at the white plaster above their heads, before turning his blue-eyed gaze to his best friend. "I _always_ wanted a puppy... And then—out of nowhere—Cody turns up, lookin' all innocent and cute. I mean, granted, he _is_ a human now, but he's so damn adorable, and he... Well, he _needs_ us!"

Hunter's brows pulled together. "How does he _'need'_ us?"

"He's a human, Hunter. A boy who's about as self-efficient as a three-year-old! He'd get _hurt_ if we left him alone. I feel sick just thinking about it," Shawn explained, worry lines forming just at the thought of leaving Cody to fend for himself in the world.

Hunter flopped onto his back, placing his hands behind his head, mulling over the prospect of how he'd feel if they just dumped the brat on the side of the road, and drove off. Those big blue eyes staring at him, uncomprehendingly as they left. He growled. "Yeah, I guess we can't just leave him... But then what are we gonna do? I mean, we can't just lug him around with us, everywhere. We're _wrestlers._ We travel. Vince isn't going to just willingly pay for the extra plane ticket."

Shawn's expression morphed into a skeptical frown, as he flipped over onto his side, so that he was facing Hunter, head resting on his arm. "Well... _I_ could pay for him."

Triple H scowled. "But you can't just carry him around with you forever, you know." Shawn pouted at him, and clutched the blanket to his chest.

"Shut up, I know. He's a human now, so it's our duty, as Cody-boy's protectors, to make sure, that in our absence, he can provide for himself..." Shawn said nobly, nodding his head resolutely. Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you suggest we do that? Oh, wondrous protector?" He muttered sarcastically, staring up at the ceiling above his head, realizing the little plaster lumps were indeed as entertaining as Shawn had previously made them look.

It was quiet for a moment, as Shawn—Hunter presumed—thought over the many possible ways they could help the newly found human Cody. When abruptly Shawn shot up, sitting vertical as he turned excited eyes to Hunter, with a triumphant grin. "Hunt, I have an idea!"

Triple H eyed him warily. "What?"

"Cody can be a _wrestler!_"

* * *

"How are you not cold, Cody?"

Jeff glanced the half naked boy before him up and down, where he sat pleasantly on the plush bed, legs crossed, and a patient smile adorning his face. At the Hardy's question, he shrugged. "I dunno. I don't like clothes much."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, and slid his arms easily over his chest. "That's kind of weird. What did clothes ever do to you?" Cody sighed, rolling his bare shoulders, as he threw himself back on the bed, spread-eagled, and staring at nothing in particular.

"They're just... icky," He murmured, indicating with a dismissive flick of his wrist to the pair of boxers around his waist. Jeff's expression was skeptical, but he turned his gaze away to face his large duffel on the floor, avoiding having to watch the sight of a nearly nude Cody splayed out over his sheets in the most indecent way.

"Okay, well... Jeff's rule number one: going around a hotel without anything but a tiny pair of boxers on is definitely _not_ permitted. So, the least you could do is put some pants on, and since we're nearly the same height, I'm sure I could find a pair that'd fit you," Jeff informed, uncrossing his arms and crouching over his bag, sifting through the articles of clothing that'd been haphazardly thrown in.

Cody raised his head from the sheets, watching Jeff curiously, despite his immediate irritation at the mention of wearing clothing, his eyes catching sight of the cluster of small box-like things beside the television. "Jeffy?"

"Yeah?" Jeff asked turning around with a pair of black pants in his hand.

"What's all that?" Cody inquired, head tilting to the side as he pointed with the bag of Skittles towards the TV. "Are they movies like John's?"

"Huh?" Jeff followed the direction of Cody's inquisitive gaze, and his eyes fell upon his game system with a few games strewn around it. "Oh, that's just some video games. The… uh, grey box is what you use to make them work."

Cody frowned in confusion, brow puckering adorably, despite the dumbed down explanation Jeff had so kindly provided and the Hardy closed his eyes, trying to think of a better way to explain to the brunette. "It's… It's _like_ John's stupid movie except you get to control what the person does, and you have to complete stuff to win!" He exclaimed in a eureka-like voice, feeling incessantly pleased with the game description he'd come up with.

"Is it fun? Can I try it?" The precious—and half-naked—boy asked with what could only be ironically referred to as puppy dog eyes, though the effect was slightly ruined by the three Skittles he'd shoved in quick succession between his teeth.

Jeff huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head at the incorrigible puppy-has-been. "First we need to teach you how to share, though I'm sure as shit no Barney…" he muttered, eying the half empty bag in Cody's hand, wondering which he preferred more. Cody or Skittles?

Cody just blinked his luscious blues, having crawled to the end of the bed to utilize the full capabilities of his pout, his face looking up at Jeff, mere inches from the older man. At the pleading expression on Cody's cute face, Jeff belatedly remembered that the distracting little Cody had actually asked a question earlier, and his mind quickly worked in order to turn the youngster's request into leverage he could use.

"Sure… you can try the games. But first you gotta put the pants on," he punctuated this statement with a grin, holding the black pants up and wiggling them in front of the brunette. Cody quirked an eyebrow at his words, and he glanced from the games to the pants, and back to the games. Jeff could practically _see_ the gears turning in the smaller man's head as he thought over the situation.

"…Fine. I'll wear the _clothes_," he grumbled the words with a frown, setting the Skittles on the bedspread, and sticking his legs out, huffing like a petulant child. Jeff chuckled, and, unfolding the pants, shifted his position to slip them over Cody's feet.

As he slid them up the younger man's slender legs, he couldn't help but feel slightly perverted for marveling at how soft Cody was. Jeez, if you'd gone back to the beginning of this day and asked him what he thought he'd be doing at four in the morning, he'd have never said dressing a grown man. Ever.

"Lift up, Cody," he ordered, and the younger man reluctantly raised his bottom so that Jeff could tug the pants completely on. The Hardy had to bite his bottom lip hard to keep his hands in check as he skirted his fingers around the smaller man so he could do up the button and zipper, Cody watching him melodramatically the entire time.

"There! Now you're decent," Jeff proclaimed, green eyes roving up and down the young brunette's body, his gaze catching on the strip of black leather wound around his neck. "Um, do you wanna take that off, Cody?" He asked, indicating with his index finger to the makeshift collar.

Immediately, Cody scooted away from him, back onto the bed, his head shaking back and forth rapidly. "Nuh-uh! Shawny gave this to me!" He stated hurriedly, his hand flying up to touch the fraying leather. Jeff raised his eyebrows at the frantic reaction and he put his hands up in an "I surrender" fashion.

"Okay, I won't touch it… Why don't you look through that pile over there and tell me which you want to try?" Jeff smiled a bit when Cody instantly grinned, his expression changing immediately. He didn't need a second invitation and, quick as lightning, he jumped over to the TV and enthusiastically began poring over the video games, excited eyes glancing from game cover to game cover.

The Enigma watched the young pup indolently, deciding now would be a good time to pry, and in a hopefully casual voice he began, "So… Cody, what did John teach you during his time? I, um, want to make sure we don't cover the same topics."

It took Cody a moment to comprehend the inquiry and come back with a response, as he was so enthralled by all the colorful choices before him. "Well, really he was trying to hold out on me," he murmured, blue eyes darting back and forth. "I had to make him tell me stuff because he—OH MY GOD! I WANT THIS ONE, _THIS_ ONE!" Cody finished in a high pitch squeal holding up the game over his head in a childish victory dance.

Jeff was leaning over, hands on his knees, as he tried to calm his racing heart. Astonishingly, for once the racing heart didn't have anything to do with the sexy body currently hugging a video game, but the ear splitting sound said body had emitted unexpectedly, nearly shattering his ear drums. He completely forgot about the information he had been planning to coax out of Cody and instead just cautiously crept closer to see what he had chosen.

"Zelda: Ocarina of Time?" He half-shouted, almost offended. "That's not even a good game! I only have it because my brother's, like, a fairy-elf loser."

Cody's baby blues gradually became blurred behind watery tears, "But—but… the guy on the front makes me think of Shawny…" He said dolefully, staring miserably at the game that had excited him so much moments before, Jeff's harsh criticism having made him believe it to be unavailable to him.

Panic infiltrated Jeff's mind as he saw the boy become upset, his lower lip trembling. Suddenly, nothing else mattered except returning the smile to the otherworldly figure before him and he carefully put his arm around Cody's shoulders, giving him a one arm hug, basking slightly in the skin-on-skin contact. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Cheering up Cody was more important than Jeff's intoxication with him. For now.

"I'm sorry Cody, please don't be upset! I didn't really mean it like that, exactly! Here, let me put this in and I'll show you how it works, won't that be fun?" he pleaded desperately, offering the brunette a small smile.

Slowly, Cody raised his head, hopefully peering up at Jeff's movement as the Hardy loaded the cartridge and pressed a couple buttons, his arm around Cody holding tight. The screen lit up and Cody couldn't suppress the whimper of delight that escaped from his lips as the game began. He escaped from Jeff's hold, in order to scoot as close as humanly possible to the television and attentively waited for instructions, all signs of sadness almost completely gone, as he stared up at the screen, positively mesmerized.

Jeff heaved a breath, shifting to sit cross-legged next to him, their legs just barely touching, as he handed the controller to the young pup and proceeded to explain the buttons. Finding a slight humor in the wide eyes, and the slightly parted lips of Cody's expression as he followed Jeff's movements like a lost puppy. The younger man gave a yelp of surprise when the character on the screen moved in time with the joystick, and Jeff couldn't fight back a grin.

"Okay! I think I got it!" Cody exclaimed, worrying his tongue between his lips absently as he concentrated on the screen. "LOOK, LOOK, IM DOING IT!" He shrieked, pointing and bouncing, huge blue eyes glancing back and forth between Jeff and the TV, before proclaiming confidently, "Lets go kill some bad guys Shawny!"

Cody was absolutely enthralled.

However, Jeff was a little less pleased. Of course, he couldn't really be _too_ upset, since it made the boy so happy. In fact, a small smile glowed on his face as he watched the ecstatic Cody cheer when he killed a foe and whine when he lost, sometimes growling angrily at the screen. He was completely and utterly hooked, even Skittles didn't drag his attention away from the game.

Jeff sighed, as the young brunette jerked this way and that, cradling his head in his hand. This definitely wasn't how he assumed his time with Cody would go.

And in the background of his self pitying thoughts he could hear Cody holler, "Look Jeffy! I've got a PONY! Can I name it? Can it be Hunter?" Jeff had to fight down the burst of laughter that threatened to escape.

"No Cody, the pony has a name. You can't change it." A pout threatened Cody's face at Jeff's words, and the Hardy hurriedly added, "but, you can _nick_name it Hunter! Make sure you tell the real Hunter about it too." Jeff finished with a small smirk.

As quick as a snap of Jeff's fingers, Cody was immediately engrossed in the game once again, all attention absorbed reverted back to the screen before him.

Jeff grumbled in frustration. The Enigma was not used to being ignored. He was freaking _Jeff Hardy _for Pete's sake! With another huff of indignation, Jeff eyed the younger man, in an attempt to find something to preoccupy his attention, as Cody was obviously distracted. His absent stare, trailed along the profile next to him, admiring the line of Cody's jaw and the curve of his full, slightly parted, lips as the boy gaped at the screen with his undivided attention.

Jeff sighed at the expression, wishing he could maybe steal some of that focus for himself. At the sudden thought, Jeff felt his eyebrow raise. Maybe he _could_ steal some of that attention.

With a smirk, he edged a bit closer to the unsuspecting boy and slowly leaned close to say in an almost-whisper "Soooo, you like the game I'm guessing?" Jeff found himself gnawing his lip slightly at the heat radiating from Cody's bare skin, their arms grazing.

But Cody just gave a distracted nod.

Jeff scowled. Most displeased with the lack of reaction. He needed something more drastic, he wanted Cody worked up and distracted, but over _him_ not the game. The goal was to subtly invade his senses, keep him focused on _Jeff_ above all others. Surely Shawn would keep him around for a long time… somehow. And Jeff needed to make headway now, while the amount of people who knew Cody was less.

He eyed the videogame, trying hard to remember how it went. But it had been so long since he'd last seen his brother play it that the whole thing was kind of fuzzy. When Cody finally got to a part that looked semi-familiar, he quickly pounced on the opportunity.

"I think you have to go over that way," Jeff inputted, shifting to snake his arm around Cody's shoulders once again and point to where he meant, the young brunette nodding comprehendingly. As he lowered his arm, pulling away from Cody once he'd indicated where to go, he made sure to sweep his hand down across Cody's back, trailing his finger along the edge where his boxers met golden skin.

Once again, the act seemed to affect him more than it's intended victim, and Jeff shivered at the delectably smooth skin that met his fingertip. Suddenly, Jeff had never hated video games more than he did at this moment.

Maybe he could use the natural and sweet curiosity of the now-boy to distract him. Jeff was just bursting with ever present ideas. But he _really_ wanted some attention from Cody.

"So Cody, do you like being in this form? Ya know, a human?"

His eyes never left the screen, but he did answer right away, which was an improvement of sorts. "Uh, well, I like it a lot more now! I've never seen anything like _this_ before!" He gushed, grin on his face. "Plus moving around is a lot easier, though the clothes and the rules kind of suck. I _do_ like learning about so much new stuff though! Like how I need to watch out for hard-ons and rape." His voice lowered into a serious tone that sounded vaguely of Cena at the last sentence.

Jeff was sure he must have misheard that last part. "Uh, what?" He questioned, leaning a bit closer in order to make sure he heard correctly this time.

And as he listened to Cody explain his newly gained information via John Cena, he was _more_ than willing to start beating his head against something immovable. Like the wall perhaps.

What the _hell_ was John thinking?

He sat through it all, feeling the frown across his brow grow even more prominent with each word, then he calmly told Cody to play his Shawn game while he went to make a quick phone call. _Someone_ had some serious explaining to do and, of course, he'd give him the chance to do so, but if John didn't come up with a good defense then Jeff had no qualms with being a tattle-tale and ringing up Shawn.

Jeff stepped to the foyer of his hotel room, in an attempt to get as a far out of Cody's earshot as possible—not that Cody was really paying attention anyway, but he didn't want to risk it. With a growl, he dialed John's number and waited impatiently for the other man to pick up, as soon as he did Jeff wasted no time on useless pleasantries.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? What did you _do_ to him?" He hissed into the phone, trying hard to keep his voice low and casting a covert glance over his shoulder at Cody—who continued to mash buttons.

"…Jeff? Is that you?" John murmured hesitantly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had just been having a strangely awesome dream about Cody and wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Of _course_ it's me! And you have _five_ seconds to tell me why you felt the need to enlighten Cody on… what had he said? Oh yeah, _hard-ons and rape?_" He nearly shouted, voice hysterical, after all, he couldn't believe John would ever corrupt Cody's innocent mind with things like that.

_Shit_! John thought wildly, trying to organize his thoughts, slow from their sleepy haze. There was _no_ way he was telling Jeff that he had gotten a boner in front of the boy. Maybe if he kept it vague enough he could get away with it…

"Come _on_ man! Do you really think I _want_ to explain that kind of stuff? Somehow the topic came up and when I tried to change the subject he wouldn't let it go. He just _wouldn't_ stop asking questions!"

Jeff hesitated at John's words, and he took a moment to think over the offered explanation. Cody _could_ be annoyingly persistent, it was true.

"Fine. But if I find out _any_ differently John, I'm going straight to Shawn! Don't think I won't." His tone had switched from screaming mad to something more silky and nefarious.

John was more than a bit worried at this threat. He knew he'd never get to see Cody again if Jeff sent Shawn into crazy mode. He would just have to pray it didn't get out. Pray _hard_.

"Okay Jeff, now can I go back to sleep?" John said in what he'd hoped was nonchalance.

"Yeah, but remember, _you've been warned_," Jeff cautioned in his best evil villain voice and then ended the call. With a deep breath, he strode back towards Cody, to see him exactly as Jeff had left him. Intoxicated by the game.

Crap. He had forgotten for a second that the sexy brat was _ignoring_ him. Stupid fucking video games.

Even though, normally, he was a pretty big fan, now they had conspired against him and become the enemy that was stealing his short time with Cody. Damn those conniving electronics.

Resigned to his fate, Jeff went back to sitting as close to Cody as he could without getting elbowed, using any chance he could to brush teasing touches against the boy's lovely exposed skin. At least Jeff had something he could use in case John turned out to be… troublesome.

If only he could have something like that on all the other guys. Jeff was worried he wouldn't stay at the front of Cody's mind, after all, Randy was next and lord knows what goes on in that psycho brain of his. Maybe Jeff should send the video game and console _with_ Cody and hope he just continues to play.

Of course when you think about it, between John and him, Cody really hadn't been taught anything mildly useful. Lets see he learned about sex… and Zelda.

Yep they were doing one bang-up job.

* * *

"Randy. You have three seconds to stop moaning and groaning over there, or you can fucking sleep in the hallway."

Randy jumped at the low, groggy voice, and he cringed once his eyes caught sight of the icy blues glaring daggers at him. "…Sorry," He murmured pathetically, burrowing deeper into the covers, and wishing sleep would just hurry up and claim him already. He heard Ted shift on his bed, and soon saw a lump of blankets rise and the DiBiase's blonde head appear.

"…Okay… What's up with you? You're usually dead to the world by now," he murmured, clearing his throat to try and rid it of its husky sound. Randy peeked out from beneath his pillow.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I just can't sleep," he supplied in what he hoped was a casual sounding voice. He heard Ted snort.

"Right, you said that earlier. So what's on your mind, exactly?" He asked, pooling his sheets around him in order to bundle up, getting comfy as he watched Randy curiously, eyes heavy. Randy scowled at him.

"When did this become a therapy session?"

Ted smirked, despite his sleepy air. "You can tell Dr. Teddy anything." Randy sniffed.

"That sounds kinda kinky." He didn't even have time to react to the pillow that was catapulted into his face.

"This isn't about your sexual fetishes, this is about your sleeping problem. Now what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ted growled, eyes narrowed. Randy rubbed his cheek dolefully, taking the pillow for himself and tucking it under his head.

"You're a _mean_ doctor."

"Sleepy too. Quit trying to change the subject."

Randy curled his upper lip at Ted. Since when did the man start talking back to him? "I'm not trying to change the subject… It's just—it's not really anything important. Just nerves." He saw Ted move to flop back down on the bed, spreading out across the sheets.

"Uh-huh," he paused to yawn, before continuing, "and why exactly would you be getting nerves?" Ted hesitated, and spoke again before Randy could answer. "Wait… This isn't because of that crazy story you told me about that dog boy is it?"

"His _name_ is Cody," Randy hissed, pulling the covers tighter around himself, as he shifted to glare at the man opposite him. He could practically _feel_ Ted roll his eyes, as the blonde tossed onto his side so that he could see Randy in the dark room, lit only by the faint streetlights outside the window.

"Right. Cody. Who may or may not exist—"

"He _does._"

"And your nervous about him coming here in," Ted glanced over at the cheap alarm clock on the nightstand between their beds, "an hour, because_ why?_"

Randy grumbled something under his breath, not quite sure himself why he was all jittery about Cody showing up. He knew he didn't like Cody in his human form, it made his insides twist and his heart beat fast and his entire body just overall flustered. Cody was much cuter—and much easier to handle—in his puppy form, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Still, the damned puppy-used-to-be was getting his nerves all gnarled and coiled and his mind melting into a hot mess.

"I don't really know why. It's like… It's like Christmas Eve night, you know?" As he spoke, Randy moved to sit up straight, to be sure he got his point across to the DiBiase watching him carefully. "When you get butterflies in your stomach, and you keep imagining all the presents you're gonna get? And you're so jumpy you can't even sleep? It's like that."

Ted blinked at his words. "So… you're _excited?_"

"…Okay. You _tried_ to make that one sound kinky," Randy muttered begrudgingly, the urge to punch Ted growing quite strong in his gut.

"Hey, _you're_ the one going on about how edgy you are over some guy. I mean, you're starting to sound like a teenage girl on her first date," Ted informed pleasantly, folding his arm comfortably under his head with another yawn. Randy grimaced, suddenly wishing he'd just gone and slept in the hallway when he'd had the chance.

"If you _ever_ compare me to a teenage girl again, I'll suffocate you with this pillow," he growled, holding up the fluffy white cushion threateningly. Of course, Randy was the only one who could make something like that even _remotely_ scary.

Ted merely cast him a tired stare, and snuggled cozily into the comforter wrapped around him. "…All I'm saying is if you wanna get any sleep, you're gonna have to stop thinking about this _Cody_. Imagine something else, think of tomorrow, dream that you're on an island in Hawaii, basking in the sun with a pretty hula dancer. But for God's sake, do it quietly." And with that, the DiBiase flipped onto his other side and burrowed into the covers.

Randy took that as signal that their—completely useless—conversation was over, and inhaled deeply, sighing with an absent roll of his shoulders. He supposed he should take the blonde's advice and try to think of something other than Cody and his impending visit, so with a grunt he slipped back under the blankets and nuzzled his face into the pillow he had acquired via an irritated Ted.

Closing his eyes, Randy tried to envision the scenario the DiBiase had offered, behind his eyelids. The heat of the Hawaiian sun, the glowing white sand of the beach, the plush of the lounger he relaxed in, the feel of the buffeting wind that rolled by, and the sound of the quiet ocean waves. It was a beautiful scene, and he was actually surprised by the vividness of his own imagination.

He visualized himself in a pair of swimming trunks with one of those corny Hawaiian print shirts on, unbuttoned so that he could subtly show off his tan abs. He had on a pair of those Gucci sunglasses, because Randy was expensive in his mind, and he imagined his throat feeling slightly parched with thirst. And because this was his dream of sorts, a shadow fell over him as soon as he wanted a drink and a salver carrying multiple bottles of ice cold beer—freshly uncapped—was proffered before him.

Grinning to himself, imaginary-Randy raised his hand to grasp one around the neck, savoring the cool against his fingers and took a refreshing gulp, a rejuvenated, "_Ah_" following the act. As soon as the server disappeared with the tray of drinks, he felt a pair of soft hands squeeze his shoulders lightly, in an offer of a soothing massage.

Unable to stop smiling, fantasy-Randy nodded with a tilt of his bottle, taking another swig, as the talented hands began kneading and rubbing the tense muscles. It felt so _good_ in his mind, he sighed in content, adjusting his position only slightly, so that the masseuse could reach the base of his neck. With another mouthful of beer, dream-Randy closed his eyes, a satisfied grin stuck to his face, as he took in all the pleasure of the scene playing out. It didn't get this good in reality.

But before the real-Randy could completely immerse himself in his fictional imagery, and drift off into his wonderful dream, the massaging hands gradually retracted themselves and a sudden pressure eased onto his lap. But pretend-Randy couldn't bring himself to open his eyes in surprise, as Ted's words flashed through his mind, "basking in the sun with a pretty hula dancer."

A smirk crept its way across his lips, his eyes remaining closed, as the pressure shifted and he felt a pair of hands run lithely along his collar and down his bare chest, hesitating only to trace softly along each individual line of his abs. Randy could simply just lean back and enjoy the ride, beer still resting complacently in his right hand, as a pair of soft lips pressed to the curve of his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin.

He groaned as quietly as possible when the silky smooth fingers outlined the top of his swim trunks, and the lips gradually worked their way up, kissing and licking until he felt their supple curves press against his own. Almost immediately, he parted his lips, his tongue darting out to take in the flavor of the stranger on his lap, feeling slightly surprised at the candy-like tang that invaded his senses. It was somewhat familiar, and he would've pinned it somewhere between Starbursts and Skittles.

Chuckling faintly, Randy allowed the opposing tongue to battle its way into his own mouth, and he felt it slide along, and taste every individual crevice of his mouth, leaving that sweet flavor in its wake. Randy couldn't remember the last time he'd ever tasted something so saccharine, and he kissed back with every bit as much fervor, sensing the hands stroking back up his chest in order to cup his jaw and deepen their kiss.

Wanting more, Randy dropped his beer to the sand, his own hands flying up to grasp the stranger's waist tightly, as their tongues played a good-humored battle of dominance. He was slightly struck by the hard muscle that flexed underneath his fingertips, but before he could elaborate on the thought, he felt the stranger grind trim hips into his own, the action eliciting a grunt of surprise and a rather familiar heat to twist in his groin.

Absently, his right hand shifted to ghost up the torso above him, however, the silky smooth skin that met his touch wasn't was caused Randy's eyebrows to raise, it was the lack of clothing that covered said skin, and the firm muscle that lay just beneath it.

But before Randy could pull away and get a better look at the one that rested on his lap, said stranger broke the kiss, hot breath caressing Randy's lips as a hand raised to lift the Orton's sunglasses onto his forehead. Opening his eyes instantly, and trying to ignore the pressure on his current hard-on, Randy was met with a pair of shining blue irises, blinking down at him mischievously.

Recognition hit him like a freight train, as Randy's gaze hurriedly traveled over the childish grin, down to the black collar, the smooth tan skin, the firm muscles that lined the slender body, the strong thighs on either side of his waist, and the thin material of boxers that kept him decent. His throat was immediately dry, and he could only manage to croak out:

"C-Cody?"

Instantaneously, Randy was violently wrenched from his dream and he jerked upright in his bed, gray eyes huge and chest heaving. A glance down revealed the telltale bulge in his shorts, and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, biting it _hard._

He had _not_ just had a sexual fantasy about the innocent, gullible Cody. He had _not._

With a frantic whimper, Randy tried his utmost hardest to will away his boner, thinking of things that grossed the hell out of him and praying to every possible deity in the sky that Ted didn't roll over.

* * *

"JEFFY! THIS GUY'S TRYNA' KILL ME!"

Jeff sighed, as the little elf character was sent catapulting backwards, before being surrounded by darkness. A huge frown suddenly materialized on Cody's face, and he turned to Jeff with watery eyes, lower lip trembling.

"I _died!_ Jeffy, it killed me!" He exclaimed, pointing at the TV accusingly. Jeff scratched the back of his head, moving to sit up from the current position he'd been lounging in for the past twenty minutes.

"Yeah, that guy's a mean bastard, let me tell you," he murmured noncommittally, as this was the seventh time Cody had lost and he'd run out of creative things to say. Cody pouted at him.

"You always say that! This stupid game is cheating!" He grumbled, returning his eyes to the screen and clicking 'Continue', groaning when he was taken back to the last time the game had saved. Jeff yawned, and glanced over at the digital clock. 5:26.

"Well if the game is so stupid, then why don't you stop playing?" He stated absently, before pausing, eyes growing wide. "Actually, Cody I think its time you took a break!" Jeff reached for the controller, inwardly pleased at his new plan to get Cody off the game. But Cody instantly reacted, jerking away from the other man.

"Hey! I still wanna play!" He said indignantly, holding the controller to his chest protectively. Jeff scowled at him.

"No, you've been playing long enough. Besides, you're only gonna end up dying again and then you're gonna throw another fit, now give it," he demanded, moving to grab the controller. Cody shook his head, hiding it behind his back.

"I don't wanna!" He proclaimed, pouting.

"_Cody_," Jeff began, a warning tone in his voice. "Hand it over, now."

"No!"

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at the mutinous shout, and sighed, putting his hands up in an "I give up" fashion. "Fine, whatever," he breathed, relenting, as he leaned back carefully. Cody eyed him warily, before gradually retracting his arm from around his back and revealing the three-pronged Nintendo controller.

"AHA!" Jeff lurched forward instantly, hands stretching for the object, his weight sending the both of them to the carpet with a particularly loud thump. "Got it!" He yelled triumphantly, as he ripped the plastic from Cody's frantic hands.

"That's not fair! You lied!" Cody whined, kicking and flailing underneath the Hardy. Jeff smirked, and tossed the controller out of arms' reach, before shifting over to turn the console off, all the while keeping sure that Cody was securely held down.

"Right, Cody! People lie. Second Jeff rule: don't believe anyone you don't know. Strangers. No matter what they promise you. Or you'll be taken advantage of," Jeff explained heartily, folding his arms over Cody's chest. Honestly, he'd just come up with that one on the fly. But it wasn't a half bad rule if he did say so himself.

Cody glared up at him, bottom lip still persistently jutting out as he slowly lowered the fists that had been shoving against the Hardy. "…Okay. I won't trust strangers," he relented in a reluctant murmur, turning his head to the left in order to stare longingly at the Nintendo64 console, inadvertently exposing the creamy skin of his neck.

Jeff felt his breath hitch at the enticing sight, his hand acting of its own accord and reaching forward to trail two fingers reverently along the sensitive skin. Instantly, Cody flinched with an involuntary shiver, his shoulder darting up instinctively as Jeff immediately retracted his hand. "Ah! Don't _do_ that! It tickles," he whimpered, with a frown.

Jeff gulped and averted his eyes as he hauled himself off of the younger man. "Sorry," he hurriedly apologized, inwardly wondering why the little brat's skin was so freaking _soft_ in the first place and cursing his inability to keep his hand to himself. God, he felt like a perverted old man, what with wanting to touch the poor innocent boy and everything.

Cody sat up the moment Jeff had gotten off of him, and continued to direct his downcast stare at the videogames, one hand absently rubbing at his neck. Jeff watched the younger man pout, feeling slightly guilty at his sad little face, before suddenly remembering a candy in his pocket that might cheer him up. Quickly, he fished it out, pleased it was still there.

"Hey Cody," he started with a small smirk, as the puppy-used-to-be turned to him reluctantly. "Want a lollipop?" He asked, tearing the wrapper off the red sucker and offering it to the brunette. Cody eyed the candy closely, interest slightly piqued as one thin eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"What's a lollipop?" He questioned, scooting a little closer. Jeff's smirk grew. He loved how easy it was to divert Cody's attention. Like dealing with a child. A muscular, adorable, sort of sexy, soft-skinned child… Okay, maybe not a child.

"It's, uh, like Skittles. Except on a stick. Skittles on a stick," Jeff provided lamely. But he didn't have time to feel stupid about his rather lackluster description, because at the mention of Skittles, Cody instantly jerked forward and tugged the sucker from his hand, popping it into his mouth. The Hardy watched carefully, as Cody shifted the candy back and forth with his tongue, the telltale pokes at the sides of his cheeks making him look like a one-sided chipmunk.

Finally, after much consternation, Cody's face abruptly broke out into a grin, his eyes crinkling happily. "Mm. Itsth good!" He proclaimed, cheeks hollowing slightly around the lollipop, giving the image of something a bit more obscene. Jeff tried his hardest to ignore how hot the boy looked, and forced a light cough as he shifted his gaze.

"Um, Jeff's rule number three: When someone gives you something, you say, 'Thank You' to be respectful," Jeff supplied, inwardly smacking himself for having such a dirty mind and sort of regretting having given Cody a _sucker _of all things.

Cody nodded comprehendingly and his hand moved to pluck the lollipop from his mouth, tongue sliding out to lick his lips thoroughly lapping up any remnants of the strawberry flavor. "Thank you, Jeffy!" He exclaimed, before sticking the sucker back into his mouth with a small sigh of content.

Jeff scratched his head, still staring at the carpet as he just knew Cody was sucking on that lollipop for all it was worth. "You're welcome, Cody," he said quietly, forcing his thoughts onto a less provocative topic, as he pondered what else he could possibly teach the young pup. "Hey, Cody. Did John teach you anything else other than… uh, the rape and the hard-ons stuff?"

He eyed the brunette, noticing, subtly, Cody's Adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed some of the strawberry taste, his lips poking out in a thoughtful way. "Um… Oh yeah! He did teach me one other thing," Cody informed, after removing the lollipop so he could talk properly.

"What?" Jeff prompted, watching cautiously as Cody shifted onto all fours in order to crawl closer to the curious Hardy, his sucker still in his hand. But before Jeff could question the sudden close proximity—not that he was complaining—Cody leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Jeff's eyes got huge, as he tasted strawberry and something that was obviously just _Cody _but he couldn't move, or think was so immobile with absolute, utter shock, he didn't react until Cody pulled away, a smirk on his normally innocent features, licking his lips.

"John told me that was a kiss!" He said pleasantly, thrusting the sucker back in his mouth.

Jeff's jaw fell at the boy's words and he couldn't _believe_ what the hell had just happened. Just what the _fuck_ was John teaching this boy? That sick-minded freak! Going around and kissing Cody, who gave him the right? Oh, was Jeff gonna _get_ that asshole. Even if it meant running to Shawn. Don't test him, he would do it.

"Cody."

Cody blinked at his name and raised curious brows at the Hardy. "Yesth?" He asked around the lollipop, looking as angelically adorable as ever.

Almost instantly Jeff was tugging the young pup into his arms, and holding his head to his chest consolingly, rubbing his cheek against the brunette's hair. "What has John _done_ to you? First rape, then boners, and now _kissing?_" He glanced down at Cody's sudden pout at the last words, and hurriedly added, "Not that your kiss was bad. It was actually quite… good."

Cody nodded with another one of his grins. "You tasthe like Thskittlesth!" He informed pleasantly, sucking hard on his lollipop. Jeff swallowed thickly, and shook his head roughly.

"But that's not the point, Cody," he said quickly, squeezing the boy.

Cody wriggled his nose, and tugged the sucker from his lips. "Then what is the point, Jeffy?"

Jeff sighed overdramatically, plopping his head on top of Cody's. "The _point_ is that John is trying to turn your cute little self into some kind of whore," he expressed with another heavy sigh. Cody's brows pulled together as he poked his sucker in and out of his mouth absently.

"Mm. What's a whore?"

* * *

"My _God._ What's wrong _now?_"

Randy glanced up abruptly at the sound of Ted's voice, but didn't answer burying himself further in his plush blankets, the cover pulled over his head as he hoped Ted would just ignore him and go back to sleep. He heard the rustling of sheets, and a pair of heavy footsteps, before his comforter was violently ripped away from him. Immediately he flinched, the sudden rush of cool air causing him to shiver slightly, as he shifted to glare up at Ted, his gaze gradually drifting to his blanket in the blonde's right fist.

"WHY can't you _sleep?_" The DiBiase suddenly snarled, bundling up the cover and chucking it at Randy, who caught it hurriedly, and wound it around his shoulders with a signature scowl.

"Don't _throw_ crap at me!" He growled back, collapsing onto his bed once again, gray eyes glaring at Ted all the while.

Ted hissed. "I'm trying to sleep and all I hear is groan and moan and grunt and—and '_Uhn!_'" Randy cocked an eyebrow as he shifted to make himself comfortable.

"What was that last one?"

Ted's left eye twitched. "That's what _I_ wanna know. What're you havin' a _wet_ dream or somethin'?" Randy hesitated, gulping, before blinking quickly in an attempt to regain himself.

"N-no. You asshole," he muttered, promptly tossing onto his other side so that he wouldn't have to look at the tall blonde anymore. In doing so, he missed the smirk that suddenly materialized on Ted's face, and the quiet snort.

"Really, Randy? _Really?_ How old are you?" He grinned, plopping onto the side of his bed with a chuckle.

"You sound like Mizanin."

"Seriously, what you're like thirty? Who in the _hell_ were you having a fantasy about, oh, lusty one?" Ted laughed, thoroughly ignoring him and having all together too much fun with the situation. Randy inwardly cursed his inability to lie at a moment's notice, and burrowed deeper in the covers.

"Go back to sleep, Ted."

Ted just snickered. "I would if I could, lover boy. But _your_ little moans of passion and whatever else you've been doing, are keeping me awake. How am I supposed to sleep, when you're tossing and turning every which way?"

Randy glowered, and pulled the comforter tighter, curling up into a ball. "What time is it?" He questioned in a low voice, wishing he'd asked management for a single. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the DiBiase's prying, light-sleeping self.

Ted glanced over at the digital clock. "Six oh two. Hey, isn't that _Cody_ supposed to be coming at six?" Ted asked, but Randy could practically _feel_ the disbelief in his tone, as the DiBiase continued to stare at the back of his fuzzy head, a small smile still on his face.

Randy pulled himself into a sitting position, his gray eyes finding the clock just to be sure that Ted was indeed right, and once he realized he was, he decided that now was as good a time as any to go and pick up Cody from Jeff's room. "Okay, then I gotta go and get Cody," he supplied Ted, as the DiBiase was watching him curiously, while he slid off the bed and stretched his arms into the air.

"Get Cody from who?" He questioned still looking as if he were a therapist simply playing along with Randy's farce. The expression made Randy want to punch the blonde in his temple, but he refrained and moved to his open suitcase to tug out a black t-shirt.

"Jeff Hardy. It's my turn—and I guess you can help—to teach Cody some stuff, before he gets on the plane with us tomorrow. I already explained all this hours ago, Ted," he replied with a sigh, as he slid the shirt on and rolled his shoulders lightly. Ted raised an eyebrow at his current roommate's words.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you and… and Cody in a few minutes," he said lamely, moving to get comfy on his bed. "Who knows, maybe I can get some more sleep while you're gone." Randy rolled his eyes, grabbing a key card from the dresser and slipping it into the pocket of his sweatpants.

As he opened the door and stepped out, he couldn't help but feel a little antsy, his stomach flipping a bit, the way it did right before shows. Okay, he could admit it. He was nervous. A _little_ bit. Just the thought of the half-naked, child-like, puppy-has-been made him want to cower away in fear. And, he being Randy Orton, this was not a fact he cared to share with anyone, least himself.

He just wasn't confident that he'd be able to control himself around the boy, what with the way he went around licking people and pouncing on people and being an… well, being like a puppy. But with a body like that, Cody just wasn't _allowed_ to do puppy stuff anymore. Because it might get Randy, er, riled up?

_God_. Just kill him now.

Randy inhaled deeply, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart as he neared Jeff's hotel room door, telling himself over and over again in a nice comforting mantra of sorts, _It's just Cody. It's just Cody. He's just a puppy._ Shaking his head roughly, Randy raised a fist to knock at the hard wood, satisfied when he heard the sound of footsteps.

Abruptly the door was swung open, and Jeff stood there looking a bit drained, his hand to his forehead. His green eyes glanced Randy up and down, and—rubbing his eyes—he called over his shoulder, "Yeah, it's Randy, Cody. Time to go, and _no_ you can't bring the games. The games are a Jeff exclusive. You want games, you come stay with me, okay?" As he spoke, Randy could see the top of Cody's brunette little head, the boy ducking under Jeff's arm with a puppy-pout on his face, a lollipop between his lips, and no shirt.

"But _Jeffy_…" he whimpered, brows furrowing pleadingly. Jeff shook his head, and raised a hand to ruffle Cody's hair.

"Sorry, Cody. Some other time, okay? Now its time to go with Randy," the Hardy said with a small smile. Cody eyed him, blue eyes narrowed slightly, before finally relenting and nodding. "Alright, and don't forget what I told you. I'll see you in a few hours," Jeff bid goodbye, leaning forward to peck a light kiss against the young pup's forehead.

"Bye-bye, Jeffy!" Cody returned, removing his lollipop and wrapping his arms around Jeff in a quick hug, before stepping through the doorway and waving bye as Jeff chuckled and shut the door. Turning to Randy, he popped the sucker back in his mouth. "Hi, Randy!" He greeted with a toothy grin, lips curling around the stick of the candy.

Randy blinked, and offered a weak wave with a, "Hey". He was rather unimpressed with himself, but Cody continued to grin nonetheless, and he took that as a good sign, indicating quietly with his finger in the direction at which he'd come from. Cody stared at the gesture, before comprehending slowly and nodding.

"Okie dokie!" He said cheerfully, seeming too perky to be a boy who'd gone without sleep for six hours. Randy concluded that Shawn—or maybe John—had shirked out on his duties and probably took a nice long nap with Cody. The thought made Randy grit his teeth. There they were taking relaxing, uninterrupted naps, and he was stuck in his room rolling back and forth and having awkward, totally unwarranted dreams about a certain someone. With Ted constantly yelling at him.

Speaking of Ted…

"Oh, Cody. Um, my friend Ted and I share a room. So he's gonna be there," Randy informed, before smirking slightly and adding, "He also doesn't think you're really a puppy." Cody twisted his lollipop in his mouth, with a frown.

"But I _am_ a puppy!" He stated indignantly, big blue eyes glaring defiantly up at Randy. Randy chuckled, feeling slightly relieved at the fact that Cody wasn't licking him or acting even remotely… obscene. _This_ kind of Cody he could deal with.

"Yeah, that's what I told Ted. But he thinks I'm lying," Randy said matter-o-factly, reaching into his pocket to remove his key card as they neared his door. Cody nipped at his sucker with his teeth, frown still prominent.

"Ted's stupid. Stupid Ted," he grumbled. "Why're you friends with him? He sounds like a meanie." Randy fought down a laugh, as he slid the card into the slot until it flashed green and tugged it out, pushing the door open.

"You know, I really have no idea," he said in answer to the brunette's question as Cody followed him inside. "I'm back, Ted," He called to the blonde as they entered the room.

Ted yawned, and made to sit up, blue eyes blinking rapidly. "Damn. And I'd just gone to sleep too... You got that Cody with you?" He asked with a sleepy grin, eyes trained on the tall Orton as said man tugged off his t-shirt and chucked it back into the duffel it had come from.

Randy smirked, glancing over at Cody, who was still scowling, but this time his angry expression was directed at the young DiBiase.

"Yes! Stupid, meanie Ted! And I _am_ a puppy!" He growled, lollipop in his left fist as he glared at the blonde, looking as intimidating as an… well, as an adorable, baby, puppy really.

"What the—?" Ted about fell out of his bed at Cody's words, his eyes huge and his mouth agape. Randy couldn't help but feel a bit haughty at the sight, as he placed the key card on the dresser.

"Told you I was telling the truth, you bastard," he smirked, as Cody popped his lollipop back in his mouth continuing to narrow his eyes accusingly at the DiBiase. Ted stared openly at the brunette, scrambling off the bed and onto his feet in order to rush over to the boy, eying him all over with a curious air.

"…You _stole_ a half naked kid?" Ted examined the shirtless boy even further, and spotted the strip of worn leather around his neck. "_And_ put a collar on him? Randy that's pretty illegal, even for you. And a bit creepy," he finally said after thoroughly checking Cody out. Cody, all the while, glaring at the blonde and occasionally glancing up at Randy with a pout. Randy grimaced.

"I did not _steal_ Cody, you freak. He's Shawn's puppy, _remember?_" The Orton explained, rubbing his right temple grumpily. "And can you stop staring at him like that?" Cody nodded in agreement and took a step towards Randy, away from the wide eyes of the blonde. Ted glanced up at the taller man.

"_Right._ Okay, and assuming Cody really _is_ a puppy—"

"I am!"

"He is."

Ted rolled his eyes. "If he is, then I want you to prove it. Pour that… what did you say? Water? Yeah, pour water on him and let me see him turn into a puppy. _Then_ I'll believe you." Randy sighed.

Why did Ted have to be so damn difficult? He and Cody were on a time crunch and they really didn't have the time to waste on Ted's misgivings, but then he supposed he didn't have much choice if he wanted Ted to shut up for the next two hours.

"Fine, whatever. Get me a cup of hot water and a cup of cold water," he ordered, in his 'I are Orton' voice, and Ted nodded, watching Cody all the while as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I don't like him," Cody stated plainly, crossing his arms with a furrow of his brow as he scooted closer to Randy's side, as if being distanced from the taller man left him vulnerable for attack via Ted DiBiase. Randy smiled slightly, feeling a bit pleased with the fact that Cody felt safer near him.

"I don't really like him either," he agreed, just as Ted reappeared with a raised eyebrow.

"I love that you two talk like I can't hear you," he said with a sarcastic smile, proffering the two cups of separate temperature water out to Randy. Cody stuck his tongue out at the blonde, being sure to keep his lollipop held tight between his molars as he did so. Ted regarded him as if he were a child, and simply returned the gesture, his own tongue appearing from between his lips.

Randy glanced back and forth between the two, as they waggled their tongues in each other's faces, and rolled his eyes. "Children," he addressed regally, carefully bumping both of their heads with the paper cups of water in order to gain their attention. "Stop glaring at each other, so we can get this over with."

Cody wriggled his nose; scowl still permanently glued to his face as he "humph-ed", retracting his tongue and crossing his arms, gnawing at his lollipop. Ted eyed him closely, before shrugging and turning his gaze to Randy. "Good boys. Now, come here Cody. We're gonna pour some cold water on you," The Orton said offering a slight smile. Cody continued to keep a cautious eye on Ted as he stepped even closer to Randy, and held out his arm.

Randy inwardly laughed at the hostility that Cody treated Ted with, never having seen the former puppy act so angry towards another person. "Hold," he ordered, putting the hot water cup in Ted's hands without waiting for consent, and carefully grasping Cody's bare arm to keep him still. As he positioned to lightly dabble the cool water over the boy, he couldn't help but realize that his skin was as silky smooth as he'd imagined in his dream. Which was a disturbing sentence in itself.

Squinting his eyes slightly to try and rid it of its wayward thoughts, Randy began to tilt the cup ever so gradually, gaze trained on the clear water as it began to creep towards the edge. But before it could completely overflow, and douse Cody's arm, the young pup abruptly tugged his exposed limb back, a bit of water—missing its intended target—spilling onto the carpet as he did so.

Randy opened his mouth to ask the brunette what was wrong, but before any words could be formed, he tasted a sweet flavor on his tongue, as something was thrust in between his parted lips. "Hold my lollipop, Randy! I won't be able to suck on it as a puppy," Cody explained pleasantly, putting his arm back in Randy's open hand.

Randy shifted the small lollipop in his mouth, unable to stop himself from sucking at it, and allowing the taste to flow over his tongue. It tasted faintly of strawberry which was a given, but there was something else… Something he could only dub as what Cody must taste like.

Well, that's just fucking great. Even _more_ fodder for his inappropriate fantasies.

"Are you gonna pour the water or not? I'm getting tired of standing here watching you suck on a lollipop," Ted muttered with a long sigh, holding up the cup of hot water. "Oh. And this is starting to get cold." Randy shook himself from his reverie, and, with a dirty look in the DiBiase's direction, he quickly tilted the cup, allowing cool water to trickle out and sprinkle over Cody's arm.

Almost instantly, a loud "poof" of a sound exploded from the spot Cody was standing, and smoke erupted around the two older men. Randy could nearly smirk at what Ted's face probably looked like at the moment, as he took a few quick steps back, coughing only slightly. Inwardly, he wondered how the smoke alarms never went off with so much of it filling the room, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he worked to rid the place of the gray smog.

Randy couldn't help the grin that materialized on his face, around the sucker, when he managed to finally get a clear view of a small black puppy standing in a pile of boxer shorts and black pants, where human Cody used to be. Immediately he set the cup of cold water—still partially full—on the nearest dresser, and bent to scoop Cody up in his arms, reveling slightly in the feel of his soft fur against his bare chest. The puppy yelped at the sudden movement, but his tail was wagging nonetheless, and he leaned forward to lick Randy's cheek happily.

At the damp, warm trail of saliva Cody's dog kisses left on Randy's skin, the Orton shivered slightly. He'd originally thought that if Cody were to lick him in dog form it wouldn't make him feel so strange, but instead the only thing he kept remembering was the human Cody and the way it had felt when he'd licked his lips. Randy took a deep breath, gray eyes glancing over the satiny fur of Cody's puppy form and attempting to redirect his thoughts.

"Holy. Shit."

Randy almost flinched in surprise at the words, and his gaze immediately whipped to the speaker, only to see Ted gawping like a fish at Cody, who was nestling himself quite comfortably in Randy's hold. At the blonde's slack-jawed stare, Randy couldn't help but feel triumphant. Hah. In Ted's face.

"There. Proof. You happy now?" He said in his usual stoic voice. As if he _wasn't_ carrying a puppy-used-to-be-human.

If it was even possible, Ted's eyes got even huger.

"I… Is—is that really…?" The DiBiase could only manage a few stumbled words, as he continued to gawk at the two. Randy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he too, had been struck speechless at the sight of the transforming Cody. But _still._ He'd even _told_ Ted this would happen, and the guy was still dumbstruck. Oh well, Randy inwardly shrugged, he'd had fair warning.

"Yeah, it's Cody. Who else would it be?" He asked rhetorically around the lollipop, shifting the puppy in his hands so that he could hold him up by the underarms and thrust him in Ted's direction. When faced with the older blonde, Cody growled and, dangling in the air, kicked his little puppy legs at him. Ted, all the while, continued to gawk at the little black ball of fur as if it were an alien from another planet. Randy watched the scene with amusement.

"…How—How is that even possible?" The blonde finally questioned, his blue eyes leaving Cody for only a moment to turn his awestruck gaze on Randy. The Orton shrugged, pulling Cody back to his chest and allowing the puppy to nuzzle his collarbone—something he seemed to enjoy.

"I dunno. He just does," Randy stated plainly, holding the sucker between his molars and cheek, and moving his huge hand to scratch behind Cody's little floppy ear. Ted glared at the older man for his lack of explanation, before returning his scrutinizing eyes to the puppy in Randy's arms, stepping closer.

"Well… Where did Shawn find him?" He asked absently, reaching a tentative hand towards Cody, but before he could even touch his soft fur, the canine spun around to nip at his fingers with his baby teeth, a tiny growl sounding from his mouth. Randy chuckled, tugging Cody a bit closer to him and away from the blonde.

"Shawn said he found him outside the arena after the show yesterday," he informed with another shrug. "We don't know who he belongs to. He didn't have a collar. This one's Shawn's." He indicated with his finger to the makeshift collar around Cody's neck.

Ted swallowed hard, brow furrowed as if he were thinking really hard, his eyes trained on the puppy's head. Randy waited for the blonde to absorb the information, sucking slightly on the lollipop, and cuddling close to Cody's warm body. With a sigh, he buried his face in the satiny, black fur and inhaled Cody's comforting scent, still struggling slightly with the fact that this was the same as the human boy from before.

"I've got it! That's it!"

Randy raised his eyes from the top of Cody's head. "What?" Ted grinned at him, blue eyes glowing as he scratched his head absently.

"I'm dreaming! That's all there is to it! I must be dreaming," he exclaimed, seeming all too proud of himself. Randy blinked. God, Ted was more stupid than he'd originally thought…

"You're an idiot," the Orton announced exasperatedly and Cody barked his agreement from where he rested against Randy's shoulder.

"It's the only possible explanation!" Ted professed, "I must've fallen asleep when you were having your dream! Yeah, and you're dream-Randy. And that…" he hesitated as he stopped midpoint at Cody. "That's not real."

Cody growled, obviously taking offense to being referred to as a "that". Randy ruffled his fur soothingly, his gray eyes narrowing at the blonde standing just feet from him.

"He's not a _'that'_, and this isn't a dream. Look," as he spoke Randy leaned forward and pinched Ted's bicep, squeezing as hard as he could without actually looking like he was trying.

"OW! STOP IT!" Ted shouted instantly, squirming away from Randy and caressing his red upper arm. "What the _fuck?_" He hissed, glaring daggers at the older man. Randy sighed.

"Did it hurt?" He asked simply, attempting to ignore the puppy in his arms, as Cody shifted to lick the underside of his jaw happily, more than likely pleased with Ted's current pain. The DiBiase stared at Randy as if the man had grown an extra head.

"Of _course_ it fucking hurt, you asshole!" He snarled, rubbing the sore skin.

"Then you're not dreaming. Is that water still hot?" Randy continued, not at all apologetic as he gestured to the cup Ted had also set on the dresser when the smoke had exploded. Ted looked to be on the verge of exploding himself, his face turning scarlet, but he hesitated, his mind working to try and process everything. After a moment of silence, he seemed to realize that there was nothing he could do about the situation, and he begrudgingly reached for the cup.

"It's about room temperature… will that work?"

Randy shook his head. "Probably not. I don't really know, but here," as he spoke, he moved to disentangle puppy-Cody from his arms, plopping him onto the bed behind him and reaching for the paper cup. "_I'll_ get the water. Since you're obviously not cut out for… coping with the unexpected," Randy muttered, taking the cup and heading for the sink.

Ted watched him disappear into the bathroom, and returned his blue-eyed gaze to Cody who was sniffing the blanket of the bed noncommittally. "So, if you're a dog now, can you still understand me?" He asked, his voice low as if he didn't really want to be caught talking to a puppy.

Cody looked up at him, baby blues regarding him, before he barked quietly. Ted knelt at the foot of the bed so that he was eye level with the canine. "Is that a yes?" Cody barked again, standing on all fours and creeping closer to the DiBiase with obvious caution.

Ted eyed him with just as much tenacity, his arms folded across the bedspread, and his chin resting on top of them. He allowed the young puppy to get near enough to sniff at his blonde hair carefully, and subconsciously held his breath when Cody made eye contact with him once again, before leaning forward to push their noses together.

They stayed like that—nose to nose—for a good few seconds, and Ted felt as if Cody were sizing him up, testing him. Finally, the puppy retracted, hesitating for only a moment, before flopping out his big pink tongue and dragging it from the bottom of Ted's chin, all the way up to the tip of his nose, a trail of slobber following in its wake.

"Aw, gross! _C'mon_, man!" Ted instantly shouted, falling back on his bottom as he frantically grabbed the comforter from the bed and wiped every last inch of his face. As he did so, he heard a low laugh and he glanced over the blanket to see Randy leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, white lollipop stick poking out of his mouth and cup of water in his hand.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it, non-believer," the Orton commented with a smirk as he headed over to the two and sat himself down beside Cody. Ted—after successfully ridding his face of dog-spit—glared at Cody but there wasn't any real anger behind the expression, and Cody seemed to register this fact because he simply barked happily, and hopped onto Randy's lap, tail wagging.

Randy glanced back and forth between Ted's angry, child-pout directed at Cody, and Cody's obvious ignorance of the DiBiase's existence as a whole. With a sigh, he simply held the cup above the puppy's black furred head, "Close your eyes Cody, it's time to turn back into a human," he said, and Cody complied, baby blues closing. Taking a deep breath, Randy began to pour the heated water onto the canine.

As always, a mini firecracker explosion of sorts erupted from Cody's tiny body. Only this time, it happened right on Randy's lap.

Almost instantaneously Randy dropped the cup, not really caring about the mess it would make. His eyes were watering, but he didn't almost hack up a lung this time. Inwardly, he wondered if he was beginning to get used to all the smoke and if that was bad for his health. But despite his inner musings, he and Ted worked, using their hands as fans, to wave away the rest of the smog.

As they were doing so, Randy felt the light weight on his thighs suddenly increase and the heat of skin on skin ignite across his chest. The instant the smoke had successfully thinned out, Randy's gaze was frantically darting from point to point as he attempted to take in the image that would surely play out before him.

He already anticipated the smooth tan skin that glowed in the light overhead, trailing over taught muscles and tight tendons, it was as soft as always, more so since Randy could feel it chest to chest. He shivered as he could make out each and every individual ab on Cody's torso as it pressed hard against his own. He barely registered, somewhere in the back of his mind, the pair of strong thighs on either side of his waist where they pushed against his hips. Hurriedly, his gray eyes shifted to take in the face of the boy over him. A signature childish grin, and dancing bright blues stared down at him and he was struck completely speechless.

It was like his dream was being played out right in front of him.

Cody's grin got even bigger as Randy continued to stare at him wordlessly, and he pressed his bare skin even harder against the older man's, the action causing Randy to—involuntarily—grow impossibly aroused. "Hi, Randy!" He greeted happily, wrapping his arms around the Orton's neck, his movement causing an unnecessary amount of friction against Randy's pants.

Cody, unawares to the other man's current state, unwound one hand from around Randy's neck in order to grasp hold of the little white stick, poking out from between his lips, gently he tugged the sucker out of Randy's mouth. "Thank you! For holding my lollipop!" Cody smiled, leaning forward to run his hot tongue up the unsuspecting Orton's cheek, before popping the sucker back into his mouth and wrapping Randy up in a grateful hug.

Randy didn't react. Hell, he didn't even _breathe_. He _couldn't_ breathe. His mouth grew dry, and his face was red, and his pants were starting to get seriously tight. But before he could act on impulse, and roll the poor boy onto his back and ravage the ever loving hell out of him, Ted spoke up.

"Um… Cody? You think you could put your clothes back on?" The DiBiase said, holding up the pair of boxers and the black pants. Cody turned his head to better see the blonde, and his brows pulled together in a puppy pout.

"Aw. Do I _have _to?" He whimpered, winding his tongue absently all over the lollipop. Ted hesitated, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the adorably, sexy little brat sitting on Randy's lap, trying to reprocess the fact that he was the same as the dog from before, and he quickly shook his head, shoving the clothes at the puppy-used-to-be.

"Yes. You have to!" He demanded, as Cody spun around to catch hold of the pants and shorts before they fell, sliding off of Randy's lap in the process. He pouted at the clothing in his hands, and sighed melodramatically.

"Okay… here, Ted. Put them on me!" Cody ordered, thrusting the clothes back at the blonde and putting his hands on his hips. Ted fumbled with them, frantically moving to keep the pants in his grasp, and his eyes getting even wider at the thought of having to clothe the naked boy in front of him.

"Are—are you serious?" Ted gawped, his gaze flitting to the motionless man on the bed begging for some kind of assistance. Randy was absolutely no help, however, as he was still in the midst of getting himself under control. Ted was literally, and figuratively 'Thrown to the dogs'.

"Yup. I don't know how to put… _clothes_ on," Cody explained with obvious disgust, sucking on his lollipop diligently. Ted gulped, glancing down at the pants and boxers in his hand.

"…Why can't Randy do it?"

Cody frowned, plainly irritated with the blonde before him. "'Cause I told _you_ to do it!" He exclaimed, brow puckered adorably, looking not at all intimidating, but positively enticing. Ted bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath.

"O… okay, sit over there," he said reluctantly, gesturing to the other, unoccupied, bed. Cody immediately grinned at Ted's words, and did as he was told, plopping down onto the bedspread. Ted watched him go, and strained to keep his stare eye level with the young pup, as he made his way over, picking the boxers from the ball of clothes in his arms.

Cody stuck his feet out, much like he'd done with Shawn and Jeff hours before, continuing to nibble at what little remained of his sucker. Ted swallowed thickly and knelt down to slip the shorts over the proffered feet, gradually sliding them up and desperately wishing he didn't have to do this. Why the hell couldn't the brat do it on his own? It was _not_ that hard to put underwear on. Hell, Ted was doing it when he was, like, two.

Wait.

Didn't Randy say they were gonna teach Cody new stuff?

Ted smirked, suddenly struck with an idea. His dark blue eyes moved to Cody's face, seeing the boy watching him curiously, most likely wondering why he'd stopped. "Here, Cody. Grab where I'm grabbing, I'm gonna teach you how to put your own clothes on," Ted informed pleasantly, holding out the upper rim of the boxers, from where he'd paused at Cody's knees.

Cody blinked down at him. "…Really?" He asked, and Ted was slightly surprised that Cody didn't sound a bit more agitated at the prospect of dressing himself.

"Yeah really. Humans who look your age can usually put on their own clothes," Ted explained, releasing the left side of Cody's boxers to grab the brunette's hand and tug it over, guiding it to the desired position.

Cody watched closely, eyes big as Ted folded his fingers for him around the material. "There, do the same with your other hand, and then stand up," the DiBiase instructed, smiling when the smaller man complied, grabbing each side of his boxers and hopping to his feet.

"Now what?" Cody prompted, sounding actually eager to be putting clothes on. Ted was slightly confused by the sudden mood change, but shrugged it off and decided that he should, ultimately, just be happy Cody was clothing himself.

"Now you just pull them up, but don't go any higher than your bellybutton," he said, pointing with his finger to Cody's navel, since he was pretty sure the young pup didn't know what a bellybutton was. Cody nodded understandingly and, furrowing his brow in concentration, carefully tugged the shorts up. They slid on without a hitch, and Cody grinned, as he had successfully made himself decent for the first time.

"I did it! Did you see, Ted? I did it!" He exclaimed plucking the sucker from his mouth and having all together too much fun with his accomplishment. Ted nodded and gave him an indifferent thumbs up. Cody's grin got even bigger, and he spun on his heels to face Randy. "Lookie, Randy! I put clothes on!"

Randy, whose face was currently in his hands, jumped at the sound of his name and jerked his head in Cody's direction, gray eyes traveling over the exposed torso towards the pair of black boxers around his waist. He smiled weakly. "Uh, good job Cody," he praised lamely, still slightly shaken from the shock he'd gotten earlier, what with the nude Cody pouncing on him like that.

Cody deflated at Randy's pathetic excuse for congratulations, and stepped closer to the older man, kneeling down in front of him. "Randy?" He questioned, looking up at the Orton, his brows pulled together in a pout. "Are you sad? You can have the rest of my lollipop if you want," he offered, holding out the red sucker to the older man, his other hand resting on Randy's sweatpants covered thigh.

Randy shook his head roughly, in a desperate attempt to rid it of the perverted thoughts that had started up at the sight of Cody kneeling right in front of him, his adorable face just eye-level with his—

No! Randy growled slightly, eyes squinting tight as he scooted back and away from the boy at his knees. "Um, no Cody. I'm good, just, uh, tired…" he stated feebly, hoping that would be enough to abate the young pup's worry.

Cody regarded him suspiciously, before shrugging and sticking his lollipop back in his mouth. "Okay then," he said simply, and headed back over to Ted, where his black pants he'd gotten from Jeff were sitting on the carpet in a bunch. "Ted! How do I put this on?" He questioned, picking the bottoms up from the floor.

Ted, who was still watching Randy curiously, returned his gaze to the brunette in front of him and shrugged off his concern for the older man. "First you hold the two sides of the top, like you did with the boxers," he instructed, eyeing Cody calculatingly and crossing his arms.

Cody nodded and did as he was told, holding the pants up to Ted's face so that the DiBiase could see it clearly. "'Kay. Now what?"

"Slip them over your feet, putting one foot in each hole, and then you pull 'em up," Ted coached, dumbing the instructions down as best he could. Once again, Cody followed Ted's words to the letter, and managed to pull the pants up to his hips, before hesitating.

"Uh… I can't do this thing," he informed, indicating with his finger to the button and zipper. Ted rolled his eyes, and uncrossed his arms, stepping close to the brunette.

"I'll do it once, but after that you're gonna have to do it yourself, okay?" He said, grabbing the top of Cody's pants with his best nonchalant expression on, inwardly trying his hardest to keep the skin of his fingers from grazing the tan skin of Cody's lower tummy. "Watch my fingers," he ordered, slipping the metal button through the hole, and carefully doing up the zipper. Cody, all the while, keeping attentive eyes on Ted's hands.

"There. You're good to go," the DiBiase informed, releasing Cody's pants and stepping away. Cody tugged at the button, making sure that it stayed together, before grinning up at Ted and crunching through the remainder of his lollipop, pulling the stick from between his lips.

"I change my mind. You're not that much of a meanie, Teddy," the brunette said smiling from ear to ear and shoving the white stick into one of the many pockets on his pants. Ted paused, staring at Cody doubtfully. After all, the last time he'd pretended not to hate him the puppy had slobbered all over his face. But before he could question Cody's motive behind his words, said boy pounced forward to engulf the blonde in a hug.

His muscled arms wrapped around Ted's neck, and his entire torso pushed up against the DiBiase's own naked chest. Ted stumbled backwards immediately, taken aback by the sudden movement, his hands hurriedly flying up to grab hold of the smaller man and steady him. "What're you—" Before Ted could get the rest of his words out, Cody leaned forward to drag his wet, decidedly human tongue from Ted's chin to his nose, stopping only for an instant on the DiBiase's lips.

Instantly, Cody retracted his arms and dashed in the opposite direction, practically sensing Ted's impending anger. The DiBiase was red in the face, and he frantically wiped at his mouth, before snarling, "_Cody! _You little brat!" Cody yelped at the shout, and darted over to Randy as Ted leaped at him.

"Randy! Teddy's tryna eat me!" The brunette yelled accusingly, cowering behind the Orton, Ted glaring daggers at him. Randy, finally fully recovered, raised an eyebrow at the two's odd behavior.

"What did you do, Cody?" He asked slowly, keeping a close eye on Ted. Cody pouted, clinging close to the older man.

"Nothing! I just licked him!" He stated indignantly, licking his lips thoughtfully, before adding. "And he doesn't taste even as good as you. You taste even better than _Shawny!_" Cody expressed, resting his chin on Randy's left shoulder.

It was quiet for a moment, as Randy tried to pretend he didn't hear Cody's last words. "Um. Anyway, play nice, you two. Especially you Ted. Act your age. We're here to teach Cody, not flay him alive," he said as plainly as possible, avoiding Cody's blue-eyed gaze.

Ted scowled. "_You're_ here to teach him. No one said anything about me," he hissed, eyeing Cody the way a predator eyes its prey. Randy fixed on his signature "oppressor" stare.

"_Ted_," he warned, watching the DiBiase carefully, in case he lunged. "If you touch Cody, not only will _I_ have to beat the hell out of you, but you'll also have to deal with the deadly wrath of _Shawn Michaels_. I'm going to tell you right now, that is _not_ something you want to see."

Ted hesitated at Randy's words, wondering if the slight fear that laced the Orton's voice was from personal experience. Gradually, Ted's gaze traveled back to Cody who was sticking his tongue out at him again. Inhaling deeply, and closing his eyes, Ted decided to be the mature adult in the situation and _not_ maul Cody within an inch of his life.

"Fine. But I'm gonna get you back, Cody. Just you wait," Ted forewarned, moving to plop himself down on the opposite bed with a huff. He inwardly smirked when Cody slowly crept away from Randy, keeping his blue eyes locked on the blonde, body tense to flee. Ted raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You don't trust me?"

Cody narrowed his blue eyes, getting himself comfortable against Randy's side. "Jeffy said not to trust strangers," he said with a "humph!".

Randy rolled his eyes at the two, and glanced over at the clock. 6:37. He supposed they should start on teaching Cody how to be more human like. And not to jump on other guys when he had nothing on. And not to suck on a lollipop so hard. And not to sit so close to other people. And not to rub his chest against other people's chests. And there's was an ongoing list of things Randy would like to inform the naïve, young pup about.

But first he had to see what Cody had already learned from everyone else.

"Okay, Cody. Before I teach you anything, I need to know what Shawn and the other guys already taught you," Randy prompted, allowing Cody to snuggle up to his side and trying to ignore the delicate skin that grazed multiple areas of his upper body. Cody smiled, wriggling his nose as he recalled everything he'd learned.

"Well… Jeffy told me I had to wear clothes, when to say thank you, and not to trust _strangers_," he glared at Ted, who snorted. "Shawny and Hunt… well, they said not to lick people in front of everybody. And John said I had to beware of rape! Oh, and about hard-ons! Oh yeah, and Jeff told me that you were a whore, Randy!" Cody said happily, obviously completely unaware of the things that had just come out of his mouth.

"Oh and also John showed me a kiss!" The brunette added, practically glowing with anticipation, as he crawled forward to press his lips against Randy's, his tongue flicking out to run along the Orton's bottom lip before pulling away, looking all too proud of himself. "Mm. Yup, Randy tastes the best!"

Ted and Randy both were absolutely, positively _horrified._

What did the other wrestlers _do_ to him?

* * *

More soon.

Very soon.

Review, please! :)

Rody


	4. Those Who are Tempted

I have a million reasons why this took an excruciatingly long time to write, but I'm not gonna get into that.

Long story short: (THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME)

My laptop got smashed (no not drunk) and I've been having to write on my family's—completely unprivate—laptop, which I had to fight over with said family to use. BUT I'm getting a new one for Christmas!

So all is well.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that Vince McMahon owns.

**Warning:** I think they're might be a tiny bit of SLASH. (Or a lotta bit.)

* * *

Honestly, if someone had asked Randy what he thought being kissed by a guy-used-to-be-puppy would feel like, he probably would've contemplated actually punting that someone in the skull. Because Randy hated stupid, completely pointless questions. And he _especially_ hated the stupid questions that stupid people asked. The questions that made. Absolutely. No. Sense.

Kinda like the strange occurrence that had just happened.

Cody—the aforementioned puppy—had said something about rape, hard-ons, John, and... Had he called Randy a whore? Yup, he'd called him a whore. And not only did _that_ make absolutely no sense (seriously, how is he a whore?), Cody had _then_ proceeded to KISS Randy.

And by "kiss" he really meant _mouth rape_. The pup had crawled forward without so much as a warning, and curled his lips around Randy's own. He'd felt Cody's hot tongue run slickly along the contours of his mouth, and he could vaguely recall—amidst all the stupefaction—that he found the sensation insanely arousing. And, of course, there was the taste. His dream had been nearly accurate in that the flavor was somewhere in between Starbursts and Skittles, which was understandable seeing as how Cody was addicted to the stuff.

No, that wasn't what was causing his mind to reel, and his heart—among other organs—to throb. The one thing he hadn't expected, was how irresistibly _good_ Cody tasted. How exquisite the sweet mix of candy and damp heat and something else that was just plain Cody could be when it exploded in your mouth like a little firework of enticing seduction. He remembered his upper lip being sucked at ever so gently, Cody's tongue grazing his bottom teeth, and he remembered fighting down the urge to respond with a lick of his own.

And then as abruptly as it had come, it was gone, the heat of a mouth vanishing, leaving Randy feeling needy and irritated.

A glance over and Cody was grinning at him, those disarmingly gorgeous blue eyes shining. At the sight of the young pup, Randy was jolted back to reality. A reality that didn't involve him enjoying making out with an innocently naive brunette.

That was, at least, until Cody said, looking triumphant, "Mm. Yup, Randy tastes the best!"

And, okay really. That comment should _not_ have made Randy's stomach flip the way it did.

Wait.

The best? Out of who? How many people had he even tasted? _Who_ in the hell was kissing his Cody? Randy inwardly growled at the thought of someone else touching the young pup, kissing him, _tasting_ him.

Experiencing the addictive sensation that was Cody against his lips had made Randy unconsciously possessive. He was greedy and he didn't want to share the electrifying feeling of having Cody's lips for himself.

_God,_ if that was what kissing Cody was like, Randy couldn't even imagine how fucking hot sex would be.

The images that instantly filled his head at the invasive thought were enough to rip him back out of reality, heat rising underneath his skin like a radiator, as the most obscenely pornographic sights colored the whole of his psyche. Sights that would melt you into a puddle of goo where you stood, and then solidify you back, _just_ so you could melt again before spontaneously combusting into a trillion horny, hot as fuck, pieces on the hotel floor.

Yeah. _That_ bad.

In fact Randy was so completely mentally distracted that he didn't even notice when Cody suddenly burst out.

"Hey! Randy's got a hard-on like John!"

Randy wasn't cognizant at all until he felt something warm suddenly graze against the sensitive skin of his lower tummy. Causing his abs to quiver in surprise. But that wasn't what had instantly wrenched Randy from his sexual reverie.

Not _only_ was there soft warm somethings brushing his stomach, but there was a slight tug and pull on the top of his pants. As if someone was trying to undo the button and failing at it. What really got his attention was how excruciatingly _close_ they were to the boner he was currently sporting, their touch feeling like a sizzling poker that sent his sex drive into a state of thrumming fire.

With a sharp intake of breath, Randy immediately ripped himself away, the surge of cool air against the lower part of his now-bare navel made him shiver slightly and he quickly made to rebutton his pants.

Huge, frantic, confused gray eyes darted around to land on Cody who was pouting and looking somewhat disappointed, his hands still hanging midair. But before he could freak out like a teenage girl, and _demand_ Cody tell him why he was trying to literally get into his pants, Ted exploded into a fit of laughter.

The blonde sat up to hold his sides, as he doubled over himself, face reddening with the lack of oxygen, stomach hurting with the force of his boisterous laughter.

Randy scowled at him, his cheeks still flushed with the heat of arousal and his heart still pounding from shock and slight hysteria. What the fuck was _he_ laughing at?

With a none too pleased grunt, Randy's gaze gradually slid over to Cody, whom he regarded with apprehension—forcing down the abrupt wave of desire that burned in his gut. Cody was glaring knives at Ted, a cute little pucker in his brow as the blonde on the opposite bed tried to reign in his laughter, barely managing to suppress it into low chuckles.

"What are _you_ laughing at? I just wanted to see it! John wouldn't let me," Cody grumbled, seemingly unaware of Randy's eyes on him.

Ted ignored the pup to cast an all knowing smirk in the taller man's direction. "Need to take a cold shower, Randy?" he asked, his tone light and his blue eyes glinting.

Randy shot the blonde a withering look. God, Ted was such a dickhead.

"Shower? What's a shower?"

Apparently Cody's curious mind got the better of his frustration and he glanced over at Ted with big eyes.

Ted, in response, gestured with a tilt of his head towards Randy. "Randy'll explain," another smirk, "won't you, Randy?"

Randy had never wanted to kill someone so bad before. Cody cocked his head over at the other man, blinking and Randy quickly looked away.

"Um, it's when you get, er, naked and wash yourself in the bathroom," he pointed at said room, "in the tub. Like when you were first turned into a human. Remember?"

Cody's eyes grew brighter with every word Randy said and a sudden grin was on his face, adorable dimples forming with the movement. "Yeah, I remember! The water was really warm, it felt nice..." Cody trailed off, seeming to drift back to the memory for just a second. And then he suddenly perked up. "Can I take one?"

Randy hesitated, already knowing the answer to his next question but wishing he was wrong. "Take one what?"

Cody smiled, and again his dimples showed. "A shower! I wanna take a shower in the tub with the warm water!" Cody was bouncing slightly, anticipation practically glowing on his face.

Oh fuck.

Randy felt his throat constrict, and he swallowed in an attempt to clear it.

No way. No way in fucking hell. He would _not_ give Cody a shower. Not if his life depended on it. God knows if he came anywhere _near _a stark-naked Cody with steaming water rolling down his creamy skin...

Randy could only imagine the outcome. No matter how hard he tried not to.

"Can I?" Cody asked again, his voice sounding hopeful as he glanced back and forth from Ted to Randy, having shifted to the balls of his feet in his excitement.

"Why do you wanna take a shower so bad? It isn't _that_ fun," Ted wondered, from where he lay on his right side, hand supporting his head and brow quirking.

"Because I don't like clothes," Cody stated, as if it were the most obvious thing. "And Randy says you don't have to wear any. I like water too!"

Randy shifted uncomfortably. He _really_ needed to talk Cody out of this. Or better, find a way around having to wash Cody...

Suddenly a smirk worked its way onto Randy's face. "Sure, you can take a shower Cody," the older man relented, his gray eyes sliding from the brunette over to Ted. "_Ted_ will teach you how, won't you Teddy?"

The smile that had seemed permanently stuck on the DiBiase's face instantly fell. "What?"

But before Randy could happily reiterate, Cody was launching himself onto the dubious blonde, practically beaming. "Thank you, Teddy! I forgive you for not believing I was a puppy!" he exclaimed, straddling the man, his arms wound around his neck as he nuzzled his hair appreciatively.

"I fucking hate you, Orton," Ted hissed, trying in vain to extricate Cody from his body. "And _you,_ quit snuggling me!"

Cody hesitated in his ministrations, raising his head so that he and Ted were mere centimeters apart. "But I wanna snuggle you..." he whimpered, lower lip trembling slightly.

Ted avoided the smaller man's kicked puppy stare, squashing the bit of guilt that bubbled in his chest. "Stop lookin' at me like that, you brat," he muttered, moving to sit up, bringing Cody up with him, the brunette's arms still wrapped around his neck. "Now get the hell off me or you're not getting that shower."

Almost immediately Cody rolled to the other side of the bed, eyes glowing eagerly. Ted shot him an approving look, before glaring daggers at Randy.

"What? You're the one who made me explain it, so you get to _do_ it," Randy informed, appearing quite pleased with his reasoning. Ted rolled his eyes as he made to get off the bed.

"Well, I was under the impression you _wanted_ to give Cody a shower," he said offhandedly, heading in the direction of the bathroom, the young pup in hot pursuit.

Randy tried his hardest to look apathetic, he was pretty sure he failed. "Well, I don't."

A smug grin slid across Ted's face. "That's not what the thing in your pants says."

Because if he couldn't physically torture Randy, then he'd just have to settle for verbally fucking with his head.

Randy's cheeks heated, whether in anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell. "Sh—shut the hell up, Ted."

Ted merely shrugged at the older man, before grabbing Cody—who'd been watching their exchange absently—and pushing him into the bathroom.

"All right, Pup. Strip it."

* * *

The sound of running water and the heat of steam poured from the open bathroom door, as Randy perched at the edge of the bed, trying his utmost hardest to stare at the wall adjacent to him. Trying not to look through the doorway, where a naked Cody would be learning how to take a shower.

Over the roar of the water, he could hear Ted's voice. "Stop squirming!" Then Cody's little puppy whine, "Mm! But it TICKLES!" And then the sound of flailing and a series of whimpers and grunts.

"How the hell am I supposed scrub all the dirt off if you keep wiggling?"

"But Teddy! When you touch me there it makes me giggle!"

A sigh. "Suck it up and take it like a man!"

"Aah! STOP it, Teddy! Get away!"

"Come HERE!"

"NO!"

Randy cringed as a sudden crash rung out, and he fought the urge to dart off the bed and make sure the two were alright. He had to sit there. Quietly. Lest he inadvertently rape a defenseless Cody.

In the bathroom, spread out in the tub, were Cody and Ted. Cody was rubbing the side of his head with a groan, from where he lay on his back, the spray of the water running down his face in clear rivulets.

Ted was blinking hard, grumbling a few jumbled expletives. He seemed unaware of the fact that he was sprawled on top of Cody, his cheek against the brunette's bare chest, forehead pressing somewhat into his sternum.

"Ugh, Teddy you're _heavy_..." Cody groused, attempting to shift underneath the bigger man so that he could get his face out of the hot water.

Ted mumbled something against Cody's skin, but it was lost in the din of the running shower. Cody held up his hands to protect his face from the water so that he could open his eyes and get a better view of the blonde lying on him.

"What?" he asked, still wriggling, but less aggressively than before, the pooling of heat just below his stomach causing him to hesitate.

Ted groaned, and raised his head slowly. "I said I think I broke my spleen!" he reiterated, shaking his head—much like a puppy—water sprinkling everywhere. Cody huffed a breath, hands still working as a shield.

"I don't care 'bout your spleen! I don't even know what that is! Now get off me, you're crushing my _organs!_" Cody exclaimed, blue eyes blinking rapidly at the little drops of water that dabbled them.

Ted quirked an eyebrow, squinting slightly. "How do you know what organs are, but not a spleen? It's an organ!" he professed, shifting to place his hands on either side of the tub they were still lying in, the action inadvertently causing their bodies to twist together in the most obscene sense of the word.

He didn't miss the small "eep!" Cody let out at the movement, the young pup's face reddening.

Ted hesitated, frowning. "...Cody?"

Through the thin sheen of water, the blonde could see Cody swallow hard, his blue eyes darting around as if he were avoiding Ted's gaze.

"D-don't _move_ like that," he muttered. And Ted noticed for the first time that every thick muscle in the smaller man's torso was tensed, each chord jumping from beneath the thin layer of skin.

Ted's brow furrowed. "Why? Did you get hurt?" he questioned, trying to shift his weight onto his hands in order to take some of the pressure off of the younger man.

Cody did a sharp intake of breath at Ted's actions and he frantically shook his head, eyes squinted shut. He could feel his nerves sizzling with every twitch of movement, and he bit his lip to fight down the rising fire that ignited somewhere down below.

Ted could see Cody's usually lightly tanned skin, flushing scarlet from the tips of his ears down to his chest. It would have been kind of extremely adorable, if Ted actually liked him or knew what the hell was wrong with him.

"Well then what is it?" This time the DiBiase held as still as possible, so as not to set Cody off again. The boy was already as taut as a violin string, stretching him any farther might cause him to pass out...

He saw Cody swallow thickly once again, could hear the action over the sound of the falling shower water and—eyes still squeezed shut—he pointed with a slightly shaking finger down where both their bodies were still squished together.

Where Ted's sweatpants covered thigh met Cody's groin.

Where Ted's _thigh_ met Cody's _naked groin_.

Ted blinked.

And suddenly that thing poking hard against the inside of his left thigh—the thing he'd assumed was a bottle of shampoo—had a whole new meaning.

Ted presumed he should be completely disgusted by the situation. But at the horribly uncomfortably red face of the young pup beneath him, Ted could only chuckle with a sort of triumphant smirk.

Hah, that little brat was so full it! All he'd been whining about the past half hour was how much he didn't like Ted and how mean he was and how much he liked Randy more. _Who_ was getting a boner for _who_ now, hmm?

"Well, well. What do we have here, Cody?" Ted smirked, as he moved to sit up, placing his hands on either side if the brunette's head, blocking the falling water with his back. "I believe you're familiar with the term 'hard-on'?" Ted loomed over the young pup, finding amusement in the way he squirmed underneath him.

"Teddy! You're making it _worse!_" Cody exclaimed, his breathing slightly labored, as his hands flew up to shove at the blonde's wet, bare chest.

Ted ignored his struggles, smirk only seeming to grow bigger with every passing second. "You know if you get a hard-on for someone, it means you really," Ted leaned forward, so that his lips were ghosting over the shell of Cody's ear, "_really_ like them." His voice was a low purr, the kind of tone he reserved especially for getting what he wanted.

At his words, his hot breath, his hard body pressing down on him, his throaty whisper, Cody's entire face burst into a heated frenzy, his heart pounding a mile a minute, his teeth grinding.

But before Ted could further antagonize the younger man he was interrupted.

"RANDY! RANDY, RANDY, RANDY! RANDY! _RANDY!_" Cody wailed at the top of his lungs, his hands and his feet flailing and kicking at the blonde above him.

Nearly instantly, Randy was flinging the bathroom door open with enough force to tear it off its hinges. His gray eyes immediately found the two younger men, sprawled on top of each other in the tub, steaming water spraying over them and rolling off their bodies in little rivers.

Ted had Cody's wrists in his hands, pinning them to the bottom of the tub and his legs were on either side of the defenseless pup's hips, straddling him as he held him down. Cody's face was as red as a fire hydrant, his eyes shut tight as he thrashed back and forth, legs struggling to throw Ted off of him.

What. The. Fuck.

Randy grit his teeth, having never been so positively _livid_.

Jaw setting so hard, he heard the crick of the bone, the Orton stomped over and wrapped his hands around Ted's shoulders, fingers digging in as deep as they would go without piercing skin. He was only slightly satisfied by the surprised yelp of pain the blonde gave out, as he violently wrenched him off, throwing him with all his strength against the opposite wall. He hit the plaster with a harsh smack, before he fell to the tiled flooring, looking positively terrified as Randy stared him down, fists clenched.

Once he was sure Ted wasn't going to retaliate, he turned to Cody, who had sat up in the tub, watching their exchange with huge blue eyes. "Cody?" he said quietly, kneeling down so that he was nearly eye level with the brunette. "Are you okay? What happened?" His voice was a growl.

Cody slowly tore his gaze away from Ted, to see Randy his eyes still big. "Teddy was teasing me," he murmured, glancing down at the water pooling beneath him, "about my... my um..."

Randy quirked an eyebrow. Cody hardly ever hesitated this way. It made him extremely suspicious. "About what?"

Cody avoided Randy's piercing gaze, looking everywhere but. "He was teasin' me about..." he took a deep breath, "about my—my _hard-on_."

Randy's face suddenly ignited red, and he couldn't help how his eyes darted down almost instantly. At the movement, Cody immediately flailed to cover himself, splashing water onto the bathroom floor.

"Don't _look!_ If you tease me, I'll—I'll tell Shawn!" he exclaimed, cheeks flushed, looking frantic.

He was absolutely adorable.

Randy averted his eyes, trying to fight down the urge to pull Cody forward and smother him in cuddles. Which was strange, because Randy really wasn't much for cuddling. Damn, Cody was good.

No wonder Ted had attempted to take advantage of the boy.

The thought made Randy want to punch Ted in the teeth, and curl himself around Cody like an over protective mother. But he didn't get to do either, as Ted stammered to his feet.

"Ow..." he groused, rubbing his shoulder and shooting a decidedly pissed glare at the back of Randy's head. "Cody still needs to get his hair washed. YOU can do that to compensate for dislocating my fucking shoulder."

With that, Ted spun around and exited the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Cody watched him exit, the blush fading slightly from his cheeks.

"I think Teddy's mad," he informed indifferently. Randy glanced uninterestedly at the closed door behind him.

"He's just being a prick, it's fine..." _what I'm more worried about is being stuck in an enclosed space with you in nothing but your own skin_. But of course, Randy didn't say that last part out loud.

He cleared his throat, and returned his gaze to Cody, being sure to keep his eyes above the collar the brunette had insisted on keeping around his neck. "We should hurry before the hot water runs out, and the hotel starts charging us," Randy said, hating the way his voice threatened to waver.

Cody nodded obligingly, and grabbed a bottle from the bottom of the tub. "Here. Ted says this is what we're supposed to use."

Randy took a deep breath, and rolled his shoulders before promptly taking the proffered object. He could do this. He could definitely do this. Keeping a wary gaze on the liquid gel that oozed into his palm as he squeezed the bottle, Randy repeated this short mantra of sorts, he could do this, he could do this. It at least calmed his nerves a little.

Once his palm was practically dripping with the shampoo, he set the bottle on the tiled floor, and shifted his position so that he was on his knees, gaining half a foot on the brunette sitting, cross-legged, in the tub. "Okay, Cody. This shouldn't be so bad, all I have to do is rub this in your hair and then wash it out…" Randy murmured, more to himself than Cody. "You should probably turn around."

Cody did as he was told, using his hands to maneuver himself around, moving so that he was facing the porcelain wall of the shower. Randy—slightly relieved to find that he could concentrate better when the brunette wasn't staring up at him—leaned forward to gently run his fingers through Cody's short hair. He knew he should have expected how silky soft it was beneath his skin, but he didn't and he felt a grin force its way onto his face, as he swirled his fingers in circles against Cody's scalp.

"Whoa… that feels _good_," Cody sighed, tilting his head back into Randy's hands, eyes closing in delight. His words made Randy squirm slightly, and the older man had to struggle to return his train of thoughts to the fluffiness of Cody's hair, rather than the sexual provocations of his voice. Although, it did give Randy a sort of flip in the stomach. The prospect of _him_ being the cause of Cody's current pleasure.

Quietly, Randy focused on properly suddsing up Cody's hair, ignoring the occasional moan the little pup gave out when his fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot. Once he was properly shampooed, Randy reluctantly retracted his hands and held them under the spray of the hot water to wash off the soapy bubbles.

"Alright, now all you have to do is close your eyes, while I wash it all off," Randy instructed, hesitantly placing his hands on Cody's shoulders so that he could direct him towards the spray of the water, suppressing the urge to run his fingers along the younger's exposed collar bones. Did that make him a pervert?

"Wait, but why are we washing it all off? Didn't you just put it on?" Cody questioned, his eyes squinted shut as he followed Randy's guidance.

Randy raised his eyebrows at Cody's words. "That's just what you do. Don't question the ways of humans," he muttered, not quite in the mood to describe the workings behind shampoo to the puppy, as he shifted him over and underneath the hot shower water. He felt Cody shiver slightly at the sudden temperature change, and quickly raised his hand to tilt the younger's head up. "Keep your eyes closed."

Cody, once again, did exactly as he was told, and couldn't help but grin at the ticklish feeling of Randy's hands working meticulously to scrub out all the sudsy bubbles, his fingers constantly running over and over Cody's scalp. Cody was pretty sure if he was a cat he would have been a purring like a fire engine.

Randy tried to disregard the young pup's blissful expression, instead—once again—reveling in the down-feather like softness of the brunette's short hair, now squeaky clean and slightly soap scented. Soon, all that remained of the shampoo had been thoroughly scoured out, running like foamy entrails towards the drain.

"There, done," Randy rumbled, shaking the water from his hands and shifting his weight to stand to his feet. "You're all washed, now get up so we can dry you off…" He glanced around the small bathroom in search of the rack that held all the fresh towels, thankful for the distraction, as Cody obediently hopped up, his hands flying up to feel his hair.

"Wow, it's _really_ soft now!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. Randy chuckled, pulling down two white towels and heading back over to the brunette, already steeling himself for the sight that would undoubtedly meet his eyes.

Cody was standing underneath the steaming flow of water, streams rolling down his body, tracing the lines of his hard muscles and coating his chest and abs with a slick sheen. _God, _Randy had never wanted to lick something so _bad_ before.

As he leaned over to shut off the water, Randy couldn't help the way his gray eyes roved over the younger man's torso, stopping momentarily at the delicious hiplines, practically _begging_ him to ghost his lips across them. Swallowing thickly, he hurriedly closed his eyes before they could travel any lower. "Um, here, wrap this around your waist," he said, thrusting one of the towels in Cody's direction.

Cody grabbed the fluffy white cloth, and held it up, tilting his head curiously. With a skeptical frown, the brunette wound it around his hips, and stood there for a moment. Pouting, he looked over at Randy, "Randy! How do you make it _stay?_" he whimpered, eyes big.

Randy fought the urge to groan. Of _course_. Life would have been too easy, if the boy could put on his own towel. "Hold still," he ordered, standing up straight and throwing the second towel over Cody's head, the latter yelping in surprise. "Dry your hair while I do this. Don't move around a bunch." Randy kept his words quip and perfunctory. He didn't think he could talk much more with how parched his throat felt.

Cody waited for Randy to take hold of the towel around his waist, before raising his hands to dry his hair. Randy's tongue slid out to wet his lips, as he felt the soft skin of Cody's lower tummy against his knuckles. He gently tugged the towel around so that he could ever so carefully tuck it in, the deep indent of the hipline he'd been eying ran along his index finger as he did so, and he let out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip.

He saw Cody's stomach quiver, as the brunette giggled quietly at the tickling sensation, and hurriedly made sure the towel was snug around Cody's hips, before pulling away. "Okay… you're good. How's your hair?" Randy asked, just as Cody's face popped up from underneath the cloth, a grin across his lips.

"Good!" he chirped tugging the towel off his head with one hand and fluffing his hair with the other. "Soft!" Randy nodded understandingly, and took the damp towel from the younger man.

"Alright then, go ahead and get out of the tub. Be careful, 'cause it's really slippery," Randy instructed, taking a step back towards the door. Cody nodded and resolutely raised his foot, placing it to the cool tile. He shivered.

"It's cold, Randy," he stated, pouting up at the older man as if it was his fault for not warning him. Randy shrugged menially, pushing the bathroom door open and glancing the bedroom over to see Ted poking at his bruised shoulder irritably. Randy had to fight down a slightly morbid smirk, finding pleasure in the DiBiase's pain. Because he deserved it for trying to touch Cody.

"The faster you get to carpet, the faster your feet'll warm," Randy informed offhandedly, pretending to be preoccupied with glaring at Ted, so that he wouldn't have to look at the young pup and fight down the urge to jump his bones.

Unfortunately, in looking elsewhere, Randy didn't realize that his words had caused Cody to hurry—the brunette wanting nothing more than to get away from the chilly floor—and in his quick, frantic movements he undoubtedly lost his footing. The momentum of his short lived mad dash sent him careening into an oblivious Randy, who about had a heart attack as they both went crashing down onto the floor of the hotel room.

Ted flinched in surprise, jumping to his feet and rushing over to get a good look at the heap that was Cody and Randy. The latter was groaning, his hand messaging the back of his head, seemingly unaware of the young pup who laid out on his torso, white towel rumpled and nearly slipping. Ted raised a blonde brow.

"Is this the part where _I_ pick you up and throw _your_ shoulder into the wall?" He questioned, malice practically oozing through his words as he narrowed his eyes, arms crossing.

Cody grumbled something incoherent, before moving his hands to Randy's naked chest in order to push himself up into a vertical position, straddling the older man. "Ow… Stupid water," he grunted glaring at the slick bathroom tile. Turning back, he noticed Randy's pained expression. "Randy? Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his hands lightly pushing against the other man from where they still rested on his pectorals.

Randy shifted underneath him before gradually cracking open his gray eyes, still rubbing the part of his head where he was pretty sure his brain had smacked into his skull. His fuzzy gaze landed on the blurred outline of what must have been the weight over his lower stomach. Squinting his eyes, Randy was finally able to make out the bright blue eyes staring down at him worriedly. The same eyes he'd been trying his utmost best not to succumb to the entire night. Cody's eyes.

Randy froze.

And suddenly the entire image, the situation, the fire in the pit of his stomach came into focus. Cody—the very same Cody he was constantly fighting not to take advantage of—was sitting on top of him, his knees on either side of Randy's waist, his white towel threatening to slide from around his hips, his soft, bare hands pressing into the older man's bare chest. His little bottom perched right on top of Randy's groin.

If God wasn't trying to screw with him, then this was some sort of personal Hell.

Cody cocked his head to the side. "Randy?" He let his arms fall slack, the action causing his hands to slide from Randy's chest and down the top of his abs before hanging absently at Cody's sides.

Randy's chest rose very slowly, the trail of tingling fire left behind by the younger man's fingers threatening to quicken his breaths. "I'm… I'm fine, Cody," he finally answered, his voice low and deep and his eyes transfixed on the brunette on top of him.

Cody grinned, teeth gleaming. "Oh good! When I fell I thought I got you hurt, even though you told me to be careful…" he trailed off, looking sheepish. To his right, Ted snorted.

"Should've known it would be your fault," he commented with a little smirk. Cody immediately rounded on him, glare firmly in place.

"Shuddup Teddy! You're _mean!_"

Both Cody and Ted were unaware of the small twist Cody's hips had done when he'd turned to the blonde. It seemed like an insignificant little shift in weight.

That is unless the boy was sitting directly on top of your ever increasing boner, and that _little shift in weight_ was enough to set the blood flowing downwards at an alarming speed. Randy bit his lip to suppress the groan that threatened to break free, and his hands immediately flung up of their accord to grip Cody's hips.

At the sudden jerk of movement, Cody jumped slightly, which only made everything that much _worse _and Randy's fingers unwillingly dug deeper into the smooth skin beneath them, wishing only to hold the damn boy still.

Cody winced as Randy's thumbs pressed hard into the long indents of his hiplines and he tried not to whimper, his hands hurriedly grabbing at Randy's. "Randy stop it!" he whined, tugging at the death grip on his waist, and wriggling in an attempt to escape.

Almost instantly, Randy let out a loud moan, his entire body tensing—every muscle and tendon abruptly tautening. _Oh fuck…_

Cody blinked at the sound, momentarily distracted from the grasp on his hips. With an overly curious glow in his blue eyes, he experimentally squirmed his bottom against Randy's groin, finding that the motion elicited a ragged breath, followed by another positively _needy_ groan.

Cody grinned. He liked the sound.

Randy grit his teeth. What kind of hellish torture _was_ this?

Squinting his eyes shut tight, the older man used all his mental and physical strength to restrain himself as he dumped a surprised Cody off of him and made a frantic—almost frightened—dash for the bed farthest from the brunette. He dived onto it, burying himself underneath the thick comforters like a burrowing animal and thoroughly extricated his body from sight.

Ted and Cody could only stare at the telltale lump on the bed with shocked eyes.

DiBiase was the first to regain his composure, having been taking pleasure in Randy's internal struggle earlier, and now finding himself slightly confused. "Um, Randy? What are you _doing?_" He saw the mound of blankets shake back and forth, as if Randy were shaking his head. Refusing to answer.

Cody, who had fallen on his butt when the oldest man had jumped to his feet, pulled himself into a standing position, grabbing at his towel to keep the material from slipping off. He looked from the bundle that was Randy to Ted. "What's wrong with Randy?"

The blonde shrugged, a skeptical furrow in his brow. "I dunno. But I suspect it has something to do with you sexually molesting him." Cody tilted his head to the right.

"'Sexually molesting him'? What's that mean?"

Ted cast the brunette a sideways glance. "It _means_ you're so hot you were making Randy hot."

Cody frowned. "But I don't feel _that_ hot. Actually it's kinda cold." The older of the two merely nodded.

"Exactly."

Cody scratched his head, not at all sure what in the heck Ted was going on about. John had been so much better at this 'explaining' thing.

"Anyway," Ted continued, blue eyes looking Cody up and down in all his half-naked glory. "I think we should be more worried about getting you dressed."

His words instantly brought a frown to the younger man's face. "I don't wanna…" he muttered, petulant glare directed at nothing in particular. Ted rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were passed the 'Naked Stage'."

Cody shook his head. "No! I like being naked!" he proclaimed. "I hate clothes, they're… heavy."

"Yeah? Well, too bad. Streaking's illegal." Cody opened his mouth to protest, but Ted continued. "However, I _do_ have an idea. If regular clothes are too heavy, you can wear some sweatpants. Like the ones Randy and I are wearing," he pointed to his black pants, "I'm sure he's got another pair."

Cody looked skeptical, and he crouched down beside Ted's legs in order to examine the material of his bottoms. He poked at it, and pinched it until the blonde batted him away. "Focus, Codes. Hey! Randy! You got another pair of sweatpants?"

The ball on the bed didn't move for a moment, and Ted nearly thought the Orton had gone to sleep, until a long, tattooed arm slid out from underneath the blankets. His hand formed into the shape of a mouth, and he shook it back and forth. Randy sign language for "No".

Ted cocked an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that so you don't have to talk to us?"

The hand shook again.

Cody stood up, and leaned over to whisper in Ted's ear, "Why isn't Randy talking to us?"

Ted gestured with his finger for Cody to offer his own ear, and whispered back—just as secretively, "Like I said, you're too hot for him." The brunette's brow furrowed, after he finished giggling at the feeling of Ted's breath tickling his ear canal.

"Randy! I promise to get colder if you come out!" Cody said, blue eyes big.

Randy's hand frantically flailed back and forth, like a little hand seizure.

Ted suppressed a chuckle. "That's a no."

Cody growled in the back of his throat and without warning ran forward and leapt over the first bed before coming to a halt an inch away from the pile of blankets that the Orton curled under. "Is no all you can _say?_" He exclaimed, grabbing Randy's hand and flinging it back and forth. Ted thought if Randy's hand had actually been a person it definitely would have gotten whiplash.

They heard a tiny "eep" suddenly and Randy instantly ripped his hand back under the comforter and out of Cody's hold.

"I think you've just lost us our only way of communication," Ted informed with a sigh, trailing his fingers through his blonde hair absently. "And you still need a pair of sweatpants… Randy? The only pair you got is on your ass, right?"

A low grunt of confirmation was the only reply.

Ted paused for an instant, before a smirk slowly spread across his face. Dark and sinister. "Cody, come here." The brunette was glaring at the Randy-heap.

"Why?"

"Just get over here."

Cody begrudgingly crawled onto the empty bed, and shifted towards the DiBiase, who was still looking frighteningly conniving. "What?"

Ted bent down, so that he could whisper against Cody's ear. As he spoke, the young pup's eyes seemed to grow wider with every passing second.

When finally the blonde pulled away, Cody was staring at him, his jaw slack. "_Really?_" The amount of excitement that bled into his words, made Ted grin and he nodded. Cody jumped to his feet, the abrupt movement shaking the bed he stood on. "Okay! Let's do it!"

"Good boy," Ted praised, gesturing for Cody to crouch down so that he could pet his hair like a puppy. Cody made a noise somewhere between a groan of pleasure and a whine as the older man retracted his hand. "Now do what I just told you," he ordered, and the brunette nodded obediently, creeping away.

Ted, grin still firmly in place, headed over to the Randy-heap, and prodded it. "Hey, Randy. Cody needs your sweatpants," he stated plaintively. It was quiet. And then Randy inched away from Ted, taking the blankets with him. "You can just change into a pair of jeans."

Randy said nothing.

"Is that a no?" Ted questioned, grin only getting bigger. "Because we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. Which is it?"

Again Randy didn't answer. Although, Ted had a feeling the Orton was beginning to get irritated with him.

"Okay. Have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn ya," Ted said with a sympathetic shake of his head. He glanced up at Cody, who was now decked out in a pair of the blonde's boxers, poised on the balls of his feet. He returned Ted's eyes with an eager grin, looking as if he could barely contain himself, waiting for the signal. "You sure we can't have the pants Randy?"

Ted heard a faint, indignant "hmph".

He smiled. That was definitely a "no". With one last regretful sigh, Ted waved his hand in Cody's direction. The _signal._

Cody comprehended immediately.

And pounced.

Poor oblivious Randy never saw it coming.

Cody landed on the jumble of blankets, and heard a sudden yelp of surprise from underneath him, as he began to claw at the comforters, pulling them back in an attempt to locate the older man. Randy instantly started kicking and squirming in a desperate endeavor to escape, as Cody dug into the sheets. Ted watched the two roll around and fight at each other, with a contented expression, thinking that maybe he didn't dislike the young pup as much as he originally had.

The moment Cody felt warm skin beneath his fingertips, he gripped hard, his hands wrapping around Randy's right side and holding him tight. "I got him!" He shouted to Ted, who hurriedly jumped into action, aiding Cody in peeling the blankets off of Randy's tall form, exposing the Orton as he writhed in the brunette's hold.

"Lemme go!" he hissed like a trapped animal, struggling so hard against Cody that he almost ripped free from the pup's hold. Ted shot Cody an alarmed look, as he grabbed onto Randy's kicking legs.

"Get on top of him!"

The DiBiase ordered the words Randy wanted to hear the least. And unfortunately Cody obliged. Diligently.

With a low growl, the brunette shoved the oldest man to his stomach and leaped over him, pinning his arms to his sides with his knees and pressing his stomach flush against Randy's bare back. "You good?" Ted questioned, still gripping Randy's ankles tight.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Cody replied, his breath ghosting across the back of Randy's neck and causing the bigger man to shiver involuntarily.

"I'm gonna kill you guys…" he muttered into the sheets, his voice slightly muffled and desensitized by the damp warmth tickling his skin. Ted merely quirked his lips, and shifted to grab the ends of Randy's sweatpants.

"I warned you, but no, you had to be difficult," the DiBiase said without pity, chuckling in amusement when the older man's feet tried to jerk away from him as he began to tug on the pant-legs, the waistband inching down to expose Randy's boxers.

Cody glanced over his shoulder to check progress, Ted pulling the sweatpants by the ends down Randy's irritatingly long legs. "Randy's boxers look like mine," he informed, as if he were pleased with this fact, the Orton's underwear now completely visible.

"…This is so wrong…" the oldest of the three mumbled, "I feel like you're gonna rape me at any moment." He felt Cody's breath again, as the brunette opened his mouth to speak, leaning over Randy's shoulder so that he could talk against his ear.

"Don't worry Randy. I promise not to let Ted… _rape_ you," he whispered reassuringly, unawares to the affect his extremely close proximity had on the man beneath him.

Randy groaned, half in irritation and half in something else. "It's not _him_ I'm worried about." But before Cody could ask what _that_ was supposed to mean, Ted spoke, holding a pair of sweatpants in his hands.

"I've got your new sweatpants, Cody. And they're still warm," the blonde informed with a grin. Cody smiled and rolled off of Randy, crawling his way over to Ted. As he did so, Randy quickly made to the farthest side of the bed, taking all the blankets with him and pooling them at his waist, covering his lower half self-consciously.

"Go ahead and put these on, I'll get you a shirt, and Randy some jeans." Ted handed the pants over to Cody who took them almost guiltily, as Randy glared daggers at the both of them. "Because even though the man parades around in front of millions of people in his panties, the _moment_ you steal his pants and leave him in his boxers he gets all embarrassed and angry."

Ted didn't seem bothered by the "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep" look he received for his comment, as he headed over to Randy's duffel back and dug around for the aforementioned articles of clothing. Cody, meanwhile, had hopped off the bed in order to put Ted's earlier lesson to the test, balancing on his left foot as he slid his right into the pant leg.

"Cody's gonna barrow one of your shirts too, Randy. Hope you don't mind," the blonde said bluntly, tugging out a gray _Affliction_ shirt, a pair of faded jeans already thrown over his shoulder. Standing to his feet, Ted caught the intensified glare of his older friend, and tried to look innocent. "What? I would've thought seeing Cody in your clothes would have gotten you all… you know, hot and bothered."

But before Randy could full on tackle the DiBiase—as he was sure to have done—Cody suddenly piped up. "AHA! I DID IT!" he proclaimed triumphantly, indicating with his fingers to his waist where the sweatpants were hanging loosely and exposing an inch or two of his boxers. Randy and Ted eyed him, slightly thrown by his sudden outburst.

"Kinda loose…" Randy murmured, reluctant to say anything, since he'd made an internal vow not to speak to either of them for the rest of the night—or was it morning?

"Well, if you weren't so fat…" Ted said to Randy, smirking as he made his way over to the still proud looking Cody. "Here, I'll tighten it. Hold this." He plopped the shirt and jeans into the brunette's arms, and grabbed the waistband of his pants, turning it outwards to find the black drawstrings. After pulling them as taut as they would go, he tied them into a knot and tucked them back into the pants.

"There, you're all set," Ted assured, deciding to ignore how incredibly long Randy's sweatpants were on Cody, as they bunched up and over his feet. "Oh, and that's a shirt. I trust you know how to put it on?" When Cody nodded, Ted plucked the jeans out of the younger man's hold and tossed them to Randy, moving to settle on the unoccupied bed while the other two finished dressing themselves.

"Is this good?" Cody asked after he was done, picking at the thin material of the shirt curiously. Randy and Ted glanced over at him, and they were both slightly surprised by how… _human_ he looked. How perfectly normal he seemed in a pair of sweatpants, that were a bit too big for him, and a brand name t-shirt, that had obviously been thrown on loosely, his expression inquisitive and innocent.

This was good.

The more Cody blended in with regular people, the better.

Of course, there would always be the brunette's little nuances that kept him apart from everyone else. The way he held himself, confident in his abilities to get what he wanted. Light on his feet, like any canine would be, and keen on taking in everything around him, as if he were a curious child. And those looks. God, his _face_ would be enough of an attention grabber despite his puppy-like tendencies. He'd stand out in any crowd.

Which was a problem.

"I think if you weren't so pretty, Randy and the others wouldn't have to worry so much about you drawing unwanted attention to yourself," Ted observed, stretching out on the white sheets of the bed, his lack of sleep slowly catching up with him. Cody blinked at his words.

"John said that too… am I really that nice to look at?" he questioned, glancing down at himself and spinning around to peer over his shoulder at his back. Randy and Ted watched him with amused expressions.

"Oh yes, very nice," the blonde's tone was only slightly sarcastic. "That's why Randy likes you so much."

Instantly, the aforementioned Orton jerked his head in Ted's direction, face red and eyes narrowed. Ted merely shrugged. "It's true."

Cody's eyes were bright, and a smile was suddenly dancing across his face. "Randy likes me?" He asked, childish excitement blatant in his voice, glancing back and forth between the two older men. Ted cast Randy a sideways glance out of his peripherals, noted that he was still glowering at him, and then decided that had no qualms with further irritating the man. It was revenge for jumping him about the after shave.

"Yeah, Randy likes you a lot. _Especially_ when you snuggle him," the DiBiase informed seeming quite pleased with himself. Randy didn't even have time to deny anything, because Cody was grinning from ear to ear. And preparing to leap.

In the blink of an eye, Cody had dived onto the unsuspecting man, winding his arms around Randy's waist and cuddling his cheek against his bare stomach. "I like snuggling Randy too!" Cody exclaimed, looking incensed. "He's soft and he smells _good._"

Randy had never been so red before. Ted swore he was blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to his bellybutton.

Cody lifted his gaze to gauge the Orton's expression, still nestling himself comfortably between his legs. Randy was biting his lower lip so hard, he was surprised he didn't taste blood, and his entire body was tensed. Cody's brows pulled together worriedly, and he retracted his arms from around Randy's hips, in order to place his hands on the other man's thighs. He lifted himself up so that he was eye-level with Randy, their faces only a hair's breadth apart.

"Randy? What's wrong?"

And maybe it was their proximity, their closeness, the heat of his breath over his face, the ghosting hint of a sweet taste that danced in it, the enticing blue of his eyes, the pressure so very near his boxers, the adorably naïve frown. But it was probably all the tension that had been building up over the past couple hours. Every single touch, every light brush of skin, waft of scent, feel of lips, sight of hard muscle, had set Randy's nerves on fire. Constantly having to suppress unwanted urges, and lack of sleep, had thoroughly exhausted him, and now he didn't even have the strength—or desire—to fight it anymore.

Abruptly and without warning, Randy closed the gap between his lips and Cody's. He felt, rather than heard, the sharp gasp the younger man gave at the sudden movement, but he didn't care and—as if on its own accord—Randy's hand rose to hold Cody's chin, keeping him still.

The taste was just as delicious as before. Maybe even more so, now that Randy was acting of his own volition. He allowed his tongue to snake out and press hard against the brunette's lower lip, before slipping into the salacious heat that was Cody's mouth. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat at the insanely addictive flavor, as his tongue explored every part it could, his other hand moving to Cody's back and pressing the smaller man closer. The instant their chests pushed together, he felt a low moan rumble his lips, and it took him a second to realize it was Cody who'd made the sound.

_God._ He tasted so delectable and felt so damn _hot_ against him. Randy shifted to wind both his arms around Cody, squeezing him hard against his chest, their mouths still attached. But before Randy could roll them over, and thoroughly ravage the ever loving fuck out of the younger man, Cody was suddenly—violently—wrenched from his hold.

Immediately, Randy opened his eyes—he didn't even remember closing them—and he was instantly met with the sight of Ted, the blonde's arms around Cody's chest, the younger man sprawled uncomfortably across Ted's lap from where they currently sat on the carpet, looking as if they'd fallen.

"_Ted_ you fucking cockblocker—" Randy began, sounding murderous.

"Wait, wait! _Before_ you fly into a psychotic rage, just stop and think for a second. If you had fucked Cody, what would Shawn have done to you?" Ted hurriedly prompted, the flushed Cody in his hold looking very confused.

Randy tilted his head at the blonde's words—much like Cody usually did—scowl still firmly in place, as he seemed to process what Ted had said very slowly.

The DiBiase could easily watch Randy's expressions change. First he looked extremely pissed, then confused, from that to wonder, then to realization, and lastly to horrified dread.

"Oh, fuck…" he whispered, biting his knuckles to keep from screaming profanities and slamming his head into the nearest wall at his own stupidity. How in the _hell_ could he have forgotten about Shawn? Surely, the older man would make his spine go from internal to external in _seconds._ And that was _if_ Shawn was restraining himself.

Ted nodded understandingly. "It's okay Randy. Let's just be happy you didn't try to rape the poor kid," he said, glancing down at the young pup in his arms. "You okay, Codes?"

Cody blinked slowly. "Yeah… Mm' face just feels really hot…" he murmured, his fingers raising to brush his cheek. Ted looked concerned.

"I think you drugged him Randy."

Randy only grunted in response, trying to ignore the pride that bubbled up in his gut at the thought of him having that kind of effect on the younger man. To distract himself, Randy glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock beside his bed. 7:49.

His two hours with Cody would be up in a little over ten minutes. But, of course, their flight didn't leave until eleven. So, he wondered, was he supposed to deliver Cody back at eight or keep him until they met up for the flight in the lobby? He had to admit the latter was much more appealing.

Ted followed his gaze. "Maybe we should get some sleep. God knows, this one must be exhausted since—" he broke off when he glanced down to find that Cody had curled up in his lap, his eyes closed and his breathing already growing even. "Oh… never mind."

Randy chuckled quietly. "I guess that means it's bedtime." Ted smiled.

"Yeah. Here, just help me get him into a bed," the blonde gestured to the brunette napping comfortably against his chest.

"Right."

Together the two of them gently lifted Cody up towards Randy's bed, the young brunette sleeping soundly as they did so. The moment he hit the mattress, Cody moaned happily and snuggled into the mass of blankets, burrowing cozily into the warmth.

"So… should _I_ sleep with him or what?" Ted questioned in low voice, scratching his head absently as they both stared down at the unconscious boy smiling into his pillow. Randy hesitated.

"Yeah, I think that would be better. God knows, I probably wouldn't get any sleep, anyway," he muttered reluctantly, falling back onto the vacant bed behind him.

"At least if I sleep with him, we don't have to worry about him getting raped in the middle of the night, right?" Ted offered helpfully, skirting the bed that Cody currently curled up in and separating the individual blankets that had all been clumped together because of Randy.

At his words the older man immediately raised his head to shoot Ted a warning glare.  
"Don't you _dare_ try _anything,_" he hissed, flopping over onto his stomach and pulling himself up to the big fluffy pillows.

"Hey! I'd never do anything to a defenseless boy," Ted stated indignantly, taking one of the blankets and spreading it out over Cody who subconsciously pulled it tight around his shoulders, burying his face into the pillow.

"Right, and what do you call what you were doing to Cody in the shower when he started screaming for me, huh?" Randy questioned, icy gray eyes showing that he still had yet to forgive Ted for that, as he pulled his own comforter up to his shoulders.

The blonde's cheeks instantly flushed, and he avoided Randy's gaze. "I—I was just messing with him. It was… it was payback for licking my mouth. Yeah, he licked me _twice._ And you wouldn't let me kill him, I figured making him squirm would have to suffice."

Randy eyed him suspiciously. Almost completely positive Ted had just made that excuse up.

"Whatever. Just don't touch him," the older of the two grumbled, rolling onto his side and facing the other direction. "And turn off the lights before you go to bed!"

Ted scowled. "What am I, your _slave?_" Randy huddled comfortably in his bedding, feeling exhaustion wash over him pleasantly as he closed his eyes.

"Of course you are," he said quietly, as if it were the most obvious thing. "Good night, slave."

Ted looked irked as he made his way back around the bed to flick the two bedside lamps off, swathing the room in darkness, the only source of light being the dim city lights shining in through the window. He glanced over his shoulder at Randy, and had to resist the urge to drop the alarm clock on his unsuspecting head.

With a slightly disgruntled sigh, he carefully picked his way over the sleeping Cody, making sure not to accidentally shake the bed too much, as he hurriedly tuck and rolled onto the unoccupied side of the bed. Cody only grunted at the movement, with a slight frown on his face.

Ted grinned, pleased at his ninja-like skills, as he slipped underneath the covers beside the incessantly warm puppy-used-to-be. He subconsciously rolled onto his right side, mostly due to habit, and found himself face to face with Cody, the younger man's breath sliding past slightly parted lips and washing over Ted's chin.

The blonde had to admit, Cody really was a pretty little kid when he wasn't being extremely annoying, or licking random things. Or drooling on his pillow. As he was doing currently.

Ted begrudgingly lifted the corner of the blanket Cody was nestled under to wipe at the spit in the corner of his mouth, feeling absently like a mother as he did so. The action caused Cody to immediately close his mouth, before turning his head to nuzzle his nose into his pillow, shying away from Ted's hand with a whimper.

Ted couldn't help but smile as he gradually closed his eyes, inwardly wondering if Shawn, Randy, John, and the rest would ever be able to totally make Cody human. He supposed if the young pup were actually in puppy form right now, he'd probably be snuggling him to his chest like a little boy at Christmas. Unfortunately, Cody was still a full grown male, and despite him still being pretty cute, Ted felt disinclined to snuggle a whole person. Especially one that kind of smelled like Randy.

The blonde pulled his comforter up to his chin, blinking and sending Cody one last glance. But the moment his gaze caught sight of the younger man, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes watching him drowsily. He nearly jumped in surprise.

"…Cody?" he whispered hesitantly, shifting his head a little closer to the other man so that he could be sure he wasn't seeing things.

Cody blinked slowly up at him. "Teddy…?" he murmured, sounding just as sleepy as he looked, and a little confused.

"Why are you awake?" Ted spoke as softly as he could. Cody frowned.

"Dunno… Mm cold," he whined quietly, pulling his blanket closer around himself. Ted resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and—with a discreet glance over at Randy—moved to put an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"The closer you are to someone else, the warmer it is," Ted informed almost inaudibly. Cody squeezed his eyes shut tight, before opening them again and offering a small smile.

"'Kay, Teddy…" he whispered, and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Ted's neck, the soft fuzz of his hair brushing the older man's cheek. Despite himself, Ted wrapped Cody up in his hold, basking in the unending warmth the younger man seemed to constantly emit. He had no idea how the heck _Cody_ was cold.

"Oh, and when you're about to go to sleep, Cody, you say 'Good night'," Ted murmured, his breath rustling Cody's hair slightly. The younger man grunted his reply, snuggling close to Ted.

"Good night, Teddy!" he repeated, sounding much happier than he had when he'd first woken up. Ted stifled a snort, scooting his head back almost imperceptibly so that Cody could share his pillow.

"Good night, Cody."

* * *

The loud banging on the door, abruptly brought Randy from his comfortable sleep. And he groaned, throwing onto his side in a desperate attempt to escape the raucous. Unfortunately, he threw himself too hard and went tumbling off the bed.

"…Fuck," he grumbled, rolling off of his sore hip and messaging it miserably. The frantic knocking on the hotel door continued, and Randy muttered a nice long string of curse words under his breath, as he lethargically sat up into a vertical position.

The sun was shimmering in through the thin white curtains over the window, and he rubbed his eyes, in irritation. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He shouted to whoever the hell was outside his room, using the bed as leverage to pull himself to his feet. The banging stopped, and he headed to the door, twisting the lock and tugging it open.

Shawn was standing there, scowling. "Do you know what time is?"

Randy rubbed the back of his head, blinking tiredly. "No?" Shawn's scowl deepened.

"It's nine-thirty, dammit. You've had Cody for three and half _hours_," he said, looking most displeased. Randy, despite the obvious ire in Shawn's voice, couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than really sleepy. If it was nine-thirty then he'd had less than two hours. He yawned.

"Mm… sorry about that," he mumbled sounding very insincere as he scratched his stomach absently. "I didn't get any sleep last night at all. We finally decided to hit the sack at around eight."

Shawn's expression didn't change. "Yeah? I didn't sleep either, now where's Cody?" And if Randy squinted, he could see small purple smudges under Shawn's eyes from lack of sleep. It seemed he wasn't the only one who'd had trouble catching some Z's.

"Sleeping, I think," he said in answer to Shawn's question, glancing over his shoulder at the bed where Ted and Cody were supposed to be. And just as predicted, two telltale lumps were obvious underneath the heap of blankets. "Look… we're not supposed to meet up in the lobby until ten, right? So how about I get Cody up and at 'em, and then hand him back over then?"

The older man looked very unrelenting. "Why can't you just give him to me now?" He questioned, low voice laced with obvious exhaustion. Randy could use this to his advantage.

"Because it's early… and I can tell you're tired. If I keep Cody, then that'll give you an extra thirty minutes of sleep," Randy explained, his eyes closed from having blinked and been too tired to lift his eyelids back up. It was quiet for a moment, as Shawn seemed to mull this over.

"…Well, you _are_ the most trustworthy of the lot..." he murmured more to himself, before sighing. "Alright, fine. But I swear if you don't show up with him in the lobby, I'm going to kill you. _Painfully._"

Randy nodded. "Yessir," he said, and then moved to shut the door.

Yawning again, he slowly made his way over to the bed where Cody and Ted were curled up together, and glanced them over, fighting to keep from swaying back and forth slightly. The two of them had their heads bowed together like a couple of children, and Ted had a protective arm thrown over Cody's shoulders, pulling him close, they both had small smiles across their faces, sleeping peacefully.

Randy wondered if he should be worried about how comfortable they looked together.

"Hey, Ted. Get up," the oldest man ordered, stepping forward to lightly shove the DiBiase's foot. Ted merely groaned, a frown suddenly on his face, as he quickly tugged his foot out of Randy's reach, curling even more around Cody's unconscious form. This only made Randy's already worn patience even thinner, and he narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to shove Ted's knee as hard as he could. Ted, once again, grunted in irritation, and opened his eyes just long enough to shoot Randy a deadly stare, before going back to sleep.

Seeing the two boys slumbering so cozily, made Randy even more tired than he already was, and he glanced over at the clock. Shawn was right, he really did have a _whole_ thirty minutes until they had to head to the airport. Thirty. Whole. Minutes.

So much sleep could be gained in those thirty minutes.

Randy smirked. Oh yeah, he was gonna do it.

With another yawn, Randy crawled onto the bed, pushing Ted to the edge of the mattress in order to make enough room for himself. Ted grumbled under his breath, but otherwise remained incognizant, as Randy slipped underneath the covers, turning onto his side to face Cody.

A small glower had formed on the younger man's face from all the movement happening beside him, but the moment Randy settled in under the blankets, his grimace disappeared to be replaced by a content smile as he nestled himself close to the Orton's side, cuddling his face into Randy's collarbone, the spot he had loved so much in his puppy form. Randy grinned, allowing the younger man to snuggle against him, burying his nose into Cody's ever fluffy hair, eyes closing as he slowly drifted into sleep.

The last two things he remembered thinking before completely losing consciousness:

Shawn is going to _slaughter_ him. And Cody is _really_ soft.

* * *

Lots and lots of Candy! Mm. I love Candy.

Almost as much as I love reviews. Which would be very much appreciated!

Loves and Kisses XOXO,

Rody


End file.
